Kay's Story
by ashes of roses1
Summary: Read the story of 25 year old Kay Bennett as she summarizes the past decade of her life. A romance, couple of weddings, a goodbye, and a return!! Hey Kay/Gwen/Beth fans: this 1 is 4 u! Plots getting HOTTTTER! enjoy kaguel fans. COMPLETE!!
1. KS 1

chapter 1:  
  
  
Hi, I'm Kay. Kay Bennett. I should have had a different last name by now but  
at the age of thirty five, I'm still not married. I would have preferred to have been Kay  
Lopez-Fitzgerald but that's a dream - not a reality. I'm sort of getting ahead of myself.  
Let me start off from the beginning, going twenty years back in time.   
  
I was just a normal fifteen year old then. I had a younger sister Jessica, and my  
friends were Simone and Reese. But my best friend was Miguel. He was my world and  
I was his. We had grown up together in Harmony and by the time I was a teen I began  
to fall in love with him. Friendship that had spanned over a decade was slowly but  
surely turning into a potential romance. At least from my point of view. Don't get me  
wrong - I could tell that Miguel was feeling the same way. He was just nervous. He  
didn't want to wreck the friendship. And unfortunately, his nervousness is the only  
reason we are not together now. If he was not apprehensive in asking me out, then he  
would not have met Charity Standish (my long lost cousin) and fallen deep in love with  
her.   
As I neared high school graduation, Miguel and Charity got closer and closer.  
And I became more and more manipulative. I tried desperately to get Miguel to be  
mine. And when I made love to him through "Charity's essence" I thought for sure that  
I had finally gotten my grip on him. But I was wrong. He went back to her. He told her  
he loved her. He held her hand. Kissed her. Everything Miguel should have done to  
me, he did to Charity. It killed me so; my manipulations were not enough. I had to  
suffer through watching their romance.  
I thought that Charity being Miguel's girlfriend was bad enough. But on one  
autumn day, I went to my "hidden spot" to think and write in my journal. My hidden  
spot was near Harmony's "A Lover's Land." That is where couples went for romance.  
As I was lost in thought, I heard a familiar voice close by say, "Charity, will you marry  
me? Will you be my wife?" Then I heard giggling and "yes Miguel, yes!"  
I closed my eyes as this information set in. I knew this day would eventually  
come but I had been dreading it so much! By the time I opened my eyes, tears were  
falling down my cheeks. I was losing Miguel! I had just made love to him a week ago  
and now he was proposing to Charity! I was losing my best friend, the only man I had  
ever loved. Oh I know that I had lost him a long time ago - when he met Charity- but  
now I was losing him for forever. Why was fate so cruel? Why did it single me out and  
say No Kay Bennett Will Never Be Happy With Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald?! Why?   
I cried for days and days as Miguel and Charity planned their wedding. They  
wanted to have one soon so they were working on all the preparations at a steady  
pace. I usually was not a crier, but this was worth letting a few tears out for. Miguel.  
My world. He was like sand slipping through my hand. No one seemed to notice (or  
care) about the pain I was going through. Mommy dearest was too happy for Charity to  
notice how I felt. Jessica kept giving me looks like "you finally lost. Give it up  
forever!"   
Then a few days later, my father surprised me. He knocked on my bedroom  
door as I was clutching my pillow and sobbing.   
"Who is it?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
"It's Daddy honey, can I come in?" I heard him say.   
I quickly shed my tears away, as I let him in.   
My dad was no fool. He could see how I felt. He knew I loved Miguel. He  
always knew. He was the closest thing I had to an ally. And he was there that day  
hugging me as I cried on his shoulder like I used to when I was little.   
We didn't talk much, but there was a clear non-spoken understanding between  
us and that was a comfort to me in itself.   
* * * * * 


	2. KS 2

Chapter 2:   
  
The wedding was scheduled for a month from now. Charity was so happy. It  
disgusted me. I should be the one in her shoes right now, I told myself that every day.  
Why did she have to steal my shoes?! Nearly everything was planned by this time. But  
there were a lot of weddings taking place in Harmony lately so the earliest Miguel and  
Charity could schedule their wedding was 30 days from now. Ethan and Theresa were  
getting married soon. As were Luis and Beth. And Sheridan and Antonio.   
Beth was so lucky. Just like me with Miguel, she had known Luis from the  
beginning. But she didn't lose her man the way I did. I envied her, but not in a bad way.  
I just wished that what I had with Miguel could be similar to what she had with Luis.   
Charity had asked Jessica and Simone to be bridesmaids. They obliged happily.  
But I was quite surprised when Charity came up to me and said, "You know Kay, me  
and Miguel have been thinking about it and we really want you to be the maid of  
honor." She looked at me as I digested this information in.   
It didn't take long for me to answer.   
"No," I blurted out quickly.   
Many different expressions came up on the faces of all the people in the room  
at that time: Charity looked at me, confused as to why I said no. Jessica and Mother  
looked like they were going to lose their tempers, and explode on me. And finally  
Miguel. He looked at me with no surprise. Just disappointment. He knew I loved him,  
so he sort of expected me to answer the way I did. But I could tell that he really wanted  
me to be the bigger and better person and say yes. But I couldn't. Things were already  
hard enough. Encouraging Miguel and Charity's wedding by being their maid of honor  
was not something I would do.   
I got out of my house, leaving everyone to think about what I had just said. I  
decided to go to my "hidden spot" again. I needed to vent. I took my journal with me.   
As soon as I got there and sat down, I felt a hand touch my shoulder.  
"Kay," said the person, soothingly.  
I turned around to see Miguel staring at me.   
"What are you doing here, Miguel?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be with your  
fiancée right now? Planning your wedding?" My tone was harsh. But I was tired of all  
this. Mad. Angry.   
"Don't be upset, Kay," Miguel said, giving me a hug. "You and I were only  
destined to be friends. Nothing more. Please accept that. I want you to be happy."  
I knew he meant well. But the only way I could be happy was if I had Miguel for  
myself.   
I sighed. "I can't accept that, Miguel," I said slowly. "I'm sorry."  
I turned around and walked away. There was nothing else left to be said.   
From the corner of my eye I could see him shake his head, mutter something to  
himself and walk back home.   
  
  
There were a few days left until the wedding. On one of those days, I woke up  
feeling nauseous. I didn't know what was wrong with me, so I decided to go to the  
doctor. My Mother thought that I was making excuses in order to not be a part of the  
wedding prep but I did seriously feel ill. So I went to the doctor despite her objections.   
I got the biggest shock of my life after I got there and tests had been run. I was  
pregnant. With Miguel's baby. I should have known. We had made love since he  
thought I was Charity. And now I was carrying his baby, just as he was getting ready  
for marriage! What irony! I thought to myself: if Miguel will stay with me and not  
marry Charity in this fashion so be it. I don't care how I get him for myself as long as I  
do.   
I didn't tell anyone about my being pregnant. Not even my father. As I thought  
about what I was going to do, a lightbulb flashed in my head. I won't tell Miguel this  
news now. I'll wait till the day of the wedding! Either way what was gonna happen was  
harsh, but I didn't care. Charity had ruined my life. Now was my turn to ruin hers.  
Besides, as I saw it, all was fair in love and war! 


	3. KS 3

Chapter 3:   
  
My older brother Noah was going to come to Harmony for the wedding. Mother  
called him. He was thrilled about returning home. I couldn't wait to see him. It had  
been four long years.   
I volunteered to go and pick him up from the airport, since everyone was busy  
with the wedding plans.   
I drove off to Harmony Airport. Noah arrived shortly.   
I gave him a big welcome back hug. I had missed him so much!   
"I'm glad to see you, Kay," he said smiling. "How have you been?"  
"I'm good, Noah," I said, trying to sound cheerful.   
We talked as he looked for his luggage.   
"I must say though," he said. "When Mother called me and told me to come out  
here for a wedding, I for sure thought it would be the one between you and Miguel. I  
mean the way I remember it, before I left, was that you guys were so close. Who's this  
Charity girl?"  
I sighed as tears came to my eyes. Noah too thought that Miguel and I would  
end up together one day. I remember the way adults would look at me and Miguel  
when we were kids and we'd hear them say, "look at those two! For sure one day they  
are going to marry!" And at that time, Miguel and I would give each other funny looks,  
and laugh out loud, saying no way. But now, Miguel was the only one saying no way.  
But not for long. Not until he hears about this baby I'm carrying.   
"Kay," Noah said, giving me a weird look, trying to break me out of my  
reverie.   
"I'm sorry," I said. "I was just thinking."  
"It's cool little sis," he said, grinning.   
Ha! Little Sis. I wish. Little sis was no more. It was replaced with Scheming  
Witch. I hated what I had become. I hated how far I had let these manipulations go.  
But I was fighting for a cause that was important to me. Miguel.   
"So who's Charity and what is she like?" Noah asked again.   
I sighed. "Charity is our cousin. Mother's niece. She's my age. She's blonde,  
sweet and innocent. And she's the fiancée of the man I love, the only man I have ever  
wanted."   
Noah looked at me as this information set in. Being the older brother, Noah  
was always protective of me, even though I was a strong person. But he could tell that  
I needed him to be there for me. And he was.   
He looked at me sympathetically as he gave me a hug.   
"What are you gonna do?" he asked. "The Kay I know won't give up without a  
fight."  
I wanted to tell him! The whole thing. About what I had done in the past to get  
Miguel, what I was planning to do at the wedding by announcing my pregnancy. But I  
couldn't. I didn't want Noah to think badly of me. He was the only sibling I had that  
cared. And I wanted to keep it that way.   
I didn't answer his question. Just looked away.   
Noah didn't bother prying me about answering.   
  
We got home half an hour later. Everyone was so happy to see Noah back. I  
began to get pains in my stomach again so I went upstairs to my room. I wasn't feeling  
well. Felt like I was going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom toilet.   
Just as I was puking, I heard someone come inside the bathroom.   
I managed to get my head out of the toilet to see who was there.   
"Oh, I'm sorry," Gwen Hotchkiss said. "Hank told me I could use the bathroom  
up here."  
I looked up. I didn't know Gwen too well. All I had known of the girl was that  
she was once Ethan's fiancée, before Theresa. And that now she was a friend of my  
uncle's, Hank.   
"Are you ok? You don't look very well," she said.   
I got up. "I'll be ok," I said.   
She nodded. "So," she said, trying to make conversation, "excited about the  
wedding tomorrow?"   
I guess she didn't know me that well either.   
"As excited as you were about Ethan's and Theresa's marriage two weeks  
ago," I said simply.   
"Really," she said, amused. "Why's that?"  
"Because I love Miguel. I should be with him. We've been friends for so long."  
I laughed as I thought this: "you know, Gwen, people would tell us that they couldn't  
wait to come to our wedding one day. Our wedding. This is all Charity's fault."   
Gwen laughed lightly. "We are so alike!" she said, nodding her head. "I, too,  
was Ethan's longtime friend. But look at me now! I had to watch him marry Theresa! It  
hurt so bad. It still does."  
"So you see," she said matter-of-factly, "I know where you are coming from."  
I nodded. It was true, she did. Much as I liked Theresa, I had to side with Gwen  
on this one.   
We talked a little more until Noah came up looking for me.   
He saw me on top of the toilet seat, talking to Gwen, who was sitting on the  
floor. He laughed out loud.   
"Is this where you all go to have girl talk?" He asked, beaming.   
We laughed. I introduced Gwen and Noah to each other, and ... let's just say  
that I may have gotten the girl to forget about Ethan for a while. 


	4. KS 4

Chapter 4:  
  
The day had finally come. Charity and Miguel's Wedding Day. I hadn't slept a  
wink. All I could think about was the bombshell news I had that I would spill out today  
in the church. My mind was warped with all the possibilities. What if Miguel ordered  
me to have an abortion? What if Miguel didn't care that I was pregnant? And the  
worst: What if he still wanted to marry Charity?   
I couldn't think about that. I needed to get my mind off of that. It was 3 am and  
I was fully awake in my room trying to do something to get my mind off of this whole  
messy love triangle. I opened up my closet. On the bottom left corner I saw a shoebox  
with the words "Friends" written on it. It was the shoebox of pictures I had of me and  
my friends. I carried it and walked over to my bed. I opened it up and the first picture I  
saw brought tears to my eyes. It was of Miguel and me and we were kissing. I  
remembered the day we took that picture. So well. We were at Reese's house, and  
Simone, Noah, Jessica, Miguel, Paloma and I were playing spin the bottle. We were  
just kids then. It was my turn to spin the bottle and I was hoping it would land on  
Miguel. When it did I was thrilled but I hid my happiness. I gave Miguel a funny look  
like "I have to kiss my best friend?!" But we kissed anyway. And Noah took a picture  
of us. Miguel was embarrassed but I was overjoyed. It was our first kiss. I still  
remember it so vividly.   
Tears were falling down my cheeks. Why couldn't everyday I spent with Miguel  
be as happy as that day? I asked myself. Why can't I be the one he's going to marry?  
Why do I have to stop his wedding to Charity with news of my pregnancy? Why can't  
he just love me the way he loves her?   
I went downstairs a few hours later. I saw Charity, Jessica and Mother running  
around taking showers, fixing their hair, trying on their outfits.   
A little bit later, Mother approached me as I was eating cereal by myself in the  
kitchen.   
"Kay," she said. "The company sent the wrong flowers. We don't have much  
time. Can you go get the right ones, quickly?"  
I shrugged. "Ok, I guess," I said. I don't even know why I agreed but I did.   
"Great, hurry and go get them. Then come back here."  
I nodded. I went to get the flowers but by the time I came back noone was  
home.   
Oh no! I thought to myself. They already left for the church. This could blow my  
chance of breaking up their marriage! What if I don't get to the church in time?!  
I made a mad dash back to the car. Driving like a maniac, I rushed to reach the  
church.   
A police officer pulled me aside for speeding.   
"Dammit!" I yelled out. Now was not the time to be pulled over. I needed to get  
to the church. To stop this wedding! I needed to!  
Officer Caulfield, my dad's co-police officer, came by my car.   
"You were speeding, miss," he said.   
"I know Officer Caulfield," I said. "I'm sorry. I was just rushing to get to the  
church. My cousin is getting married today."  
"Oh you're Kay right?" he asked. "Chief Bennett's daughter?"  
"Yes sir," I said quickly. I wanted to get the hell away from here! And fast!  
"Alright, you may go," he said, after thinking it over. "But be careful next  
time."  
"I will, sir." I said, sighing with relief. "Thank you."  
He nodded and walked back. I drove my way to the church, hoping that Miguel  
hadn't said his "I dos" yet.  
  
Luckily, he hadn't. I got there just in time. Just as I opened the double doors to  
the church entrance, I heard Father Lonigan say, "If anyone has just cause as to why  
these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your -"  
"Wait," I yelled. Clutching the flowers, I walked down the aisle to where  
Miguel and Charity were standing. By that time, everyone had turned around to see  
what the commotion was all about.   
Mother stood up. She looked furious. I could tell she was hoping that I said,  
"wait," just so I could give Charity her real flowers but come on this was me were  
talking about! Would Kay Bennett have said that just to give her cousin the flowers?  
Ha! I was in the aisle for another reason.   
I threw the flowers at Charity. They fell on the floor, the petals breaking off.   
Charity looked like she was about to cry.   
"You two can't get married," I blurted out, loud enough for the audience to  
hear.   
By that time, Mother was very mad.   
"Come and sit down, Kay," she ordered.   
"Shut up, Mother," I shouted back, giving her a death stare.   
I heard a couple of gasps here and there from the audience. But I didn't care. It  
didn't matter how foolish I looked as long as I stopped this wedding! 


	5. KS 5

Chapter 5:   
  
Miguel looked at me, disappointed. He knew that by no means was I going to  
let Charity be his wife. I had even promised him that by once having said, "I just can't  
accept you marrying Charity." He knew me all too well.   
Charity stared at me, confused.   
"Why can't Miguel and I get married?" she asked me, tears in her eyes, her  
hair disheveled.   
"Because, Charity," I began crisply, "I recently found out something that  
changes everything."  
The blonde airhead in the bridal gown looked even more bewildered than  
before.   
"Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett!" Mother shouted again.   
I turned around to look at the woman I despised. How could she have been my  
mother? I still ask myself that everyday.   
"Mother," I replied, angrily. "You have been trying for the longest time to  
make stay away from Miguel. But no more. The truth has to come out now."  
"And what is the truth you're talking about, Kay?" Charity asked, impatient.   
"Well, Charity," I said. "The truth is that just two months ago, Miguel and I  
made love...."  
Gasps arose inside the church. I could see Jessica and Reese looking at me  
disapprovingly. Not just about having sex with Miguel, but also because I ruined  
Charity's and Miguel's day. Their stares felt like physical pain. My friends never used  
to look at me like that. Never. Look what my friendships had become just because of  
my love for Miguel. Even though it hurt to see them look at me that way, I would not  
stop telling everyone the truth.   
I looked at Charity, who was staring at Miguel with pain and distrust in her  
eyes. She already had had so many premonitions that Miguel would one day leave her  
for me and now it seemed to be coming true. In her eyes I mean. I hoped her  
premonitions were a glimpse into the real future.   
Miguel looked away, ashamed. He couldn't even look at his fiancée. He knew  
he should have told her, but he didn't want any problems between the two. But now he  
had more than his share of it.   
"That's not all," I continued.   
Miguel's head jerked up. He looked alarmed as he stared at me, waiting to see  
what I had to say.   
"Kay?!" Miguel asked, breathing heavily. I knew instantly from his tone, and  
his body language that he knew what the next words would be out of my mouth. He  
knew me well enough after 18 years to figure out my secret.   
I nodded my head to him.   
He groaned loudly. "Oh no, NO!"he yelled.  
"Miguel, what is going on?" Charity looked at us, waiting for answers.   
"I can tell you, Charity," I said. "You see, about a week after Miguel and I  
made love, he proposed to you. From the very beginning I was opposed to this  
marriage, but now I have another reason as to why I want this marriage stopped."  
Every pair of eyes in the church was locked on me. Everyone listened intently  
to hear what I had to say.   
Here goes a wrecked marriage, I thought to myself.   
"I'm pregnant," I said simply.   
There were a lot of expressions on the faces of the people there that day. But  
now I only remember Miguel's, Charity's and my Mother's features.   
Miguel turned his back to Charity and the audience. He couldn't stand to hurt  
his beloved like that. Charity fell to the floor, crying and screaming "no, no, you're  
lying. How can you two do this to me!?" And Mother stood up, walked over to where I  
was standing and slapped me so hard that I fell over, bumping into the pews.   
"You bitch!" she yelled out. She didn't care that her wonderful, innocent little  
image of motherly perfection was being spoiled that day; all that mattered was Charity.  
As usual.   
I looked at her and laughed.   
"You can slap me all you want, you can send me off to Siberia for all I care! But  
I am carrying Miguel's baby and you can't change that." I spit out at her.   
She raised a hand at me again but my father stopped her.   
"Don't you dare touch Kay!" he bellowed out.   
I walked away from them, as they argued. The peaceful church was in such  
pandemonium.   
"Kay," Miguel said, a bit angry, a bit surprised. "I need to talk to you outside!"  
I nodded. We walked outside to the front of the church.   
"I don't believe this, Kay!" Miguel exploded.   
"I know, Miguel," I said, comfortingly. "But I am pregnant."  
"Kay, I'm not going to ask you to have an abortion. But couldn't you have put  
the love you have for me aside? Couldn't you let me be happy with Charity? If you  
really loved me, Kay, then you would have let me be happy with her."  
I looked at him in disbelief. How could he possibly think that I would put aside  
the love I felt for him? Especially when I was pregnant!   
Tears came to my eyes. "And what about my happiness?" I asked. "Doesn't  
that matter at all?"  
"Ohh, Kay," he said, seeing my point of view. He tried to hug me but I rejected  
it.   
"You know, Miguel," I said. "For a few years now I have seen Charity take  
everything and everyone from my life. She took my mother's and Jessica's love away  
from me, she stole my room, my car, and most importantly, you. Do you know how  
unhappy I have been? Can you just imagine?"  
Miguel gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry, Kay," he said. "I see where  
you are coming from."  
This time, I let him envelop me in a hug. I cried and cried on his shoulder,  
mascara streaking my face.   
Daddy, Noah, Gwen and Hank came outside then.   
"Is everything ok?" Hank asked.   
We nodded.   
They all held me and said comforting words, as we walked back inside.  
"Miguel what are you gonna do?" Noah whispered to him.   
"I don't know," Miguel answered, scratching his head. "But I know I can't  
marry Charity right now. Not with everything that has happened."  
Noah nodded understandingly. 


	6. KS 6

Chapter 6:   
  
Miguel walked his way back to the alter. "Charity..." he began but was  
interrupted.   
"Shut up, Miguel!" Charity hissed, revealing a darker side of herself to  
everyone within watching distance. "Everything that needed to be said was said!"  
"But... I love you!" Miguel said that for the first time in the last ten minutes.   
"Love me?" Charity asked, laughing scornfully. "That's very funny."  
Miguel grabbed a troubled Charity's hand. "I do love you," he repeated.  
"Nothing can change that."  
"Ha," Charity cried out. "Not even something like my cousin's pregnancy?"   
Miguel, as serious as ever, looked Charity in the eye and without having to  
think about it said: "Kay's pregnancy did not kill our love. It just put a damper on our  
wedding plans. The three of us need to sit down, like adults, and talk about this."  
Just then I walked back to the alter where everyone already was standing  
around, whispering to each other. I was able to hear the last thing Miguel had just told  
Charity - the part about the three of us discussing this like adults. Let's just say - like  
hell Charity did.   
When she saw me walk over to where everyone already was, she went ballistic.  
That was the first chance where she was able to directly display to me how she felt  
about my news. And directly display she did. Don't get me wrong - she barely spoke,  
didn't even cuss obscenities at me. But she did go on a full, physical attack.   
She flung flower vases at me, missing me narrowly. She ran to my side, pulling  
at my hair, punching at my stomach. "There's no way you're gonna have this baby!"  
she screamed at me. Daddy, Noah, Hank and Miguel pulled her off of me.   
"That's enough!" Daddy shouted to everyone. "There will be no wedding today  
folks. You can all go home now."  
The audience, who I might say got more than they bargained for by coming to  
the church today, sighed as they got up to leave. Apparently, some people liked the  
drama I had created more than the potential wedding that was to happen between  
Miguel and Charity.   
"I want to talk to you later, young man," I heard Daddy fiercely say to Miguel.   
"Yes, sir," Miguel gulped.   
Pilar came up to stand by her youngest son. She had tears in her eyes. She had  
thanked God that Antonio, Luis and Theresa had had successful marriages. How she  
wished that Miguel had had the same. But there was no way I would let that happen.  
Not to Charity anyway.   
Theresa came up to me as I was getting ready to leave the church.   
"I need to talk to you, Kay," she said neutrally.   
I turned to look at her. I used to always think of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald as  
an older sister, but I could tell from her facial expressions that day that older sister  
was the last thing she was going to be like to me at that moment. While her tone was  
neutral, her body and facial languages weren't. She looked just as mad as Mother and  
Charity. Grabbing my arm, she practically dragged me off to the far corner of the  
church.   
"How could you do this to Miguel and Charity?" Theresa asked me, aghast.   
I sighed. No one seemed to care about what I was going through! I was  
pregnant for Chrissake! How could I let Miguel marry Charity when I was carrying his  
baby?! I realized that this was a fight I could not win, either way. If I had let Miguel  
marry Charity, people would have wondered why I did not tell Miguel about his child  
before he married her. And if I did tell Miguel about my pregnancy, people were going  
to blame me for ending the marriage before it even began.   
"Theresa," I said crisply. "Tell me something. What would you have done? If  
you were in my position and Miguel was Ethan and Charity Gwen."  
Theresa huffed. "I don't have to answer that now because I will never be in  
your position! Ethan and I are married now. Gwen can't bother us."  
"What about hypothetically speaking, Theresa?" I blurted out. "If you were  
carrying Ethan's child just as he was getting ready to marry Gwen - would you have let  
him marry her?"  
"My child?" Ethan, my half brother, asked, coming up behind us. He had only  
heard part of what we were discussing and he looked confused.   
He turned to his wife. "Theresa, are you pregnant, too?" he asked half in shock  
half in glee.   
Theresa shook her head no vehemently.   
"We were just speculating, Ethan," I said. "About what Theresa would do if she  
were in my situation right now."  
I turned to stare at Theresa, waiting for a response, but she became quiet. She  
may not have answered, but her silence spoke volumes.   
"Don't blame me for something you would do no differently, T," I told her, as I  
walked away.   
I could hear Ethan and Theresa arguing about what we had just discussed. It  
made me laugh. I did not want to cause problems in their marriage - heck I was just in  
it to ruin ONE marriage today ok?! - but it was amusing to see how many people were  
being affected by my pregnancy.   
  
***** 


	7. KS 7

Chapter 7:   
  
I knew that I very well couldn't go home. I knew Dad was supportive of me but  
Mother, Jessica and Charity sure weren't. Since they outnumbered us three to two, we  
decided to just get our stuff and crash somewhere else. We went to a local hotel in  
Harmony. Once we got there, Dad called up Miguel and ordered him to come over.  
They hadn't had their talk yet. Overall and looking at the past, Dad had always  
thought of Miguel as being another one of his sons. But his demeanor towards him did  
change a bit when he found out that Miguel made his oldest daughter pregnant. Who  
could blame him?!   
But hey it's not like I minded. If I had to win Miguel over just by having him  
make love to me through "Charity's Essence" and therefore causing me to be  
pregnant, then so be it! The hell with HOW. As long as I did it, nothing else mattered.   
Miguel came over, quickly. He knew a confrontation was most likely waiting for  
him, but he was no coward. He would own up to his doings. Just like he'd own up to this  
baby of his that I was carrying.   
From the minute he walked into the hotel room door I knew that he cared. Sure,  
he was upset that I had spoiled his big wedding day, but he knew how I felt. I could feel  
it deep within me: he'd be the best father ever to this unborn baby! And hopefully, the  
greatest husband to me! But I was just dreaming.   
In short, here's what happened the last 7 months of my pregnancy: Miguel  
visited me every day. He told me from the very beginning that he wanted to be  
involved and thankfully he kept his word. He seemed just as excited about this baby as  
me! That made me hopeful about the two of US tying the knot one day. Daddy divorced  
Mother. He said he couldn't be married to someone who didn't care at all about his  
child. Daddy and I moved back home and we kicked out Mother and Charity. We  
welcomed Jessica to stay with us but she refused, and moved in to the B & B with  
Mother and Charity. So what was once considered the Bennett family home now  
consisted of me, Daddy, Noah, Hank, and of course, Ivy Winthrop-Crane living  
together. Ivy was Daddy's first love. His heart eventually found its way back to her,  
and I was happy for both of them. Noah and Gwen began dating and they have been  
getting closer and closer lately. Uncle Hank and Sheridan Crane's friend Liz  
Sanbourne have gotten to know one another very well and have been going out for  
about six months.   
In the beginning, when Charity first got word of my pregnancy, she wanted  
nothing to do with Miguel. She was barely civil to him. Much less me. I couldn't blame  
her; in fact I was happy that she was leaving Miguel. It gave him more chance to be  
mine. But he wasn't. And even though I was soon going to have his child, things still  
weren't completely going the way I wanted them to.   
  
My baby was due sometime around early June. That was just a few weeks  
away. Ivy, who was supportive as an unofficial "mom", threw me a baby shower. Not  
many people came. It hurt not to have Jessica, Charity, and Mother there but it was no  
surprise. Liz, Beth, Gwen, Simone, Dr. Russell, Whitney, Theresa, Pilar, Ivy, and  
Sheridan showed up. I had fun. Here I was, age 19, getting ready to give birth soon. I  
had definitely grown up too fast the past few years. Nothing I could do to change that  
now. Not like I would if I could. I was going to have Miguel's baby!   
"So is it a boy or a girl?" Beth, who just a few days ago had returned from a  
two-month vacation with Luis, asked me as she gave me a hug.   
"It's a boy," I said happily. "I just found out last week."  
"That's great. Same here," said Beth.   
I didn't digest the information quickly. Did she just say same here? I thought to  
myself. Is she pregnant also?   
"You're...." I paused, looking at her tummy.   
She laughed, giving me another hug. "Don't tell anyone yet. Today is Your  
Day. But I am four and a half months along."  
"That's great!" I said, rejoicing. I was so happy for her. Beth's dreams were  
finally all coming true. The girl was heartbroken the first time when Luis had to break  
up his engagement to her because of his duty to his family. But not again. Beth finally  
married the man she had been in love with for ages. And soon she was going to have  
his child! I wished right then and there that Miguel's and my story would end up as  
happily as hers obviously had been. I felt it deep within me, that just by looking at Beth  
smile, that I was going to be alright. That Miguel and I would eventually marry and live  
a happy life. Just like Beth's life with Luis. And even though that dream life has yet to  
take place, even now, almost 20 years later, I still cling to it. I still believe in it. Loving  
is believing, and I still believe in Miguel's and my love.   
  
***** 


	8. KS 8

Chapter 8:   
  
Finally, the day had come. Time to give birth. I was taken to the hospital at 5:41  
am in the morning. Daddy drove Miguel and me there. Hank, Noah, Liz, Gwen, and  
Beth arrived just a little bit later.   
During the drive there, Miguel held my hand the whole time. He whispered in  
my ear about how he couldn't wait for our baby to finally come out. He seemed so  
excited. That made me happy. Miguel may not have been mine at that point, and he  
isn't mine now, but it was a comfort to know that he was forever tied to me through this  
child.   
I do not happen to believe in fate the way Theresa did, but looking back on that  
day, I could tell fate was on my side. It always had been. Charity may have stolen  
Miguel's heart, but that's all she stole. (Besides, her and Miguel were barely speaking  
now. She was still upset. She hadn't forgiven him yet.) I was the one who had the  
memories, the "firsts" as I liked to call it. First friend, first kiss, first person who was  
there for him when his father disappeared. First girl he made love to. And now first girl  
who was having his baby. I knew there could and very possibly would be seconds,  
thirds, fourths even. But the way I saw it, I was there for him from the very beginning.  
That should account for something, right? We had gone through so much together, our  
lives had been so intertwined as we were growing up - it only seemed right that we  
would one day link our lives together forever through marriage.   
But at that time, I had other stuff to worry about. Like the contractions! They  
hurt so much, but it was worth it. I clutched Miguel's hand as Daddy parked the car in  
the hospital lot. I was soon placed on a stretcher and rushed inside.   
"I'm here for you, Kay," Miguel assured me.   
"I know, Miguel," I answered quickly.  
A few hours had passed, and ..... nothing. This baby didn't want to come out just  
yet!   
By that time, Theresa, Pilar and the Russell sisters had come to the hospital as  
well.   
Pilar gave me an affectionate hug. "You're going to make me a grandma,  
honey," she said.   
I smiled through my contractions.   
"I must say, though, Kay," she continued. "I didn't expect my first grandchild  
to be born under these circumstances - what with no marriage between the baby's  
parents and all. But knowing that it's you who is giving me my first grandchild makes  
me so happy. I know everything will be all right."  
I began to cry. Her words hit home. They were so sincere - I had been missing  
that endearment in my life. My Mother had pretty much "given up" on me and was no  
longer in my life. Growing up, Pilar had always been like a second mother. And she  
seemed like a real mom to me now more than ever.   
"Thank you," I said through my tears. "For everything."  
She gave me another hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
Dr. Russell walked in then.   
"How's everything going, Kay?" she asked me.   
"Good, Dr. Russell," I answered. "The contractions are getting closer."  
She nodded. "You should be carrying a little boy in your arms soon." She  
grinned at me.   
I beamed. I was soon going to carry Miguel's child in my arms. My child. The  
child we had created together. Everything I had done - the manipulations, the schemes,  
they didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was this baby. That day was one of the  
best days ever. I was going to get the greatest gift in life. To give life.   
The contractions got more intense. The pain increased. I must have looked like  
a mess; I hadn't had time to brush my hair or put on some makeup before we came to  
the hospital.   
"I think it's time," Dr. Russell told Miguel, Daddy, Pilar and me.   
The others, Gwen, Beth, Noah, Sheridan, Theresa, Ethan, Antonio, Luis,  
Simone and Hank, were anxiously waiting outside.   
"Let's go, Kay," Miguel urged me, holding my hand.   
"Come on, honey you can do it," Daddy encouraged.  
I nodded at them all.   
The process was long and hard and it took the life out of me but the baby  
eventually was born. My baby. I looked at Miguel and smiled through my tears.   
Here was our child. Ohhh, he looked so much like Miguel already! It was too  
soon to tell but our baby did have Miguel's dark brown hair and eyes, and his fair skin.   
Miguel looked back at me as I held the baby in my arms. He came closer and  
touched the baby for the first time.   
I could tell he loved our son as much as I did.   
"Kay...." Miguel began, not finding the words to describe how he felt.  
"He's beautiful, Miguel!" I answered. "What should we name him?"  
"How about Ricky?" Miguel suggested.   
"I love it," I answered smiling.   
Miguel gave me a slow kiss on the lips. It took me by surprise but I returned it.  
He hadn't kissed me like that since that night of love we shared a little over nine  
months ago. I knew that his heart still belonged to Charity, and that he was only  
kissing me because of this situation, but it felt so right! This was the first time he  
kissed me on his own choice. No "Charity's Essence", no spin the bottle. It felt so  
good to be in his arms and feel his lips on mine.   
He didn't have to say much because I knew how he was feeling. I was feeling  
the same way. Something new was changing our lives and we were both happy that we  
had each other to turn to for support. 


	9. KS 9

Chapter 9:   
  
Daddy and Pilar took a look at their new grandchild. Ricky Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
They both had tears in their eyes. I could tell that they were sad that they could not  
share this moment with their spouses (meaning Mother and Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald)  
but it was a consolation to have each other. As friends.   
Ivy soon arrived to the hospital.   
"I'm so sorry I'm late," she apologized to Daddy and me.   
"It's ok," we both replied.   
"Come look at my son," I beckoned to her.   
"That's OUR son," Miguel corrected me.  
"Our son," I said gently as I thought about how happy that fact made me.   
Ivy winked at me. She knew how deep in love I was with Miguel. She felt the  
same way with my Daddy.   
Why aren't Ivy and Daddy married yet? I wondered to myself then. Why aren't  
Miguel and I married?  
But I didn't want to start thinking about that now. Not after having went  
through a grueling process of giving birth. I just wanted to sleep.   
I yawned.   
"Let's give Kay some time to take a nap," Ivy suggested. "She's a mommy  
now! She needs her rest."  
I closed my eyes and thought about what Ivy said. I am a mommy now. I'm  
going to be the best mommy to Ricky, I told myself. Nothing like my Mother. I would  
never make the same mistakes she made. I dozed off to sleep, dreaming about me,  
Miguel and Ricky, one small but happy family.   
  
* * * * *   
In the following weeks, after me and Ricky were taken home, and once I got  
used to life as a mom, something surprising happened. Well somethings happened. It  
happened gradually but Miguel grew more and more loving towards me and the baby.  
He loved this child so much! And slowly I could tell he began to get over Charity. She  
still barely spoke to him. She was living with Mother and Jessica at the B&B. That  
was good for me, so I could get closer to Miguel. Which is exactly what I did. I mean,  
what we did. We got so much closer, mainly because of the baby but also because we  
had a deeper understanding of our connection to each other now. We were older, much  
more mature and deep down we each were asking ourselves, 'why aren't we with each  
other?' But I didn't want things to go too quickly, for fear that every hope and dream I  
had to be with Miguel might backfire. He was finally seeing me for me! And he wanted  
me! Even when Charity was still around!   
Oh I could tell he still loved her. It was obvious. Her picture was still framed in  
his bedroom. But they had barely shared one conversation this past year since Ricky  
was born. The less he saw of her, the better. She could do nothing to hurt us now.  
Miguel and I were getting more and more involved romantically. Charity was  
out of the picture. Life was great. Until one day, came my other surprise. And this one  
was not going to make me happy.  
  
One day, while I was home alone with Ricky on a Saturday afternoon, I heard  
the front door in the living room open and close.   
That's weird, I thought to myself. Daddy said he would be working till the  
evening today. And Noah and Hank went to the ski mountain lodge with Gwen and Liz.   
Carrying Ricky in my arms, I walked downstairs to see who it was.   
"What are you guys doing here?!" I shouted, scaring the baby.   
Charity, Grace (as she was now called by everyone, even her own kids), and  
Jessica were standing there looking up at me.   
Charity narrowed her eyes at me.   
"If you forgot, Kay," my ex-Mother said crisply, "this used to be my home for  
25 years before your precious Daddy kicked me out!"  
"And if you forgot, Mother," I retaliated, coming down the stairs, carrying  
Ricky, "after 25 years, Daddy finally saw you for the bitch that you are! That is why  
you don't live here anymore, and you're not welcome either. Neither are you,  
Charity."   
They smirked. I looked at Jessica. Poor girl was stuck between both of us. She  
loved Daddy, Hank, Noah and me, but she also loved Grace and Charity.   
"Hi, Kay," she replied quietly. She looked at Ricky, who was in my arms. That  
was the first time she was ever seeing her nephew. When he was three months old.  
Grace refused to allow her to visit me in the hospital the time Ricky was born.   
I could tell how happy looking at the baby made her.  
"Do you want to hold him?" I asked. "His name's Ricky."  
It made me upset that three months after I had given birth, I was just  
introducing my son to my sister for the first time. A lot of changes had took place since  
the day of that wedding.   
Jessica held Ricky for the first time and she looked at me, smiling. "He is so  
cute," she told me, tears in her eyes, "he looks more like Miguel, though, don't you  
think?"  
I nodded grinning. It was nice to feel close to Jessica again. I had missed her  
this past year.   
Grace and Charity looked at Ricky with disdain. They seemed to think that this  
child had been the root of all of their problems. Miguel calling off the wedding to  
Charity because he found out I was pregnant with Ricky. Grace and Daddy getting a  
divorce because of her contempt for my being pregnant and ruining Charity's wedding  
to Miguel. But this beautiful child was in no way a problem. He was the reason behind  
all my happiness. Me giving birth to an adorable son! Me having someone to take  
care of now. Someone who was forever going to be a reminder of that night Miguel and  
I shared. Miguel and me getting closer because of Ricky. What more could I ask for?  
Life was great. Nothing could ruin it now.   
"Kay," Charity piped up, a sly grin crossing her face, "there is a reason we're  
here." 


	10. KS 10

Chapter 10:  
  
I turned to look at my cousin. "Oh really?" I said nonchalantly, "what is that  
reason?"  
"Well," she began. "You see, I want Miguel back. I still love him. And you  
know what? He still loves me - he always will."  
She looked at me, waiting for a reaction.  
"Miguel doesn't want you now," I informed her calmly. "His life is with me and  
Ricky."  
Charity snickered. "Not for long."  
"What are you talking about, Charity?" I asked. Now I was concerned. I saw  
how violent and crazy innocent, sweet little Charity became when I announced that I  
was pregnant. I knew what she was capable of when angry.   
She gave me a wicked grin before answering my question. "I love Miguel with  
all my heart. And he loves me. That is the never ending truth. But you see, the thing is,  
you had his child and now he is by your side, even though he still wants me. He feels  
obliged to you, Kay! Can't you see that?!"  
I shook my head at her. It wasn't true. Miguel was a sensitive and caring  
person but he wouldn't sacrifice his own happiness for mine. If he really wanted to be  
with Charity, he would have been. Ricky and I couldn't stop him. Only God could.   
"Charity," I said fuming, "why do you decide a whole year later after he  
decided not to marry you that you still want to be with him?"   
She stared at me, very angry.   
I didn't care if she got blue in the face, I decided to continue. "Why can't you  
just leave him alone? He is getting more and more closer to me and Ricky, cousin  
dearest. He loves us more than he ever loved you."  
With those words escaping my lips, Charity walked over to where I was  
standing and swiftly slapped me on the cheek.  
Nursing my red cheek, I turned to look at her. She resembled a steaming  
engine. It made me laugh. I chuckled at what she had just done. It was kind of funny to  
know that under that sweet, loving exterior lied a conniving, angry little bitch of a  
person.   
"Think about this, Kay. I came up with a plan for me to be with Miguel forever.  
And guess what?" She pretended to be cheerful like she had a big surprise for me.   
"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.  
"You're going to help me get Miguel back!"  
I laughed whole-heartedly. This was a joke, right? Even if it wasn't, how could  
she possibly expect me to do such a thing? Didn't she know me at all?  
"I'm not kidding, Kathleen," Charity said, getting all serious now. She never  
used to call me that. No one did besides Grace and that was when she was very upset  
with me. I guess Grace taught Charity that.  
"You're crazy," I said walking away from her.  
She grabbed my arm. "I want Miguel back, Kay. He shouldn't be with you or  
anyone else for that matter. And you're going to help me whether you like it or not!"  
"I would never help you," I shouted turning my back on her.  
"Never?" Charity asked me, smirking. "Not even for something or someone  
like Ricky?"  
That got my attention. I spun around to face her. "Just what are you talking  
about, Charity?" I demanded.   
"Like I've been saying all along, Kay," she replied. "I want Miguel back. And  
the only person who can help me get him back is you. I know you, though. There is no  
way you'd help me. So I have to resort to threats."  
I couldn't believe what she was saying. She was threatening to harm my son  
just so she could get Miguel back for herself?!  
"What are you gonna do?" I gave her a death stare.  
"Well, Kay," she answered. "It depends on what you do, or don't do for that  
matter. You follow my plan, and do as I say then nobody gets hurt and I get Miguel.  
But if you choose otherwise, then you can say goodbye to your son! You know me,  
Kay. You are aware that if no one was restraining me that day in the church, I was  
going to kill you. If I have to, I will kill Ricky."  
I couldn't believe this. Just an hour ago, everything was swell. My life was  
perfect. Now I was going through a living nightmare. Charity was right. I knew she  
wasn't lying when she threatened to kill Ricky.   
I sighed deeply. What was I to do? I loved Miguel but I also loved Ricky! I  
couldn't choose between them! But Ricky was more important to me. We were talking  
about Ricky's life here. Charity didn't threaten to kill Miguel. Just steal him away  
from me. It was a hard decision, one that I didn't want to make, but I knew Ricky was  
the right choice to make. He hadn't done anything wrong. He shouldn't die because of  
me.   
"What's your plan?" I asked her, giving in.  
"Does that mean you're in?" she asked me.   
I nodded dejectedly.   
She literally jumped for joy as she gave Grace a high-five.  
I turned to look at Jessica still holding my son. I went by both of them.  
"What are you going to do now, Kay?" Jessica whispered, feeling sorry that I  
was put in this position.  
"I don't know, Jess," I answered, thinking it over. "But I'll do anything to keep  
Ricky safe and alive."  
I gave my son a tight hug. I would never lose him, I told myself, hoping I was  
right.  
  
  
  
**** what do u all think so far? charity has a plan for kay... what do u think it could be?***** 


	11. KS 11

Chapter 11:  
  
I went back to where Charity and Grace were standing in the living room,  
looking smug. How I wanted to wipe those looks off their faces!   
"Alright, Kay," Charity began. "This is my plan. I want no interruptions as I tell  
you all of this. You are to do exactly what I want or you can say goodbye to Ricky.  
Pack up your things because you're leaving Harmony. You're off to college! You have  
just enough time to enroll for the spring semester at the University of Connecticut. It's  
a couple of states away, far enough to make sure you never return to Harmony within  
those 4 years."  
She paused to look at my expressions.  
She wanted me to go to college in another state? That's how she was going to  
keep me away from Miguel? It horrified me but was also amusing to know that she  
thought shipping me off to college was the only way she would keep me apart from the  
man we both loved.   
She continued. "So ya, Kay, I don't want you to ever come back here for a visit.  
Not even during summer or Christmas break. Say your busy. Make up a lie. Anything.  
You don't write letters to anyone in Harmony, you don't send emails, no phone calls.  
Absolutely no communication. You tell Miguel that you were planning on going to this  
university for some time now and now that your life is back in order a little bit you can  
and will do it. You take Ricky with you. You can return once you graduate. But that is  
the only time I want to see or hear about you, ok?"  
"That's your plan?" I asked her. "Sending me off to college? You think Miguel  
will come back to you once Ricky and I aren't around?"  
"I know it," she smirked.   
"Miguel loves me," I informed her. "He would never be with you, even if I am  
not around for fifty years! He used to love you Charity, back when everyone thought  
you were 'good.' He sees you for what you really are. Besides, he has me and Ricky to  
love now."  
"Tell me that again in four years," Charity sneered.   
I slapped her hard on the cheek. I was losing my temper. But who wouldn't  
when they were in my position?!   
Charity gave a small laugh and pointed upstairs. "Well?" she said.  
"Well what?" I asked rudely.  
"Go start packing! You're a college student now. You leave in two days. We  
already took care of everything, including where you will be living, and the plane trip to  
Connecticut."  
She gave me a slight push in the direction of the stairs. "You can tell Miguel  
tonight why you're leaving. But I have specific instructions on what you can and cannot  
tell him."  
I sighed as I began to pack. I thought about what Charity had said. There must  
be something I could do to stop her! I should tell Daddy. But I knew Charity. The  
police weren't even going to be able to stop that psycho from getting what and who she  
wanted. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me! Here was a girl I met just half a  
decade ago: In five years she had systematically taken over all the important aspects  
of my life. She stole Miguel, she got my bedroom and car, she made Mother despise  
me and now she was shipping me out of Harmony! When and why did I become  
Charity's puppet?   
Tears fell from my cheeks as I looked around my bedroom. Pretty soon, this  
place was going to be a memory. 20 years I had spent growing up in this house and now  
I was involuntarily leaving?!  
What hurt the most was my having to tell Miguel that I was leaving soon. But it  
was inevitable. He came over that night, when Ricky was asleep and Charity and  
Grace had already left. Jessica decided to stay and keep me company. She knew I  
needed her support and she was there for me.   
"Hi, Kay," he said, giving me a small kiss on the lips.   
I kissed him back, my heart feeling a pang of regret. This could very well be the  
last time he'd kiss me like that. But I didn't want to think of that. I just had to make  
him understand that I wanted to leave and go off to college. Those were Charity's  
instructions.   
"Miguel," I said. "There's something I need to tell you. Something you're  
probably not going to like. But I'm going to do it. And say it."  
He looked at me with worry. "What is it, Kay?"   
"I'm leaving Harmony," I managed to choke out.   
He stared at me as if his world had just crashed. Mine had, too. How could I  
leave Harmony when I knew that I had a great love here? How can I abandon  
everyone I love? Daddy and Ivy? My brother, my uncle, my friends? I looked at  
Miguel, pretending that going to college was something I really wanted to do.   
"Why?" he asked, upset. "For how long?"  
"I'm going to college! The University of Connecticut to be exact." I faked  
cheerfulness. "You know, Miguel, I never really got the chance to go like planned  
because of Ricky being born. But now I can go and why shouldn't I? Right?" I waited  
for a response from him.   
He didn't say anything. He just kept staring at me, disappointment covering his  
whole face.  
I couldn't look at him because I knew how much what I was saying was hurting  
him. It was hurting me, too.   
  
**** What do u all think? Do u like the direction this story is going in? r/r plz!! **** 


	12. KS 12

Chapter 12:   
  
Earlier that night, when I had phoned Miguel and told him to come over  
because I had something important to tell him, this was what he said: "I have  
something for you too, Kay."  
But thinking about my big dilemma had made me forget all about his surprise. I  
now realize that he never even gave me that surprise. I wonder what it was. I still don't  
know, but I have a feeling it was something I would like. Oh well. Anyways, Miguel  
kept looking at me, confused.   
"Kay," he said looking frustrated, "why would you want to leave Ricky and me  
behind while you go to college for four years? And why that particular college?"  
"Miguel," I said quietly, following Charity's orders, "I'm taking Ricky with  
me." I knew those words would hurt him just like everything else I was saying that  
night already had.   
He looked at me, agape. "W-Why? Taking Ricky with you? What about me?  
What about us?! And why are you going so far away?"  
Miguel hardly ever got mad at anything but he was getting close to it that night.   
"Miguel, I really want to! This is a great oppurtunity! Please, I need to do this.  
You understand, right?"  
He didn't reply. He turned his back to me as he absorbed everything I said.  
"Why do you want to leave your life here? You have everything and anything you  
could possibly need! Kay, why are you doing this? I know you. There must be some  
other reason..."   
"D-Don't be silly, Miguel!" I stammered. "I want to go to Connecticut. You can  
relate to how I'm feeling, can't you?"  
Miguel nodded slowly and sadly, giving in. I knew he would. He was always the  
most considerate person here in Harmony. I loved him for it.   
"I can't stop you, Kay. You have a right to do what you want. When are you  
leaving?" he asked in a discouraged tone.   
"In two days," I answered.   
He nodded as the information set in. He looked so sad, how I wanted to tell him  
the truth, about what Charity was threatening to do to Ricky! But I couldn't.   
I hate you, Charity Standish, I thought to myself. Look what you are doing to  
me, Ricky and Miguel!  
"I better go home," Miguel said. "Mama's waiting for me."  
"Oh wait, Miguel," I stopped him. "What was your surprise?"  
He didn't answer me for a few seconds. He put his hand in his pocket and  
touched something that was obviously there. That was probably my surprise.   
"It's nothing," he said. "There's no point in giving it to you now."  
With that, he walked out, closing more than just the front door behind him. He  
was closing any chance of us being happy together in the future.  
I looked at the closed door, tears coming to my eyes. I fell down into the sofa,  
tears flowing on the couch. I didn't want to leave! I didn't want to hurt Miguel. Things  
were going great between us and now... it was hell.   
  
* * * * *   
Daddy and Ivy came home a little bit after Miguel left. I told them that I  
wanted to go to Connecticut to pursue a college education. They seemed surprised and  
puzzled but they didn't say much. Wished me luck. Were supportive. They knew  
something was wrong, but they also thought I could take care of it.   
Beth and Gwen came over to my house the next day. They seemed angry.   
"We heard that you're going away to pursue a college education. What's the  
deal, Kay?" Beth asked, trying to get me to open up. She could tell I wouldn't leave  
Harmony to go to the University of Connecticut voluntarily, and she wanted to know  
why I was really going.   
"Kay," Gwen said trying to calm down a very pregnant Beth, "It's just that, we  
know you and well, this doesn't seem like something you would do. Especially now that  
things are so great between you and Miguel."  
I sighed. I wanted to tell them the truth. They were the closest friends I had.  
Simone and Reese had just about given up on our friendships and barely talked to me  
anymore. And Jessica was barely around for me to confide in her. But Gwen and Beth  
cared. They deserved to know, as did Miguel. But I couldn't tell either of them the  
truth.   
"Look," I told the two of them, "going away to college was something I wanted  
to do ever since I was 18. I was planning to do that - then I had Ricky. But now I can  
go. And why shouldn't I?"  
"But why all the way to Connecticut?!" Gwen practically shouted, getting  
almost as frustrated and impatient as Beth.   
"Because I did some research and that school has everything I am looking for,"  
I lied.  
Beth threw her hands up in the arm, muttering to herself. Grabbing her purse,  
she left my house, angrier than ever. Gwen looked at Beth just as she slammed the  
front door shut behind her. She then turned to stare at me.   
"I really advise you to think this over, Kay," she told me. "Something MUST  
have happened for you to want to leave. Is everything ok?"  
I nodded. "Nothing's wrong, Gwen. Trust me. I WANT to do this."  
She sighed, nodding her head. "I should go, too." she said sadly. "I'll come by  
tomorrow to see you leave."   
"Ok," I answered, tears clouding up my eyes. Gwen and Beth had been so  
close in finding out the truth, but once again I couldn't tell them. Maybe one day I  
would. Just not right now.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fourty hours later, I was in an airport, getting ready to leave Harmony and my  
life (as I knew it). Miguel was there, but the whole time he acted forlorn. I couldn't  
blame him. I was abandoning him and taking his son away in the process! I just wanted  
to give him a big kiss, be in his arms forever and run away (with Ricky) from this big  
mess that Charity had created of our lives.   
I quickly said goodbye to my family, to Beth, Liz, Gwen, and Pilar. The last  
person waiting for me was Miguel.  
"Miguel," I said, grabbing his arm. "Never forget me, ok? I love you so much!  
Don't ever forget the love we have! Take care, and I'll be back in four short years,  
ok?" I was crying as I said those words.   
Miguel gave me a hug and a kiss. "I love you, too, Kay, but it's not too late to  
change your mind. Stay here. Don't leave me. What am I gonna do without you and  
Ricky?" He gave me another hug and wouldn't let go.   
"You'll be fine, Miguel. Don't forget us."   
"I will never forget you, Kay. You and Ricky are my life."  
I hoped he was right. I gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before turning to go.   
Carrying my handbag and Ricky in my arms, I turned to get one more glimpse  
of everyone I loved. They looked so sad. No sadder than me though. Little did I know  
that four years later, this bunch was not going to be the same as I remembered them to  
be. 


	13. KS 13

Chapter 13:   
  
The plane trip seemed like a blur. I was in tears nearly the whole time. I was  
already missing Miguel. Lucky for me, Ricky slept through most of the trip without  
wearing me out.   
What am I going to do without Miguel in my life for four years? I thought to  
myself.   
Ricky woke up then and I began to feed him. It was not fair! Ricky was just 4  
months old and now for the next 4 years of his life he was not going to be able to know  
who his daddy was. Thank God I had brought a picture of Miguel with me. I would  
keep Miguel alive in Ricky's heart no matter what.   
All I know is, I told myself reassuringly, if Miguel really loves me, like he does,  
he won't be with anyone else while I am away. He'll wait for my return, so then we can  
be happily together again. I can't wait for that day!  
About twenty minutes later, the plane landed in Connecticut.   
Here's my new life, I thought to myself. As I got out of the airplane, holding  
Ricky in my arms, I looked about.   
The weather was pretty cold. The place around me looked beautiful. After  
getting my luggage, I quickly hailed a taxi cab. I wanted to get to a safe homey place  
as soon as possible. My dormitory was the only place I could go.   
I hope Charity chose a nice dorm for me, I thought bitterly, one with a nice  
roommate.   
After having gotten my room key and taking care of the luggage and all that  
extra hoopla, I was in my room, sitting on my bed. Ricky fell asleep by that time so I  
put him in his little bassinet.   
Just then I heard the door open and in came my new roommate. I was surprised  
to see a boy around my age standing there.   
This dorm is co-ed? I thought to myself? I didn't know that....  
"Hi," said the tall, brown haired, blue eyed boy. "I'm Tony. My resident  
advisor told me that I was going to have a female roommate. You're Kathleen  
Elizabeth, right?"  
"That's right," I said back, not very enthusiastically, since I didn't want to be  
here, "But please call me Kay. That is my son, Ricky."  
I pointed to where Ricky was sleeping.   
"You have a son?" he asked, surprised.  
I nodded. "Don't worry, though, he won't be a problem."  
He nodded. Hmm, I thought to myself. This guy seemed pretty nice.   
Tony closed the door behind him as he got inside. "When did you arrive?" he  
asked, trying to make conversation.   
"Just about a half hour ago," I replied.   
"Oh," he answered. "Are you a freshman?"   
"You could say that," I said a hint of bitterness creeping into my voice. "What  
about you?"  
He laughed. "I'm a junior actually. I transferred here from the University of  
Pennsylvania. I wanted to be closer to home."  
"Funny," he added, "you don't look like an 18 year old freshman."  
"I'm not," I answered. "I'm 20 years old."  
Tony's words made me remember the whole mess my life had become. Charity  
threatening to kill Ricky and saying that she will be with Miguel once I leave. Forcing  
me not to keep in touch with anyone in Harmony.   
I turned my back on Tony and sat down on my bed. I didn't want him to see me  
crying.   
He saw my tears, or at the very least heard me sobbing.  
"I'm sorry," he said. "Did I say something that brought back painful  
memories? Cause that's what it seems like. I didn't mean to."  
"I know," I said, facing him. "It's ok. Thanks." I wiped my tears away with the  
back of my hand.   
"Sure," he replied. "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
I probably shouldn't have but after Tony asked me that question, I ended up  
telling him everything. About how I stopped the wedding. About how I was pregnant  
with Ricky. How just when Miguel and I were getting closer, Charity came up with this  
devious plan to send me here and away from Miguel. I needed to vent out these  
pent-up emotions. And I said all my whole story to Tony that afternoon in our dorm  
room.   
"Wow," he said when I finished. "And here I thought you were only going to tell  
me you were homesick and missing your family. That's quite a story."  
I laughed. It felt good to tell someone how I felt about this whole mess about  
Charity, Ricky, Miguel and me.   
"Your cousin seems like the bane of your existence!" Tony exclaimed.  
I nodded a yes.   
"So you decided to go ahead with her plan and come to this school and  
eventually graduate from this university and return to Harmony in four years?" he  
asked.   
"What else could I have done?" I asked, surprised by his question. "She  
threatened to kill Ricky; I knew she was serious. She would have killed me on her  
wedding day had people not been restraining her. Charity's quite the psycho."  
He gave a whole-hearted laugh.   
I looked at him. We had just spent the last hour discussing my life and what  
happened to me this past year. But I still didn't know anything about my roommate.  
Who was this Tony guy?   
"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"I asked him. "You know a little bit  
about me - I want to get to know you."  
He gave a wicked, mischievous smile. That grin made it seem as if his past was  
worse than mine.  
I looked at him, amused. In a way, his sly look reminded me of Miguel. Miguel  
used to look at me like that back when we were 15 and almost "going out." That was  
before Charity came to town.   
Unfortunately, just as Tony was halfway through telling me about how he grew  
up here in Connecticut, Ricky woke up from his nap, screaming.   
"I'm sorry," I said to Tony. "Let me just try to calm him down and I'll get back  
to you."  
"No rush," he answered. "So this is the child you had with this Miguel guy. You  
must really love him, I mean he's the son you had with the man of your dreams and he  
got you and Miguel closer."  
I nodded happily. Ricky had gotten me and Miguel to become involved  
romantically, but could he still have that effect four years from now?   
I frowned as I thought about how much it hurt me not to be able to keep in touch  
with anyone in Harmony; what would Miguel think? I hadn't given him a phone number  
or address he could reach me at here in Connecticut. He'd probably assume that I  
wanted nothing to do with him and that was why I didn't communicate even once! But  
that wasn't true! I was being threatened.....  
I love you Miguel I silently screamed out to the harsh, cold world. Don't ever  
forget it. Keep me alive in your heart no matter what! 


	14. KS 14

Chapter 14:   
  
Unbeknowest to me, but back in Harmony, this was what was going on: Right  
when my plane took off and I was on my way to Connecticut, Miguel and Pilar headed  
back home.   
Miguel was surprised to see Charity sitting there on the front steps waiting for  
him. They hadn't talked in a long time - what was she doing here?  
"Hi, Miguel," she said sweetly, standing up.   
"Hi, Charity," he said gloomily. He was missing me already.   
She came over to him and gave him a long hug.   
"I can't believe Kay would leave you," Charity told him. "I mean she just had  
your son what - four months ago? And all of a sudden she just took off?! How do you  
know she's actually going to college? She's probably -"  
"Charity!" Miguel interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. If you came here to diss  
Kay, I'm not going to listen. I'm sorry but I need to be alone."  
He opened the front door and got inside, closing it behind him.  
Charity crossed her arms and gave a scornful laugh. Miguel may have just shut  
me out right now, she thought to herself, but deep down I know that I have got him  
suspicious about Kay's actions and reasons for leaving. Pretty soon, he'll forget all  
about that slut and come back to me! She jumped for joy, just thinking about it. She  
walked over to the B&B where Grace was. She couldn't wait to tell her what she had  
just told Miguel. Grace would be so proud!   
Elsewhere.... Beth had just delivered a baby boy. Luis and her decided to name  
him Gary. Beth was upset that I was not there to see her become a mommy, just like  
she had done for me. She used to always think of me as her little sister, since she  
never had one, and it made her sad not to have me there on that special day. I was sad  
too. I knew she was meant to deliver a few weeks after I left Harmony and I really  
wanted to be present to see the son she was going to have. But that was another thing  
Charity prevented me from experiencing.   
Also back in Harmony, Gwen was still dating Noah. I could tell, before I left,  
that those two were perfect for each other. They were the same age. They both were  
glad to have each other for support. Gwen was ultimately getting over Ethan and Noah  
was finally finding someone he could fall in love with.   
Back in Connecticut, I was busy with my classes, my part-time job and taking  
care of Ricky. I barely had five minutes to breathe each day. Tony was pretty  
supportive for a roommate, even when he didn't have to be. I appreciated that. Ricky  
was getting older and bigger. With each passing day, he looked more and more like his  
father.   
I was beginning to miss Miguel more and more. I stared at the one picture I had  
of him everyday. How I wished I could call him, once, just once! I wanted to hear his  
voice. I was beginning to forget what he sounded like. What his cologne smelled like.  
Small things like that kept evaporating from my memory every day. It drove me crazy  
to realize that Miguel was slowly getting out of my life - at least for these next few  
years.   
One weekday, I left one of my classes early and went to my dorm room for a  
while. My next class was in two hours. Ricky was away at the university's day care  
and I had some time to myself. Tony wasn't in our dorm room when I came in. I sat  
down on my bed and cried uncontrollably. I couldn't take this anymore! College was  
great - I had made new friends and was doing well in my classes - but without Miguel  
that seemed unimportant. Nothing held any importance to me anymore if Miguel  
wasn't by my side. I took out the picture I had of him and stared at it for awhile. I lost  
track of time; I didn't know how long I was there in my room looking at Miguel's  
photograph. Tony came in then.   
"Kay!" he exclaimed, coming in. I was sprawled on my bed, my face streaked  
with tears staring at Miguel's half-torn photograph.   
I got up and fell into his open arms. He gave me a hug and let me cry on his  
shoulder for a while. I was so desperate for friends. Tony was the closest friend I had  
right now. I still considered Gwen and Beth my friends but they weren't here and I  
wouldn't get the chance to talk to them for another few years.   
Life sucked right now! The only thing keeping me sane was Ricky, my one  
picture of Miguel, and Tony.   
"I worry about you sometimes," Tony informed me. "Charity's plan seemed to  
really have affected you emotionally."  
I didn't say anything, but it was true.   
  
* * * * *  
  
By the end of my freshman year at UConn (as it was called), a lot had  
happened: For one, Miguel was slowly but definitely becoming a memory, something of  
the past. Ricky had grown quite a lot, he was now almost 13 months old. Tony was  
more supportive than ever. I had been asked out a couple of times by some of the guys  
on campus and even though they were all cute and nice, my heart only wanted Miguel.   
Now it was summertime; three months to myself to do anything I pleased. Tony  
went back home to his family so it was just Ricky and me alone in our dorms that  
summer. How I wanted to go back to Harmony! But I knew I couldn't. Charity  
probably already had her hooks on Miguel. I hoped not. If Miguel really loved me, he  
wouldn't fall for her trap. I prayed everyday that those two would be kept apart.   
I was surprised when one day in August, as I was checking my mail, I noticed  
one small letter. It looked unfamiliar. I looked to see who it was from. It was marked  
"Ivy Winthrop-Crane." I was shocked. I hadn't given out any information on my  
whereabouts besides the name of the university and the state of course! How did she  
find me?!  
I tore open the letter and began to read it. This is what is said:  
Dear Kay,   
Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out where you are? I am a Crane  
after all! How come you haven't communicated with us once? I remember my college  
days - I was never too busy to keep in touch with family! But anyway, the reason I  
wrote to you dear is this: your father and Miguel are worried sick about you! They  
expected your call once your plane arrived. Honey, how come you haven't kept in  
touch? Did something happen to make you resent your family here and Harmony in  
general? There IS a reason behind all this, Kay, I know it. Why won't you tell me?  
Or at least your father? No one knows that I am writing to you. Not even your  
father. Come back for a visit soon dear, or at least call. Everyone misses you.   
With love and hope,  
Ivy 


	15. KS 15

CHAPTER 15:   
  
The words "everyone misses you" hit me the hardest. I missed them, too! So  
much! If they only knew what Charity was doing to me .... without a doubt Daddy,  
Noah, Luis and Hank would do everything they could to make sure Charity got what  
she deserved. Miguel would hate her forever. But that didn't seem like it was going to  
happen anytime soon. Dammit, what did I do to deserve this!?   
Pretty soon, the summer was drawing to a close and I was going to start my  
second year at UConn. Tony was still around and he was gonna graduate at the end of  
this year. I was sure going to miss him. He had been the greatest ally I could ask for.   
I tried to focus on my studies so I could get my mind off of Charity and Miguel.  
I finally decided on a major. Business Finance. I figured since I'm already here, I  
might as well make the most of it and get me a good degree. So that's what I set out to  
do.   
Midway through my third semester at UConn, I got quite a surprise "visit."  
Apparently, Miguel had flyed himself over to Connecticut, came on campus, and went  
to an admissions office and asked if he could get information on my whereabouts. He  
told them that he was my boyfriend and that he needed to see me as soon as possible  
because of an "emergency" back home in Harmony. That was a lie of course. Miguel  
just wanted to see me and Ricky. Wanted to know why we hadn't communicated with  
him at all. He missed us. The office called my dorm room, and luckily I was there at the  
time. They told me about this situation with Miguel and if I wanted him to have this  
information on where I was and all.   
I freaked. Miguel was here?! This could ruin everything. Charity said that I  
wasn't supposed to see Miguel or anyone from Harmony for four years. I knew what  
her reaction would be if I told the admissions office yes and Miguel came by to see me.  
I couldn't let that happen.   
"No," I told the person from the admissions office. "I don't want him to see  
me."  
"Very well," said the person.   
She hung up.  
Back at the admissions office, this is what was taking place:  
"Can I see her now?" Miguel asked impatiently.   
"No," the lady said, shaking her head. "You can't."  
"Why not?" Miguel asked, baffled.  
"Because she said she doesn't want to see you. I'm sorry, sir."  
Miguel looked at her, confused. He shook his head like he couldn't believe this.  
Why doesn't Kay want to see me? he asked himself.   
After that incident, Miguel got to thinking: Kay doesn't seem to want me  
anymore. She hasn't called, she hasn't written, she even refused to allow me to see her  
when I came for a surprise visit! I guess this means it's over. She's made it quite clear  
what she wants, or in this case, what she doesn't want. And that's me.   
Goodbye Kay! he called out silently. I will always love you! I just wish you still  
loved me the way I love you!  
With that, he put an end to it all. It was like a candle being put out. Miguel kept  
his hold on our love for almost two years. But now he was letting go.   
If Kay doesn't want me, he told himself, I'm not going to continue fighting for a  
lost cause. It's over. I just have to accept it.   
He called his mama back in Harmony.   
"I'm coming home, mama," he said neutrally.   
Pilar could tell something was wrong. Why is he coming home so soon? she  
wondered. He just arrived at Connecticut yesterday, and now he's returning?!  
Something bad must have happened there with Kay.   
"Ok son," she told her youngest son consolingly.   
After scheduling a flight back to Harmony, Miguel made his way to the airport.  
He was going to return home. But nothing was going to be different. He was at the  
same place he had started from. NO contact with me.   
  
I hung up the phone, and sighed. I wish I was able to see Miguel, especially  
since he was so close. But I couldn't. I knew how Charity would react. How I had  
missed him, though. We'd been apart for almost two whole years and I was really  
hating the fact that he wasn't in my life. Or Ricky's life for that matter.   
Speaking of Ricky, how he had grown! He was 20 months old now. He  
resembled Miguel so much - he didn't seem to have any of my qualities, physically or  
what not. He was all Miguel. But I didn't mind. Having a reminder of Miguel to look  
at, and take care of everyday, was a blessing. 


	16. KS 16

CHAPTER 16:   
  
The next two years and a half years went by very slowly. But I finally made it to  
my senior year. Ricky was 4 years old by then and the most adorable thing in the  
world. But he was missing something very important in his life. Miguel. His father. I  
tried not to think about it too much and focus on other things. Here I was getting ready  
to graduate soon with a degree in Business Finance. I was almost 24 years old. But I  
felt older. I had been through so much these past 9 years. It started with my innocent  
crush on Miguel, which then turned into an unbelievable obsession, consisting of  
"Charity's Essence" and the like. Then came my pregnancy and Ricky. Not to forget  
preventing Charity from marrying Miguel. Then getting romantically involved with  
Miguel. Then Charity's plan to get me away from Miguel. Living four years of my life  
without the man I love. Ricky not being able to see his daddy, or even know who he  
was. And, just about two years ago, Tony graduating and moving out. I missed him. He  
was the only one who actually cared about me here in Connecticut. We still kept in  
touch but it wasn't the same.   
I wish I knew what was happening in Harmony. Ivy had stopped writing letters  
after the end of my sophomore year. It had been almost two years since I got any word  
from Harmony. I wanted to know what was happening with Miguel? And with Charity.  
It killed me every night as I imagined the possibilities. Charity luring Miguel away  
from me. "Comforting" him since he was missing me. And what not.   
Thankfully, my days at UConn were being numbered. Three weeks to  
graduation. I couldn't wait. I had already booked a flight back to Harmony on the day  
of my graduation. I wasn't going to waste anytime getting back home. I was planning  
on leaving right after I got my diploma.   
* * * * *   
The day finally came. My college graduation. It wasn't the way I had pictured it  
to be growing up. As a child, both my parents would talk about how they couldn't wait  
to see all of their three kids graduate from high school and college one day.   
As I got ready to go to the hall where the ceremony was being held, tears came  
to my eyes as I remembered my parents' words as me, Jessica and Noah were growing  
up: "We can't wait for your graduations, both from high school and college. We're both  
going to be there, with flowers, big smiles and lots of gifts."   
So much had changed since those days. Mom was no longer part of the family.  
Not that I cared, though. I wish Daddy was able to witness me getting my college  
diploma. But there was nothing I could do about it. The only support cast I had that day  
for my graduation were Tony and my son. Two years ago Tony had promised me that  
he'd be present to my graduation - just like I had been there for his. I was glad that he  
and Ricky were there for me that day.   
* * * * *   
Finally, one by one, the dean began to call the names of the graduating class.  
Since it was in alphabetical order, I was one of the first few to be called up.   
When I heard the words, "Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett" a lot of emotions  
passed through me as I stood up and walked over to where I would be receiving my  
diploma. I felt joy and anxiety about returning to Harmony soon. Regret for these past  
four years. But despite all that, I still felt proud of myself. I had been threatened into  
this situation (about going to college) but had made the most of it. I was graduating  
with a degree in Business Finance! And, more importantly, I had matured  
tremendously.   
Tony and Ricky clapped the hardest from their seats. I looked over at them and  
smiled through my tears.   
I walked down the small steps and went by Ricky and Tony.   
"Congratulations, mommy," four year old Ricky said.  
I leaned down and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Thanks, Ricky," I said, tears in  
my eyes.   
I stood up to see Tony staring me.   
"Well it's over, Kay," he told me, wiping away a tear from my eye, "You've  
finally graduated."  
He enveloped me in a big hug.   
I began to cry more. Not because of having gotten my diploma but because I  
had to say goodbye to Tony. I was going back to Harmony while he was staying here in  
Connecticut.   
"Don't cry, Kay," he told me. "I'm gonna miss you as much as you'll miss me.  
We'll keep in touch, though."  
I grinned. "I hope so, Tony."  
He nodded knowingly.  
"You've been the greatest friend I've had these past four years," I told him.  
"Thank you for everything."  
"Hey," he said, "I'm still planning on being the greatest friend. This isn't  
goodbye."  
I smiled as I picked up Ricky.   
"So when's your flight?" Tony asked.  
"In three hours," I answered.  
"So you're probably going to get ready to head back to Harmony huh?" he  
asked me.   
"Actually," I told him matter of factly, "everything's in the car. I just have to  
drive to the airport."  
"Oh," Tony said, looking disappointed. "Well let me come with you anyways.  
I'll just follow you in my car."  
"Ok, great," I answered.   
* * * * *   
Half an hour later, Ricky, Tony and I were in the airport.   
We were all hungry so we sat down to eat. It was a nice way to waste time until  
my flight was called for departure.   
"So tell me," Tony said, as he picked at his lunch, "what are you planning on  
doing once you return to Harmony?"  
I thought about that for a minute before answering.   
"Well," I began, "I'm probably going to go back to my Daddy's house. See  
what's up with Jessica, Noah, Uncle Hank."  
"I meant what are you going to do about Miguel," Tony informed me.   
I looked away for a few moments before I answered his question. I really didn't  
know what I was gonna do. I just had to see what Miguel had been doing these past  
four years. Had Charity's plan worked? Did she win Miguel back?   
"Well, it depends," I said. "For sure, Ricky has to meet his father. It all  
depends on Miguel. If he went back to Charity, then all I can do is try to make him  
mine again. But if he still loves me, and wants to be with me, then all is well."  
Tony nodded.   
Pretty soon, my flight was being called. Time to put Connecticut behind me.  
I stood up, holding Ricky's arm.   
"I guess you have to go now," Tony said, looking as upset as me.  
"Yeah," I answered sadly. I sure was going to miss him.   
He gave me a hug.   
"Keep in touch ok?" he told me.  
"I will," I replied. "You too."  
He nodded.   
"Say bye to Uncle Tony," I told Ricky. Uncle Tony was what Ricky called Tony  
nowadays.  
"Bye Uncle Tony," Ricky said.   
"Bye, Rickster," Tony responded, slapping him a high-five.  
Tony looked up at me.   
He gave me another hug.   
"I'm gonna miss you and your son," he told me.   
"And we're gonna miss you," I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
He gave a small smile. We said our goodbyes.   
And then, me and Ricky were off. We boarded the plane. Goodbye Tony, I  
whispered to myself. Thanks for befriending us when we were in desperate need of  
moral support. Goodbye Connecticut. You've been home to me and Ricky for the past  
four years, but now it's time to return to Harmony.   
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
***** What do u all think of this story so far? Kay's returning to Harmony!  
How will the Harmonians react? lol. What do u expect or think should or could  
happen? Let me know!***** 


	17. KS 17

Chapter 17:   
  
It was nighttime when the plane reached Harmony. It was still the same day of  
my graduation. Ricky asleep in the seat next to me. I yawned as I gently tried to wake  
him up.   
"Ricky honey we're home," I told him.   
"Huh mommy?" he mumbled, his eyes half closed.   
"Get up son," I whispered.   
He sat up straight in his seat, stretching. "We're home?" he asked. "Are we  
gonna see Uncle Tony again?"  
"No son," I answered sadly. "We're headed to your REAL home - where your  
father lives. You're going to see your Daddy!"  
I was happy to see Ricky get enthusiastic about what I had just said. He  
WANTED to see his father. I just hoped his father wanted to see HIM.   
  
* * * * *   
After getting our luggage and making sure it was delivered to Daddy's house, I  
hailed a taxicab and Ricky and I headed over to my old house. I couldn't wait to get  
there, but a part of me was still nervous. What if everyone doesn't want anything to do  
with me since I've been gone so long and haven't even communicated once?! What if  
they don't live there anymore? What if......   
My hands were shaking but I tried not to make it obvious to Ricky.   
"Mommy, tell me about my Daddy," he said out of the blue.   
I smiled at him. "Well honey," I began, "you're daddy is the nicest and most  
caring man in the world. You will love him as much as he loves you."  
Ricky smiled and went back to playing with his teddy bear.   
The taxicab finally pulled up to the front of my Daddy's house.   
I had been waiting four years for this oppurtunity. I looked up at the  
white-and-red-colored house I had grown up in. So many memories had been created  
there. And it made me feel better knowing that many more memories would be created  
there in the future. All I had to do was go and knock on that door, and instantly I would  
be back in everyone's life. I was just a few yards away, but I was so nervous.   
As we got out of the taxicab, I stared at my house. Ricky was holding my hand.   
"Mommy, why aren't you walking?" he asked.   
I looked at him absent-mindedly.   
"Right," I said.   
We began to walk up to the driveway, luggage and bags in hand.  
I inhaled before knocking on the front door.   
A few seconds later, the door opened and I stared into the eyes of my older  
brother.   
"Noah," I said, breaking out into a smile.   
"Kay!" he cried, grabbing me and giving me a hug.  
I laughed. I had missed him so much.   
Noah looked down to where Ricky was standing, right behind my leg. He  
seemed nervous.   
Jessica and Uncle Hank came into the living room to see what the commotion  
was all about.   
"Kay?!" They both shouted.   
"Jess! Uncle Hank!" I shouted back, getting teary-eyed. I ran to give them  
hugs.   
"It's so good that you're back!" Jessica exclaimed, looking at me in a new  
light. I couldn't blame her, it had been four long years since we had seen each other  
and I must say everyone did look just a bit different from the way I remembered them  
to be.   
Jessica and I broke away from the hug. I looked at Uncle Hank. Everyone had  
been so welcoming up to this point. Uncle Hank's face looked like it was made out of  
stone. He just kept staring at me.   
I sighed. I knew that at least one family member was going to feel anger at  
seeing me before excitement.   
"What's the matter with you, Kay?" Uncle Hank said. "You forgot how to use a  
telephone to call us?"  
I sighed again. I couldn't blame him for being mad at me. The only person I  
could place blame on was Charity.   
"I... I've just been really busy," I lied.  
Uncle Hank knew I was lying. But he let it go.   
"Come and give your uncle a hug," he said without much emotion.  
I stepped closer to him and we hugged.  
"I want to know the truth later, Kay," he whispered to me.   
I swallowed the lump in my throat as I nodded.  
I turned around to look at Noah playing with Ricky.   
"You all remember my son, Ricky," I said smiling.   
They all nodded happily as they continued talking to him.   
"Where's Daddy?" I asked, putting my luggage in the corner of the living  
room.   
"He's asleep. He was really tired today. He'll see you tomorrow," Uncle Hank  
told me.   
I nodded, disappointed. Other than Miguel, Daddy was the person I was most  
looking forward to seeing. I missed him so much.   
Just then I saw Ivy Winthrop-Crane coming down the stairs, in pajamas.   
"What's with all the noise?" she grumbled as she tied her robe around her  
waist.  
Everyone looked up at her, grinning.   
She saw me standing by the front door, holding Ricky's hand.   
"KAY!" she shouted. She hurried over to where I was standing, and gave me a  
big hug.  
"You're back?!" she asked, beaming.  
I nodded. "It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Winthrop-Crane." I answered.  
We used to be close, but after four years of not having spoken to her, I did not  
know what to call her.   
"Lose the Mrs. Winthrop-Crane," she told me, shuddering. "Pretty soon I will  
be a Bennett."   
She gave me a smile a mile wide as she showed me her engagement ring.  
My eyes practically fell out of the sockets. Daddy had done it. He had fallen in  
love with Ivy again. And now they were going to get married. I was happy for both of  
them. They deserved love and happiness, and that's what they got with each other.   
"Congratulations!" I answered.   
I spent the next hour introducing Ricky to Ivy. Jessica, Ivy and I made  
ourselves some smoothies and drank them as we talked. The guys, including Ricky,  
went to bed. They were all tired. I was too. But I missed everyone too much to go to  
sleep.   
Finally, some time around 2:00 am, we all headed to our rooms to sleep. It  
wasn't until I was in bed, ready for slumber that I realized I hadn't heard anything  
about, or even talked to, Miguel. Where was he? Why didn't Jessica tell me anything  
about him? And more importantly, where was Charity? 


	18. KS 18

CHAPTER 18:  
  
At ten am the next morning, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.   
I sat up in bed calling out a 'come in.'  
Half awake, I saw my Daddy standing in front of me, smiling and looking  
excited.  
"Daddy!" I shouted happily, waking up Ricky, who was sleeping nearby on a  
cot.   
"Kay, my little girl..." Daddy said, coming by me. He gave me a hug and a kiss  
on the cheek.  
"I have missed you so much!" He continued. "You're not so little anymore are  
you?! Tell me, how have you been? Why didn't you keep in touch?"  
His tone was not angry the way Uncle Hank's had been last night. But I could  
tell he was just a little bit hurt that I had not communicated AT ALL with him these  
past four years.  
I made up a lie that I was too busy to call. I did not want to lie to him, but I had  
to.   
Daddy took his grandson downstairs with him, giving me time to change.  
When I went downstairs, breakfast was being served. It reminded me of how  
Mother used to make food for us early in the morning. I pushed that thought aside.  
Mother no longer did that, or would do that for any of her children. It was Ivy who took  
her place.   
"Are you hungry?" Daddy and Ivy asked me simultaneously.  
"Yes," I said, sitting down next to Uncle Hank.   
"Good morning," I told him.   
"Morning, Kay," he answered, putting the newspaper he was reading aside.  
Lowering his voice so only I could hear, Uncle Hank said, "I want you to tell me  
the truth today."  
I bit my lip. I wanted to tell EVERYONE the truth so then Charity could get  
what she deserved. But I knew I couldn't. But maybe it would be ok for me to tell  
JUST Uncle Hank. I nodded to him as he waited for a response from me.   
After breakfast, Uncle Hank took me over to the Book Cafe where we could  
speak privately. Jessica had volunteered to watch Ricky for a few hours so I had some  
time to do what I needed to do.   
As we ordered a couple of drinks, Uncle Hank kept looking at my expressions.   
"What happened to you these past four years?" he asked me. "It's not like you  
to not keep in touch with us."  
"I know," I answered, as I sipped my drink.   
I began to tell him the whole story. Beginning with Charity's threats. And what  
she made me do. Then meeting Tony, who was like a godsend. Then Ricky growing up.  
Then Miguel's coming to UConn, but me having to refuse to see him. Then graduation  
and now, my return.   
Uncle Hank sat there quietly as he absorbed everything I had just said.   
"Charity did that to you?!" He exclaimed. He looked mad.   
"Yes, Uncle Hank, but please don't get mad," I tried to calm him down.   
"Don't get mad? Don't get MAD? Why shouldn't I?!" He paused for a second.  
"Why aren't YOU mad, Kay?"  
"I learned to deal with this a long time ago," I replied bitterly.   
"Why didn't you tell me or your father when this was first happening?" he  
asked me.   
"Because I knew she was serious when she threatened to kill Ricky," I  
answered.   
Uncle Hank sighed. "You poor thing," he said, stroking my arm.   
I blinked back my tears.   
"There was nothing I could do," I told him. "I had to follow her orders. You  
understand, right?"  
"Of course," he replied, nodding. "I'm sorry I was so harsh yesterday."  
"It's ok," I answered. "You didn't know."  
I finished my drink.   
"I have to go over to Pilar's house," I told him. "I'll see you later?"  
He nodded as he gave me a hug bye.   
I left the Book Cafe feeling like a big weight had been carried off of my  
shoulders. I had finally told someone the truth. This truth had been eating away at me  
for four years now and it felt great to finally expose it to somebody.   
  
* * * * *  
  
I headed over to Pilar's. The Lopez-Fitzgerald house had not changed one bit. I  
wondered if its inhabitants had.... 


	19. KS 19

CHAPTER 19:  
  
I walked up the few steps leading to the Lopez-Fitzgerald's house. Boy was I  
nervous. I felt anxiety because of how Miguel might react to my returning to Harmony.  
After a few moments of trying to compose myself, I knocked on the door.   
Pilar opened the door a few seconds later. She just kept looking at me, shocked  
to see me back.   
"Kay?" she asked, her face brightening into a smile, "Is it really you?"  
I nodded back happily. Pilar had always been a motherly figure to me and I had  
really missed her.   
"Come in, come in," she insisted, leading me inside.   
I stepped into her house, happy to be back. Growing up, this had been like my  
second home - I had spent every other weekend sleeping over at Miguel's house, and  
he had spent the alternating weekend sleeping over at mine.   
"Your finally back!" she said happily. "Did you graduate?"  
"Yes, I did. It's so good to be home." I smiled.   
She paused for a minute. "It is?" she asked.   
"Of course!" I answered. "I've missed everyone."  
"Then, then how come you haven't kept in touch, Kay honey?" she asked me.   
I knew she wasn't trying to be rude, but her words got to me.   
"I, umm, well I was so busy, you know how college is!" I stammered.  
She nodded as she took my words in.   
"Can I get you anything?" she asked me.   
"Water would be nice, thank you, Pilar," I replied.   
When she came back with my cup of water, I had an important question for her:  
"Pilar where's Miguel?"   
She stiffened. "I'm sorry honey," she answered.  
"Sorry?" I asked, confused. "For what?"  
She turned her back to me, sighing heavily. I kept imagining the worst possible  
thing. What was she sorry for? Where was Miguel? What had happened to him?  
"He's not here anymore," she told me.   
"Pilar," I said walking over to where she was standing. "What does that  
mean?"  
I noticed that she was staring at a framed picture of Miguel and me from back  
when we were ten years old. Pilar seemed to be crying softly.   
I began to get afraid. Miguel didn't die, did he? I thought to myself. Why is  
Pilar crying?  
She didn't answer me.   
"Pilar, you're scaring me!" I told her.   
"I'm sorry honey," she said, turning to face me. "It's just that you were always  
my favorite and I expected you and Miguel to get married. I never thought that he  
would marry HER. The first time around I thought they were cute together but after he  
got involved with you I realized that you were the right..."  
She continued to talk but I barely paid attention. A million thoughts went  
through my head. My heart practically jumped out of its place. Her?! Please God, I  
prayed silently. Tell me she doesn't mean Charity! Please!  
"You don't mean Charity do you?" I asked, consumed with worry.   
She looked into my eyes, knowing how much I would be hurt if she answered  
yes. But she couldn't lie. She gave a small nod as she came and embraced me in a hug.  
I began to cry. She had won. In the beginning I was worried that she would get  
him to be her boyfriend again. I never expected to hear about them being married!   
"This isn't the way it was supposed to have been," I managed to say through  
my tears. "I was so positive he would still be here waiting for me four years later, I... I  
didn't think her plan would be this...this successful."  
"What are you talking about honey?" Pilar asked me.   
I wiped the tears that were falling down my face.   
I shook my head at her as if to say 'nothing.'  
"Tell me one thing, Pilar," I said, taking a deep breath, "where is Miguel now?  
I need to talk to him."  
"Honey after they got married, they moved away. To Castleton. They don't live  
here any-"  
I couldn't stand it. I had to leave her house. I broke out in a run. I left her  
house, tears streaked on my face, my hair in disarray.   
I stopped when I reached the front of my house. Sitting there on the front porch,  
I let all my emotions out. Miguel had gone back to her. She had won. I had lost. I cried  
like a baby as I thought about what this meant: Ricky wasn't going to have a real  
father, I was not going to be happily married and in love with Miguel for the rest of my  
life.   
Sure, Charity's plan had worked, but there was no way I was going to give up  
that easily. It just was not a part of my personality. Oh, it wasn't over. I knew that one  
had to "fight fire with fire" and that was just what I was planning on doing. I would  
create a plan of my own, and then see what happened from there......... 


	20. KS 20

CHAPTER 20:   
  
I countinued to cry, sitting there on the front porch, hugging my knees. Just  
then I heard the front door open and close.   
"Kay!" I heard a voice boom.   
I turned to see Daddy staring down at me. He looked very angry.   
"What's the matter, Daddy?" I asked, standing up, wiping my tears away.   
"Hank just told me why you did not communicate with any of us while you were  
away in college. Is that true, young lady? Did Charity threaten you and Ricky?"  
I inhaled as I thought about admitting it or not. What did I have to lose now? He  
already knew. Charity didn't live here anymore so she couldn't harm any of us.  
Besides Daddy was Harmony's Chief of Police. He would know what to do. He might  
even help me with my plan to get Miguel back for myself.   
"Well....yes," I said uncomfortably.   
I could hear Daddy muttering obscenities under his breath.   
"Oh I knew she was no good," he said half to himself and half to me, "she  
SEEMED good but I knew that somewhere under that syrupy sweet skin there was a  
manipulative bitch waiting to get out. Your late mother couldn't see it, she didn't....."  
"Wait, Daddy!" I exclaimed. "What did you just say?!"   
Did he just say late? Mother was DEAD?! How?! What happened? Not like I  
was going to mourn her death or anything, but what I felt was more like shock. I mean  
I had loved her as any child loves their mother for the first 15 years of my life. I  
despised her now, but still ... she was dead?!   
"I'm sorry honey that we didn't tell you earlier, but your Mother, or Grace as  
you, Jess and Noah used to call her, died about a year ago."  
"From what?" I asked curiously, still not believing it.   
"She was killed in a car accident. The other driver was drunk."  
I leaned back on the wall as this information set in.   
"After that," Daddy continued, "Charity was a basket case. I'm sorry honey  
but Miguel was there for her and eventually he found his way back to her. They got  
married about six months ago."  
"I, I know, Daddy," I told him, shivering because of that fact.  
"How?" he asked confused.   
"I was just over at Pilar's house and she told me everything."  
I began to get teary eyed again. Daddy came by me, enveloping me in a big hug  
the way he did almost five years ago when we all found out that Miguel was going to  
marry Charity. But this was worse. He HAD married her this time around.   
"I wish I could solve your problems honey," he told me comfortingly.   
"Thank you, Daddy," I answered. "But I can't discuss this anymore. I need to  
relax, besides I'm tired."  
He nodded as I went inside the house and upstairs to my bedroom.   
After about ten minutes of crying, I was able to control my emotions. I needed  
to think. I decided to come up with a plan to ruin Miguel and Charity's marriage but no  
real format to base it on.   
I began thinking. Well.... let's see .... it WAS going to be Ricky's fifth birthday  
in about a week. Maybe I could get Pilar to tell Miguel that I returned to Harmony and  
I would really like it if he would be present to celebrate his son's birthday.   
Yes YES! that WAS a good idea. And I would make sure to frame Charity in the  
process. Quietly of course - after all I didn't want to ruin Ricky's birthday. Daddy  
would be there and he could help me in making sure that Charity got what she  
deserved. Uncle Hank, Noah and Jessica could help, too. After all, Jessica knew of  
Charity's plan from the very beginning.   
Ooooh this was exciting me more and more. The pieces of my plan were taking  
shape. I just prayed that it would work.   
I was thrilled that I had a reliable plan to use but ... well.... I couldn't help  
feeling just a bit ashamed that even at the age of 24 I was still scheming to get Miguel  
the same way I had been doing nine years ago. I knew that to some people that  
behavior of mine would be considered childish and immature but I also knew that  
others would perceive it as determination. I knew deep in my heart that I would always  
love Miguel, therefore I would keep fighting for this cause, as long as it didn't end up  
being a lost one. Cause you see, I know Miguel loves me. And I am going to scheme,  
beg, lie, cheat and do anything I can to get him back. Because I love him, too. 


	21. KS 21

Chapter 21:  
  
So I set out to put my plan into motion. I called Gwen and Beth and they  
decided to help me out. They too, like everyone else were angry with me at the  
beginning when I came back but after Hank and Noah explained to them the reasons  
behind my lack of communication, they eased up and we were friends again. Beth told  
me to come over to her house. She said bring Gwen along. I was excited to be visiting  
her again. And her son. I remembered that when I had my baby shower Beth told me  
she was pregnant. Did she have the baby boy?! If she did, he would be just a little bit  
younger than Ricky. They could be the best of friends, just the same way their  
mommies were.   
I had a little bit of trouble finding her house. After Luis and her got married,  
they had moved out and began living in a new house they had bought a few years ago.   
About half an hour later, I was able to spot their house. I took Ricky out of his  
seat and we went up the steps to Beth's house.   
I knocked on the door. She let me in. She seemed so excited to see me.  
"Come in, come in," she motioned with her hand. She gave me a hug.   
"It's been too long, Kay," Beth said regretfully. "I could personally kill Charity  
for what she did to you and Ricky! I'm sorry that I was so angry when you first came  
back here."  
"It's ok, Beth," I answered. "The only thing that is keeping me sane and not  
killing Charity right now is Ricky and my plan."  
"Oh ya, ya," she responded. "Tell me more details about that plan!"  
"Well," I began but we heard a knock on the front door.  
It was Gwen.   
I ran to open the door. I smiled when I saw her. I had truly missed her. And  
Beth. My best friends were back in my life again. I was so happy. All I needed now  
was Miguel. Then life would really be PERFECT.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Jessica called Beth's house about an hour after Gwen arrived.   
We had barely accomplished anything about my plan. We had more important  
things to discuss! Beth told me about her son Gary who was four and a half years old  
now. He was playing with Ricky in the next room. Gwen mentioned to me that she was  
still dating my brother Noah. Wow...their news was all happy and joyful...mine was sad  
and regretful. Oh well. I told them about Ricky growing up in those years I spent at  
college, meeting Tony who was the closest friend I had at UConn and getting my  
Business Finance degree.   
So when Jessica called and asked if it was too late for her to come over and  
help with my plan, I said no. I could tell from the looks on Beth's and Gwen's faces  
that they were a bit suspicious of Jessica. Why would she want to help? Didn't she live  
with Charity and Grace in the beginning when Charity's plan was first being set in  
motion?! I persuaded them that Jessica was on my side now. She was living in my  
house. She cared about me and my getting Miguel back.   
Jessica came over about fifteen minutes later. Gwen and Beth were nice to her  
after they got rid of their suspicions. We began to think about what I would say to  
Miguel if he came back here to visit for Ricky's birthday party.   
"How about 'Hi, Miguel! We need to talk.' Kay, you have to take him  
somewhere private and discuss things." Gwen told me.   
"That's a good beginning process," Jessica said. "But what about later?"  
Gwen, Jessica and I looked at Beth, who seemed lost in thought. From the way  
I remembered it, she had her 'I have a plan' face on.   
"What is it, Beth?" I asked, grinning.   
She grinned back. "I was thinking you could tell him that Charity was very mad  
when you and him got involved. So she came up with a fool-proof plan to threaten you.  
She said she'd kill Ricky if you didn't obey her orders. And then go on into more detail  
about the rest of the things that happened while you were away."  
"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed, turning to Jessica.  
"What is it?" Jessica asked, looking worried.  
"Charity's coming along with Miguel, isn't she? I, oh no, how do I get him away  
from her?! I'll never be able to tell him the truth if she...."  
Jessica interrupted me. "I doubt she'd come," she said quietly. "After Grace, I  
mean Mother died, well she just thinks that she has nothing here in Harmony. That's  
primarily the reason why they moved away after they got married."  
I could tell Jessica was hurt about the mention of Grace's death. I went by her,  
giving her a hug. Besides for Charity, Jessica was Grace's favorite child. And Jessica  
loved being that. That us up until a few years ago, when she began to drift apart from  
her mother much in the same way Noah and I had. Sure Ivy was a great step-mom to  
be, but she wasn't her REAL mom the way Grace had been.   
Beth and Gwen gave their share of sympathy to Jessica as well.   
"Well anyway," Jessica said, wiping away a tear, "you don't have to worry  
about Charity showing up. I doubt she'd ever come back to Harmony."  
I nodded. That was good to know. So Miguel would come alone. Charity  
couldn't influence me this time around. I was gonna win Miguel back.   
After I left Beth's house, I went back to Pilar's.   
"I'm sorry for upsetting you, honey," she said after she let me in.   
"It's ok, Pilar, it's not your fault," I answered.   
"What can I do for you?" she asked. "Would you like something to eat or  
drink?"  
"No thank you," I told her. "I just came by to ask you a favor. It's Ricky's fifth  
birthday this upcoming weekend, and, well I was hoping you could call Miguel and ask  
him to come over to see his son and me. But please don't tell him it was my idea."  
I fidgeted in my seat as she thought this through.   
After a while, she nodded. "Of course, honey," she said. "He should see his  
son. And you, too. It's been too long that the two of you have been apart from him."  
I sighed with relief. Thank God she was willing to help me.   
"Let me tell you a little secret, Kay," she said, lowering her voice, even though  
we were the only ones in the house, "even though I don't agree with divorce, I'm  
hoping that when he comes by this weekend, and sees you and Ricky, he'll run back  
into your arms. Your Daddy told me about Charity's plan and I'm hoping Miguel will  
know about it, too, very soon."  
"That's why I want him to come," I told her, "so he can know the truth."  
"Great," she said. "Good luck."  
"Thank you, Pilar," I told her, standing up.   
"I better go," I said.  
"Ok, honey," she told me.   
She led me to the door. I walked out.   
It was time to go home and start thinking more in detail about EVERY single  
part of my plan. It had to work. I mean Charity's had. Why couldn't mine? Right? This  
plan had to be effective. It just had to. 


	22. KS 22

Chapter 22:   
  
The next day was a Friday. Ricky's fifth birthday was scheduled for tomorrow.  
Miguel would arrive then. I couldn't wait.   
I was all set. Gwen was going to help me with my makeup. Jessica was going to  
choose me a great outfit to wear, something eye-catching. And lastly, Beth was going  
to make sure every single piece fell into place, such as me having a private  
conversation with Miguel and the like.   
I know that Gwen, Beth, Jessica and I were acting like teenagers, getting me  
ready for my first date or whatever but I couldn't help it. I wanted EVERYTHING to  
be perfect when I talked to Miguel again.   
Sometime in the afternoon, I called Pilar's house.   
"Hi, Pilar, it's me Kay," I told her when she picked up.   
"Hi, honey," she answered.   
"How are you?" I asked.   
"Good," she replied. "What can I do for you?"  
"I just wanted to ask if you had the chance to tell Miguel about Ricky's fifth  
birthday," I said.   
"As a matter of fact, I did, honey," she answered. "And he can't wait to see his  
son again. But he did end up asking me about you."  
I drew in a long breath before asking her for details about what Miguel said.   
"Well," she continued, "he was wondering if you were back. That was pretty  
much all he asked honey, I'm sorry."  
I shook my head like oh it's ok, but I realized that Pilar couldn't see my face.   
"Umm, it's ok, Pilar," I told her. "Thank you for your help."  
"Anytime honey," she replied.   
We hung up.   
Hmm, I thought to myself. Miguel doesn't seem too interested to see me. But I  
know him too well. It's just a front he's putting up. He misses me. He can't wait to see  
me.   
Meanwhile, back in Castleton where Miguel and Charity lived.....  
"Miguel?" Charity asked, surprised to see him in their bedroom, packing  
clothes into a small suitcase. "What are you doing?"  
"Oh Charity," Miguel said, walking towards her, taking her hand. "Kay and  
Ricky have returned to Harmony after all these years. It's Ricky's birthday tomorrow  
and I'm just going to go see my son."  
But Charity was aware of what was going on. He wasn't just going to see his  
SON. Oh she knew that he was going to see me, too.   
Miguel inched closer to his wife, holding her in an embrace. "Don't worry  
honey," he said soothingly, "I will be back in a few days. Ok?"  
She nodded, but couldn't help feeling worried.   
This was one time where she couldn't influence Kay's behavior. When Grace  
had first died, Charity had vowed that she would leave Harmony and never come back.  
And she wouldn't. Not even for Miguel. The place held too many painful memories for  
her. Besides, she had no one there she could go to for support.   
After Miguel was ready, he gave his concerned wife a hug and a kiss. He got in  
his car and began driving to Harmony, which was only an hour and a half away. As he  
drove in the freeway, with his favorite music blaring from the radio, the air conditioner  
turned on full blast, all he could think about was seeing Kay.   
He had to admit it to himself, she was still very much in his life. He still loved  
her with every fiber of his being. How could he stop? Even when she refused to see  
him, or call him even once to let him know how she was doing. That didn't matter. His  
love for her still burned strong. But he began to wonder if she felt the same way. I  
mean she had pretty much kicked him out of her life (and Ricky's life for that matter),  
but ... well.... I guess he just hoped that I still loved him.   
The drive to Harmony gave him a lot of time to think. Especially since he got  
stuck in the afternoon traffic.   
Miguel's mood seemed to change considerably as thought about how I had  
prevented him from seeing his son for four years. How Ricky did not even know who  
his father was. How Miguel did not know what Ricky looked like now. It made him  
very mad when he realized that as much as he loved Kay, she had taken that much  
away from him. His son. The life they three could have shared as a family. The  
happiness. The love.   
I love you so much, Kay, Miguel thought to himself. But you obviously do not.  
How could you since you deliberately took my own son away from me?!   
I'm here to see Ricky, Miguel continued to think, NOT Kay. The only  
connection I have to her now is our son. Nothing more. I am a grown married man and  
I have to start acting like it. No more chasing after past loves. I think I will give Kay a  
piece of my mind once I see her. Miguel exited the freeway and made his way over to  
his mama's house. He would see Ricky and Kay tomorrow. Little did he know how  
things were going to play out..... 


	23. KS 23

CHAPTER 23:  
  
It was noontime and the whole Bennett household was busy, except for Ricky.  
Jessica, me, Hank and Noah took care of preparing and buying and food. Sam and Ivy  
dealt with the decorations. There was a big "Happy 5th Birthday Ricky" sign taped up  
to the porch wall in the backyard. Very festive.   
I sighed as I looked around after everything was set up. It all looked great. I  
just hoped the day WOULD be great. It had to be. For Ricky's sake. He deserved to  
have his father in his life. Hopefully, Miguel felt the same way.   
By the time it was four o'clock, everything had been set up and the guests  
began to arrive. I saw Luis and Beth arrive together, followed by Sheridan and  
Antonio. Then Liz, Uncle Hank's girlfriend, showed up. More and more guests came  
by the time it was 5:30 pm. But no sign yet of Pilar and Miguel.   
"What do you think could be keeping him?" I asked Gwen, Jessica and Beth.   
They shrugged.   
I hope he didn't change his mind about coming, I thought to herself.   
Just then I heard the doorbell ring. I looked through the window and saw Pilar  
standing outside.   
I barely caught a glimpse of Miguel, who was standing by her, but I knew it was  
him. He had come! I quickly prayed that everything would go smoothly.   
Sighing heavily, I put my hand on the doorknob, ready to let them in.   
"Hi, Pilar," I said giving a small smile.   
I turned to my former boyfriend. "Miguel," I said nervously.   
I let them inside. Pilar went on to greet the guests, leaving Miguel and me  
alone in the living room.   
Wow, he hadn't changed much. Based on looks, he was still the same, athletic  
brown-haired boy I used to be so close to. But he was not a boy anymore. Miguel had  
definitely matured these past four years. He looked sader, but wiser. He didn't have  
that same smile as he used to.   
"I, I'm glad you came, Miguel," I said, trying to break the ice between them.   
Miguel nodded. "Ya, Ricky deserved to have his father here on his birthday."  
He looked straight into my eyes when he said that. It was pretty evident the  
point he tried to make. He hadn't come here for ME. Just for our SON.   
I nodded back, trying to fight away my tears. He was mad at me for my  
"betrayal." If he only knew the truth.   
My heart was screaming out at me. Tell him you fool! it shouted out. Tell him  
the truth. Win him over again!   
"I've, I've missed you," I said, hoping he felt the same way.   
Ohh, how I wanted him to say it back! I had been starving for love these past  
four years. My family wasn't around to support me, and neither was the man I loved. I  
had truly missed the times me and Miguel had spent together when Ricky was born.  
We had truly gotten closer romantically then. I missed the way he would caress my  
hair and kiss me as we'd watch the sunset together. I longed for little things like that.   
Miguel squirmed when I said that I missed him. He wanted to say it back,  
because it was true - he had missed me too! But he was still angry. How could I  
"betray" him? How could I say that to him now after everything I had put him through?   
"That's a surprise," Miguel answered.   
"It's true, Miguel," I said quietly, looking down.  
"Hmph," he said, crossing his arms. "Tell me, Kay, did you miss me when I  
came to visit you and you said that you didn't want to see me? You missed me so much  
that you didn't even bother calling me once in the span of 4 years?! How can you be  
such a hypocrite and say something like that?"  
"Miguel," I cried out, surprised to hear him call me a hypocrite. In all the years  
I had known him, he had not once put me down verbally. "I do miss you. I need to tell  
you something. Please if you would just listen..."  
"Mommy!" Ricky shouted as he came down the stairs. "I got dressed on my  
own Mommy, see?" He was dressed in his little birthday outfit, but the buttons of his  
shirt were in the wrong places.   
I laughed lightly as I helped him get dressed properly.   
I noticed Miguel looking down at our son. It was the first time he was seeing  
him in the past few years. I'm sure from Miguel's point of view, this kid seemed like a  
total stranger. Miguel had not known Ricky for four of his five years. He continued to  
stare at our son, who day by day was looking more and more like him. He had  
Miguel's dark hair. He had his nose and lips. He was practically all Miguel, except for  
the eyes.   
"Ricky," I said, trying to get his attention as he eyed his presents that were  
stacked on a table, "I want you to meet someone. He's someone very special."  
Ricky turned to look at the person standing next to me. Miguel.   
"Hello," Miguel said, extending his hand.  
"Hi," Ricky said, shaking his father's hand. "Who are you?"  
"I'm -" Miguel turned to look at me, asking me with his eyes if he should tell  
Ricky that he was his father.  
I nodded a yes.  
"I'm your father, Ricky," Miguel continued.   
Ricky didn't say anything for a while. Just kept staring at his father.   
He spoke after a few moments of silence.   
"Daddy?" he asked.   
Miguel nodded happily. It was such a nice moment. Father and son were being  
reunited. I just hoped that Miguel and I could be reunited in the same manner.   
They hugged. All those moments they had lost out the past four years was  
made up for through that day and that hug.   
"Happy Birthday son," Miguel said, beaming. He handed him his gift.   
"Thank you, Daddy," Ricky said, opening it up to see a GI Joe action figure.  
I smiled from the background as I watched those two. They were so great  
together. WE were all great together. I just wished that the three of us could call  
ourselves a family.   
  
**** what do u all think folx? let me know! i hope ur enjoying everything  
so far**** 


	24. KS 24

CHAPTER 24:   
  
Ricky took Miguel's hand. He wanted to go outside where everyone was  
celebrating his birthday.   
Ricky dragged his father towards the backyard.  
"We'll ... we'll talk later," I told Miguel, trying to sound optimistic and cheerful.   
Miguel did not say anything as he walked outside.   
Sighing deeply, I sat down on the couch. My first encounter with Miguel had  
not been great. Miguel was hurt. And angry. I would tell him the truth as soon as  
possible. Then for sure he would go back to being the loving, wonderful person he used  
to be. He would be mine again.  
A few hours later, and after having cut Ricky's birthday cake, Miguel surprised  
me. All of a sudden, he stood up, walked over to where I was standing, took my hand  
and led me inside to the living room. We weren't alone though. Theresa and Ethan  
were there, tending to their baby.   
"We can talk upstairs," I told Miguel.   
He nodded as we walked up to my bedroom.   
"Kay," he said. "You really should know something that I haven't told you yet.  
Charity and I got married about seven months ago."  
"I know, Miguel," I answered quietly.   
"Oh, ok, well, that's all I had to say," Miguel said. "I wanted you to know the  
truth."  
"Uhuh," I answered absent-mindedly. Tell him, a voice inside my head told me.  
Tell him about Charity's threats and why you REALLY went to UConn.   
"Miguel, wait!" I said just as he turned around and began to walk over to the  
door.   
"What?" he asked expectantly.  
I sighed. I was getting a headache. "Can't we just talk for a while?"  
I looked deeply into Miguel's eyes. I could tell that he really wanted to sit down  
and reflect on what we each had done these past four years. He missed me. He still  
loved me. He was just too angry for having lost out on all the opportunities.  
"Ya," he shaking his head up and down. "Let's talk." He didn't look happy.  
Uh-oh. Miguel looked like he was about to explode with all the anger he had stored  
inside of him.   
He sat down on my armchair as I laid there looking at him from my bed.   
"Tell me something, Kay," he said, initiating the conversation, "when did you  
all of a sudden decide that getting a college education was more important than life  
with me and Ricky?"  
I closed my eyes when he said that. I wasn't surprised to hear something like  
that come out of his mouth, but I knew that I had to answer him with the truth.   
"I didn't Miguel, I -"  
The phone rang, interrupting what I had to say.   
"Just a sec," I told Miguel, angry that the telephone had prevented me from  
telling Miguel the truth. I had been so close to revealing all!  
I picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I asked.   
"Kay!" exclaimed the person on the other line.   
"Tony?!" I asked, getting excited.  
"Yup, the one and only," he answered. "Good thing you haven't forgotten what  
I sound like. You missed me didn't cha?"  
"Of course I missed you silly!" I told him.  
Unbeknowst to me, but Miguel was getting pretty furious wondering who this  
Tony character was. Miguel stood up, his hands on his hips.   
"Is Ricky there?" Tony asked. "I want to wish him a Happy Birthday."  
"Oh of course," I said. I covered the mouthpiece with my hand.   
"I'll be right back Miguel," I said, looking at him. He stared at me furiously.  
He looked like a jealous boyfriend, even though he technically wasn't. It almost made  
me laugh.   
I went downstairs and told Ricky he had a phone call from "Uncle Tony." I then  
headed back to my bedroom.   
"So your boyfriend called huh?" Miguel said, looking jealous.   
"Tony?" I said, practically laughing. "He's not my boyfriend, just a friend from  
Connecticut."  
Miguel raised his eyebrows in disbelief.   
Now I was getting pretty angry. What was with him? This wasn't the Miguel I  
used to know! "How come you don't trust one word that comes out of my mouth  
anymore?" I cried loudly. "You didn't believe me when I told you I missed you and now  
you won't believe me when I tell you that Tony is just a friend? What happened to you  
Miguel? When did you stop trusting me?"  
I was on the verge of tears. I knew I had to be strong in front of Miguel but he  
was really causing me to get upset. I was just as mad as he was now. Furious.   
"I stopped trusting you, Kay, when you left and never looked back!" Miguel  
retaliated.   
Ohhh, that was harsh. I sat back down on my bed as I thought about what he  
had just said. How could 4 years of no communication weigh more than 20 years that  
we had spent together, growing up, believing in and trusting each other? That wasn't  
fair.   
"And for your information, nothing happened to me. I didn't change. You did.  
You didn't even know what you were leaving behind when you decided to go to  
UConn," Miguel blurted out. He covered his mouth with his hand suddenly, as if he had  
exposed a big secret.   
I stared at him, fumes practically coming out of my ears.   
"What are you talking about?" I asked, angry and confused. "If you mean  
losing out on life with you and Ricky, I already heard that. I don't need to listen to it  
again."  
"It's not only that, Kay!" Miguel shouted, seemingly deciding to expose all of  
this big secret he had for me, "That day that you told me that you were going to go to  
college, do you remember that I had a surprise for you?"  
"Uhuh," I said slowly as the memory came back to me. I could tell this was not  
going to be something I would be happy about. But I needed to know. Just like he  
needed to know about what Charity had done to Ricky and me.   
"Well I was going to ask you to MARRY me, Kay," he answered, delivering a  
final blow. "I wanted you, Ricky and me to be a family. But it's too late for that now.  
And it's noone's fault but YOURS."  
Hate flashed in his eyes, while despair clouded mine. My world came crashing  
down. Covering my mouth with my hand, I fell down on my bed. I couldn't believe it.  
Miguel was going to have asked me to marry him that day! That thing he had in his  
pocket when he said that there was no point in giving it to me now, it was an  
engagement ring! Tears sprang to my eyes and now there was no stopping it. This was  
the ultimate pain. I thought Miguel's not trusting me was a hard enough thing to deal  
with. This was the biggest of them all. I sat there on my bed, my hands covering my  
face. I cried like a baby.   
Miguel looked on at me for a few seconds. I was an emotional wreck. He still  
loved me. He didn't want to hurt me. But I had hurt him. He was just returning the  
pain.   
"So you ended up using that engagement ring for Charity huh?" I screamed as  
the tears continued to fall down my face.   
"No," Miguel responded. "I thought there was still some hope for us. So I kept  
it. I gave Charity another ring when we got engaged. I still have the ring I was  
supposed to give you. I held on to the prospect of you returning to me again after four  
years and then being my wife. But you didn't WANT THAT, DID YOU? You threw all  
that hope away when you left!"  
I had never seen Miguel this mad. I, too was just as mad. He still has the ring  
he was supposed to give me from four years ago, I thought to myself. Normally that  
would have thrilled me but not today. Miguel's hateful accusations had just about gone  
over the line. I couldn't stand to hear one more sentence come out of his mouth. I was  
in too much pain to tell him the truth. It was already obvious how he felt. He didn't  
want me. Or Ricky.   
"GET OUT!" I screamed. At that moment, I couldn't even stand to look at the  
man I loved.   
He continued to stand there, looking at me.   
"Gladly," he replied. "But remember this Kay, everything that has happened  
was YOUR doing!"  
"LEAVE!" I shouted.   
He walked out of my room (and seemingly, out of my life again) just as I threw  
the closest thing I could find at him. Just as he stepped outside, the frame that I had  
thrown hit my door, causing the glass to break into a million pieces.  
I sighed as I walked by the mess on the floor. I bent down to see which picture  
frame I had thrown. It was a photo of me, Ricky and Miguel from the time when Ricky  
was six months old. We looked so happy. As a family. How ironic. That just made me  
cry harder.  
I couldn't handle going downstairs, and facing everyone. They would all ask me  
how things went between Miguel and me. So I decided to stay in my room until the last  
guest had left. I was still crying hysterically.   
All of a sudden, I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.   
"Mommy?" Ricky said gently.   
He walked over to where I was lying on my bed. He gave me a hug and stood  
there as I continued to cry.   
"Daddy left, huh, Mommy?" he asked wisely. For a five year old, Ricky sure  
was smart enough to know that Miguel's leaving was for good.   
I nodded as I wiped away my tears. We held onto each other as the pain of  
losing Miguel all over again resurfaced - for the both of us.   
  
*** alrite kaguel fans im sorry if i didnt make u happy with this chapter***  
*** I promise to make it up to u ;) *** 


	25. KS 25

CHAPTER 25:   
  
I decided to go down with Ricky after everyone seemed to have left. I was  
wrong. Gwen, Beth, Luis, Pilar, Jessica, Hank Liz, Ivy, Daddy and Noah were still  
there. They all looked up at Ricky and me as we were descending the stairs. They all  
could tell what the outcome of my encounter with Miguel had been like.   
"You don't have to look so sad for me," I told them all. "I'm fine."  
Gwen, Beth and Jessica came to give me hugs.   
"You didn't get the chance to tell him, did you?" Beth asked.   
I sadly shook my head no. "He didn't give me the opportunity to speak much. I  
wasn't able to tell him my side of things."  
Beth hmphed. "How could he be so dense?! He didn't even listen to you!"   
Pilar and Luis approached me next.   
"I'm sorry honey," Pilar said, while Luis gave me a consolable hug.   
"I don't know how my brother could just leave like that. He has loved you for a  
long time. I wish that he was just a kid again so I could order him around. Tell him to  
go listen to you. But I can't. So he won't. I'm sorry Kay, that my brother is being such  
an asshole to you and Ricky," Luis said.   
"Thank you, Luis," I said, giving him a smile that barely reached my eyes.   
Pilar, Luis and Beth left shortly after that.   
Gwen stood there looking at my expressions. I noticed that she had tears in her  
eyes.   
"What's the matter, Gwen?" I asked her, concerned.   
"I'm just upset for you, Kay," Gwen said. "You had the chance to tell Miguel  
the sad truth and he prevented you from revealing it! You deserve some happiness  
after everything Charity put you through."  
We hugged as I realized that what she had said was true. I did deserve  
happiness and the only way I'd get it back was through Miguel. But that didn't seem  
like it was going to happen. I had been pretty unhappy these past 4 years. The only  
light in my dark tunnel had been Ricky. And now it was Ricky and my family and  
friends.   
Gwen said a goodnight to all of us. Noah walked her out.   
Outside, by the front porch of our house, Noah and Gwen began to talk:  
"That was really sweet what you said to Kay," Noah told his girlfriend.  
"I meant it," she answered. "She deserves Miguel. Charity doesn't."  
"I just hope Miguel can come to his senses and let Kay and Ricky back into his  
life."  
Gwen nodded. "I hope so too."  
Noah bent down and gave his girlfriend of four and a half years a kiss.   
"I love you," Noah said.   
"I love you, too," Gwen replied. "I better go," she smiled as she got into her  
car.  
Noah waved at her as she drove off.   
He loved that woman so much. They had been going strong for a long time now.  
Maybe too long. After all, they both were in their late twenties.   
I think I'll ask her to marry me, Noah thought to himself. It's high time I did.   
* * * * *  
Meanwhile this was what was going on with Miguel right after he stepped out of  
my room:  
Miguel closed his eyes, hurt to see me upset. But he was hurting, too. The  
woman he had fallen in love with had chosen college over him. And she had never once  
looked back. Maybe I was too harsh on her, he thought to himself. I meant every word  
I said but.... well, I know Kay still loves me. And I have to admit it that I still feel the  
same way.....  
He looked at her closed bedroom door.   
"I love you, Kay," he whispered. "If only things had worked out between us."  
With that, he walked downstairs. He said his goodbyes to Ricky and everyone  
else. He then walked over to his mama's house (where all of his belongings were). He  
would go back home to Charity the next day.   
I, on the other hand, knew that I had to deal with this. Getting over Miguel was  
not going to be easy, but I knew I had to do it. There was no point in continuing my  
schemes to "get" him to be mine. He was Charity's. I had to comprehend with that. My  
plan hadn't worked. Maybe it was fate. Maybe Miguel and I WEREN'T meant to be  
together. No.... that wasn't true. If it was, I wouldn't have given him a child. But then  
again, why would he marry Charity? Oh God, I didn't want to think about this anymore.   
After putting Ricky to bed, I went to sleep myself. But I couldn't get any  
shut-eye. Too many thoughts. I so regreted everything that had happened today.  
Except for Ricky's happiness of course.   
I finally was able to drift off to sleep. I dreamt of me, Miguel and Ricky living  
together here in Harmony. I was just going to tell them that I was pregnant again when  
my alarm clock rang. Dang. I really wanted to know what the outcome was going to be.  
Oh well. Who cares?! It's not like it would come true.......  
I got out of bed but my body and heart was aching for Miguel. I tried to push  
those thoughts aside. I had something important to do today. I was going to apply for a  
top-paying job in the field of business. I was very excited, because I knew that I might  
get it since I was very qualified. It gave me something to look forward to and it  
occupied my thoughts, so I could stop thinking about Miguel.   
I left the house at 9 am. My interview was for 9:30 am. I returned home an hour  
and a half later, thrilled that I got the job. I couldn't wait to start working as a  
businesswoman. I was so proud of myself.   
Life continued for me at Harmony and for the next few months a lot of things  
took place but none that involved Miguel.   
For one, Daddy and Ivy began thinking about the date of their marriage. They  
had put the prospect of having a wedding soon away for a while when I returned home.  
I felt bad that I had lenghtened their engagement but was happy to hear that they were  
thinking about a marriage soon. I was so excited for them.   
But that wasn't the only wedding that would happen soon. Noah had just asked  
Gwen to marry him. That got me VERY happy. My best friend was going to be  
FAMILY. I couldn't ask for more. And finally, Uncle Hank married his longtime  
girlfriend Liz Sanbourne. The Bennett men were gonna get married! After much  
conversation, they decided to have a triple wedding. Ricky would be the ring boy.  
Jessica, Whitney, and Simone would be the bridesmaids. Uncle Hank, Noah and Daddy  
told me how happy they'd be if I were the maid of honor. Of course I said yes! I was  
thrilled beyond belief. It actually made me forget about Miguel for a while.   
  
** how am i doing people? im sorta gonna go off topic for a chapter or 2 and discuss   
the gwen/noah and sam/ivy storyline a little bit. as well as the hank/liz story.   
but i will get back to the point with kay and miguel. promise. lol. enjoy! keep reviewing  
please!!! ** 


	26. KS 26

Chapter 26:   
  
Just for a while, though. Miguel still clouded my thoughts day in and day out. I  
still loved, as much as before. There was no denying it. But anyways, those few months  
I was busy with planning and preparing for the wedding.   
Gwen, Beth, Jessica, Theresa, Whitney, Simone, Liz and I went shopping. We  
had to find bridesmaids dresses for Jessica, Simone and Whitney. Also, I needed to  
find me a good dress to wear to the wedding. And lastly, Gwen and Liz needed to find  
wedding gowns!   
We split up into 3 groups. Whitney, Jessica and Simone were one group, Gwen,   
and Theresa were another (they had buried the hatchet over Ethan a while ago). Beth,  
Liz and I were also a group.   
I walked with Liz and Beth for a while as we looked around, trying to locate the  
best shops for formal gowns. As we were walking, we began to have a conversation:  
"So, Kay," Liz said, "how are things with you? Did you meet anyone knew here  
in Harmony yet?"  
I laughed, shaking my head no. I doubted that I would ever find someone who  
could make me feel the way Miguel made me feel. And I didn't WANT to meet anyone  
new. All I wanted was Miguel. Still.   
We finally found a small boutique called "Crown Gowns." We all laughed at the  
name, as we stepped inside.   
After much searching, trying on gowns and debate, Beth finally decided on a  
sexy, off-white halter dress. It had a nice slit on the back. It looked good on her. I, too,  
picked a dress from that store. Even though I probably should have looked elsewhere  
before buying the first one I liked, I purchased it anyway. It was lavender with  
spaghetti straps and had lavender flowers on the front. It reached my ankles and had  
criss-crosses in the back.   
Beth looked at me as I tried the dress on.   
"Girl," she said, "if Miguel comes back and sees you in that dress, there is no  
way he's not gonna go back to Charity. You look fantastic."  
"I agree," Liz said, smiling.   
"Thanks," I told the both of them.   
"I think I'll buy it," I said to the saleswoman standing by us.   
"Great," she said as we all walked over to the cash register.   
After we bought the dresses, we had to look for Liz's. But there were no bridal  
gown shops at the mall.   
So we decided to go eat for a while. We were all hungry.   
Meanwhile, as we ate, this is what the other groups were up to:  
Gwen and Theresa were walking around looking at the different stores and  
clothes. They weren't talking much. Sure they had buried the hatchet about Ethan but  
that didn't mean that they were instant friends.   
"Gwen," Theresa said, turning to her old arch-nemesis.   
"Yeah?" the bride-to-be answered absent-mindedly as she ran her fingers  
through a satin dress.   
"I just wanted to tell you something." Theresa began. "I know we haven't been  
good friends, because of our rivalry over Ethan, but ..."  
"Theresa," Gwen interrupted, paying attention to her words, "Ethan and you  
are married now. You've been married for a few years. You have a child. Besides, my  
feelings for Ethan are all in the past. I'm marrying Noah now. And I can't ask for  
more!"  
"I know," Theresa said. "Noah's a great person. I remember he used to be like  
a brother who was exactly my age. He has a great heart, Gwen. I'm glad to see that  
it's going to belong to you soon. You both deserve to be happy, and with each other."  
"Thanks, Theresa," Gwen said, hugging her ex-enemy.   
I never thought I'd live to see the day when I would be thanking and hugging  
Theresa, Gwen thought to herself. A lot has changed here in Harmony these past few  
years....  
"Oh by the way," Theresa said, breaking away from their hug, "Ethan and I  
don't have just 'a child.' I'm pregnant again!"  
Gwen's eyes bulged as she stared at Theresa. "That's great!" she exclaimed.  
"Congratulations."  
"Thanks," Theresa replied. "You're the first to know. But don't tell anyone just  
yet ok? I want to surprise Ethan and everyone else."  
Gwen nodded, smiling. Life sure had been going swell for her ever since she  
met Noah. She knew deep down in her heart that they were meant to be together,  
forever.......  
* * * * *  
A few days later, Gwen, and Liz had finally picked out wedding dresses. So had  
Ivy. Everything, including the flowers, and the food had been taken care of. All was left  
to do now was to wait patiently for the wedding day to finally arrive - one and a half  
weeks to go.   
"Just think about it," Gwen said to me one day, happily as she eyed her  
engagement ring, "I will soon become Mrs. Noah Bennett. Ohhh, I can't wait."  
She turned to look at me. Sure, I was happy for my friend, but couldn't help  
feeling sad for myself. How I wanted to say that I was (or would be) Mrs. Miguel  
Lopez-Fitzgerald!!   
Gwen leaned over and gave me a sympathetic hug. She didn't even say  
anything (neither did I) but she could tell how I was feeling. After all, she had once  
been through this with Ethan. 


	27. KS 27

Chapter 27:  
  
The day before the wedding(s), everyone was such a wreck, running around  
checking to make sure everything and everyone were in their correct places and such.   
There was 20 people at the Bennetts' "Madhouse." Me, Jessica, Noah, Daddy,  
Uncle Hank, Ivy, Liz, Gwen, Pilar, Luis, Beth, Sheridan, Antonio, Theresa, Whitney,  
Simone, Eve, TC, and Ricky. I could barely think straight since everyone was always  
interrupting each other or talking WAY too loud. Needless to say, I had a big headache  
by the end of the day.   
After everyone had left, it was just me, Jessica, Uncle Hank, Noah, and Daddy.  
We were all plopped down on the couches, tired as hell.  
"Can you believe the three Bennett men are getting married?" I told Jessica,  
loud enough for them to hear.  
"Ya, pretty soon, they'll be having babies and being daddies," Jessica  
continued slyly.   
Daddy, Uncle Hank and Noah threw pillows at Jessica and me. We laughed. It  
felt good to be here with family, joking around and having fun. I had missed that these  
past four years.   
"Is it just me or are you guys nervous about the weddings too?" asked Uncle  
Hank.   
Daddy laughed. "It's no sweat," he joked. "I've already been through this  
before so it's all easy. Don't worry."  
Jessica and I began to laugh hysterically at Daddy's joke. Noah and Uncle  
Hank looked at each other like 'Uh-oh, what are we getting ourselves into by marrying  
Gwen and Liz?'   
After that, we all decided to go to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day. For all of  
us. I couldn't wait.   
Meanwhile that same day, Pilar had placed a call to Miguel's house.   
"Hello," Charity said, picking up the phone.   
"Oh hi, Charity," Pilar said reluctantly. She still didn't like this girl and would  
probably never get used to the fact that she was now her daughter-in-law.   
"Hi, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald," Charity responded.   
"Is Miguel home, Charity?" Pilar asked, getting to the point.   
"Yes, just a second, I'll go get him," Charity answered.   
Miguel picked up the phone a few moments later.   
"Hi mama," Miguel said.   
"Hi honey," Pilar responded warmly.   
"How are you?" he asked her.  
"I'm good, son," Pilar answered. "I just called to let you know that Sam  
Bennett is getting married tomorrow and we all would love it if you'd come."  
"Oh of course," Miguel replied, not even having to think about it. "Sam  
Bennett has been like a father to me, mama, so if course I will be there. He's marrying  
Ivy right?"  
"Yes son," Pilar said happy that her son had responded the way he had.   
"Great," Miguel said. "I'll pack my things and be there early tomorrow  
morning."  
"Ok, Miguel," she said.   
"Goodnight mama," he said.   
"Goodnight," Pilar replied before hanging up.   
Oh this is great, Pilar thought to herself. Miguel will be here for the wedding  
and he will see Kay and maybe they can work things out between them this time! I  
hope so. She smiled to herself as she went to her bedroom to go to sleep.   
She had missed her youngest son. She hadn't seen him for a few months now.  
All of her children (besides Paloma) were married but at least with Luis, Antonio and  
Theresa she knew that they were nearby and that they had married the RIGHT  
person. Pilar didn't think Miguel had married the right girl.   
Anyways, the next day finally came. And this is where I started from. Where I  
began my story. Kay's Story. I turned 25 about a week ago and well, I'm still not  
married. It kind of makes me sad to know that nearly everyone close to me (excluding  
Jessica) is married or getting married. Maybe one day things will work out between  
Miguel and me and then we can be happily married to each other like I know we should  
have been.   
That was still a big Maybe. Hopefully he would be at the weddings today.  
The idea of seeing my brother, uncle and daddy get married all on the same day  
put a smile to my face. Today was Triple Wedding Day. The happiest day of the  
Bennett family life. I couldn't wait.   
After getting dressed in my lavender gown, I headed downstairs. I saw Noah  
trying to put on his suit. He nervously fiddled with the buttons. I ran to him, giving my  
older brother a hug and kiss on the cheek. I was so happy for him. He deserved this.  
Gwen would be the perfect wife to him.   
After that I went to see Uncle Hank. He was all ready, suit on, shoes tied and  
everything. He was sitting down on a chair, lost in deep thought.   
"What's my uncle thinking about?" I said, knocking on the door and walking  
towards him.   
"Oh hi, Kay," Uncle Hank said, surprised to see me.   
I gave him a smile.   
"This is your Big Day," I told him, giving him a hug.   
He smiled back. "I can't wait to get married," he said. "But I'm so nervous!"  
We talked for a little bit longer until Daddy came looking for us. When he came  
inside the room I couldn't help but shed a tear. Wow, he looked great.   
This was his day too. He was finally getting married to the woman he had been  
in love with for so long. The woman of his dreams. His happiness brought a big smile to  
my face that would stay on for the rest of the day.   
Afterwards, Theresa, Ethan and Pilar came to our house. They were ready. We  
all got into the limo. The chauffeur drove us towards Harmony's St. Mary's church.   
  
** A/N: hey people how do u like this fic up until now? i hope ur enjoying it!! right  
now I have sooooooo much college work to deal with (including finals! blah...) so if i   
dont update as often, you know why. oh and if u really liked this fic, please read my fic  
"miguel's story" it's not too much like this one and its much shorter (6 chps) but its kaguel  
nonetheless. anyways i hope ur all enjoying my fic and please keep reviewing. peace out. ** 


	28. KS 28

CHAPTER 28:   
A half a hour later, the limo reached St. Mary's church. I saw Noah and Uncle Hank  
sigh, trying to get rid of their nervousness once and for all. Daddy looked impatient, but in a  
good way. He couldn't wait to marry Ivy. Jessica and I looked at each other, giggling like little  
kids. We were so happy that this was happening.   
  
We all stepped out of the limo. A photographer named David Hastings arrived just at  
the same time we did. We all walked up the steps of the church.   
  
The brides-to-be hadn't arrived yet. Daddy, Noah and Uncle Hank walked over to the  
alter where Father Lonigan already was. Jessica, Whitney and Simone sat down in the pews,  
fiddling with each other's hair and makeup. I stood around looking at everyone, savoring the  
moments to come. This was truly going to be a great day. I could feel it.   
  
Finally the limo carrying Ivy, Gwen and Liz arrived. David Hastings motioned to us  
that the brides-to-be were outside and ready.   
  
Everyone sat down quietly. It was time for the wedding procession to start. The doors  
opened.  
  
In walked the ring-boy Ricky balancing a white pillow with the rings on it.   
  
Then walked in the bridesmaids.   
  
Jessica was the first bridesmaid. She walked towards the alter, hand in hand with  
Reese Durkee, who was a friend of hers.   
  
Then came Whitney, who was holding onto Chad Harris, her boyfriend, followed by  
Simone and Jacob Hotchkiss, Gwen's younger brother.   
  
And lastly came me. The Maid of Honor. Now you see, I did not know who my usher  
was going to be. Everyone had seemingly forgotten about it. I looked around in a panicky  
fashion wondering who was going to walk down the aisle with me. Uh-oh. I had a nervous look  
on my face. The guests were waiting. I couldn't walk in alone!!!  
  
"Come on, Kay," I heard a familiar voice say, grabbing my arm.   
  
I turned to see Miguel looking at me. What was he doing here?!   
  
I was too surprised and flabbergasted to speak. Miguel was here for the wedding! He  
HAD come! Someone had done this!! Made Miguel come here and be my "instant usher."  
But who?!  
  
As I was walking down the aisle, I saw Pilar staring at Miguel and me. She gave me a  
wink. I smiled. I should have known she would do this.   
  
Just as Miguel and I were going to part so he could go on one side of the alter and I on  
the other, he quickly whispered something to me: "We need to talk later."  
  
I gave him a small nod.   
  
Wow what did this mean? He was actually willing to talk to me!! But I couldn't think  
about that now. I was too focused on this triple wedding!!  
  
Finally the wedding music came on and everyone stood up. I quickly looked at Daddy,  
Uncle Hank and Noah giving them a go-get-it smile.   
  
In walked Ivy, Gwen and Liz one by one. They were ushered in by Ivy's father, Mr.  
Winthrop, Mr. Hotckiss (Gwen's father) and TC Russell (Liz's sister's husband). Wow they  
looked beautiful. Gwen and Noah stood next to each other on one side, Ivy and Daddy were in  
the middle and Uncle Hank and Liz were on the other side. They were all holding hands with  
their spouses-to-be.   
  
"Dearly beloved," began Father Lonigan.   
  
I barely listened to the priests words. I was too busy staring at the couples. They  
looked great together. I was so happy for all of them.   
  
Finally came the words everyone in the church had been waiting for:  
  
"Do you Sam Bennett take Ivy Winthrop to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Daddy looked deeply into Ivy's eyes. Their love had spanned over thirty years. And  
now they were finally making their dreams a reality.   
  
"I do," Daddy said happily, his gaze never leaving Ivy's.   
  
"And do you Ivy Winthrop take Sam Bennett to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
Ivy sighed with happiness.   
  
"I do," she said, winking at Daddy.  
  
Daddy and Ivy placed the wedding rings on each others fingers.   
  
Father Lonigan nodded, turning away and focusing on Noah and Gwen.   
  
"Do you Noah Bennett take Gwen Hotchkiss to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Noah looked at Gwen, a big smile crossing his face.   
  
"I do," he said.  
  
"And do you Gwen Hotchkiss take Noah Bennett as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Father Lonigan asked.  
  
Gwen winked at Noah, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I do," she responded.  
  
Ricky stepped forward, the rings on the pillow he was holding.   
  
Noah placed the ring on Gwen's finger, and she did the same.   
  
And lastly, Father Lonigan approached Uncle Hank and Liz.   
  
"Do you Hank Bennett take Liz Johnson [Author's note: I changed Liz's last name  
from Sanbourne to Johnson since everyone knows her as Eve's sister in the show now, and  
Eve was a Johnson before marring TC] to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Uncle Hank stared at Liz, happy that they finally can be married. "I do," he said, his  
gaze never leaving Liz's.  
  
"And do you Liz Johnson take Hank Bennett to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"Yes, I do," Liz said, joy covering her whole face.  
  
Rings were placed on the fingers of Happy Couple #3.   
  
Father Lonigan turned to look at the three happy couples standing before him.  
"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce the six of you man and wife. The  
three gentlemen can now kiss their brides!"  
  
Jessica and I began to clap as Daddy and Ivy, Noah and Gwen, and Uncle Hank and  
Liz began to kiss. Pretty soon, everyone was clapping. Oh I couldn't be happier!   
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Miguel staring at me. I couldn't quite read his  
expression but it didn't matter. I would worry about Miguel later. It was now time to celebrate  
these weddings!  
** authors note: ok ppl how am I doing? let me know!! one more thing: ive been pondering to do this or not: should i have charity and kay have a nasty confrontation? what do u think? tell me. 


	29. KS 29

CHAPTER 29:   
  
Once the front doors of the church were reopened, Daddy and Ivy, oops I mean Mom,  
Noah and Gwen, and Uncle Hank and Liz stepped outside, with most of us throwing rice at  
them. They sat in the white stretch limo which was going to take them to Harmony's most  
beautiful park where they would be photographed by David Hastings.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of us had an hour to kill. Beth and Luis volunteered to drive  
Whitney, Simone, Jessica, Ricky, Gary and me to the reception hall. We obliged, even though  
it was still too early to go there. Unfortunately, we all couldn't fit into Luis' six person car.  
Gary really wanted his best friend Ricky to be in the same car, so I let Ricky go off with Luis  
and Beth. Luis and the others agreed, driving off.   
  
I saw Whitney get in Chad's two-person car.   
  
"See you later, Kay," she shouted, motioning with her hands so I'd know that she  
found a ride.  
  
I waved back. So... I still needed a ride. I headed back inside the church to ask  
Theresa if I could get a ride with her, but I couldn't find her anywhere.   
  
"Excuse me," I said to Father Lonigan. "Do you know where Theresa and Ethan are?"  
  
"Oh, they left a few minutes ago," he answered.   
  
Oh no! Everyone had already left for the reception hall.   
  
Sighing worriedly, I headed back outside.   
  
I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking, because a few seconds later I  
crashed smack into Miguel, who was standing there leaning on the church wall, and from the  
looks of things, waiting for me.   
  
"I'm sorry," I said, making sure my dress didn't get wrinkled.   
  
"That's ok," he answered looking at me up and down. "You look great," he added.  
  
"Thank you," I answered. There was a long silence between us after that as we just  
stared at each other, worried about what to say and what NOT to say.   
  
That silence practically drove me crazy. Miguel and I never used to have awkward  
moments like that. But that was before Charity came along and ruined my life.   
  
It's kinda funny, just about an hour ago Miguel had whispered to me that we needed to  
talk later. Well how come we weren't talking now that we had the chance to?!  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Miguel asked a few minutes later.   
  
"Yeah," I said quietly.   
  
"Let's go then," he said with the same awkward tone as mine.  
  
We walked over to his parked car. He was being such a gentleman by opening the door  
for me and such but all I could remember was that day in my bedroom when we had had that  
nasty argument.   
  
~ ~ Flashback of Miguel's words to Kay that day ~ ~  
  
"I stopped trusting you, Kay, when you left and never looked back!"   
  
"And for your information, nothing happened to me. I didn't change. You did. You  
didn't even know what you were leaving behind when you decided to go to UConn,"   
  
"Well I was going to ask you to MARRY me, Kay,"   
  
"I wanted you, Ricky and me to be a family. But it's too late for that now. And it's  
noone's fault but YOURS."  
  
~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~  
  
Trying to push those thoughts away, I set out to focus on the future, not the past. That  
was months ago. Besides who knows what could happen between us now? And, more  
importantly, Miguel still had to know the truth. And he would know it too. No matter what I  
would tell him tonight. Nothing was going to stop me. Nothing.   
  
  
  
So Miguel sat in his dark green 1995 BMW 325i and began driving. [author's note:  
sorry i couldnt help bringing the car issue in, i love that car sooooooo much!! but only that  
year's model, not the newer ones ;)]   
  
I remembered the day when Miguel first got that car. We were both 18. Miguel called  
me on my cell phone, telling me to come outside. Of course, he had first asked me if Charity  
was there but I told him no. She had gone to the Book Cafe with Jessica. So Miguel told me to  
step outside and just when I did my mouth dropped all the way to the ground. Miguel was  
grinning from ear to ear as he finally got the car that had been our "dream car" for so long. I  
was so jealous, but he let me test-drive it for a while and we went cruising around Harmony for  
an hour.   
  
Anyways, Miguel kept driving and I could tell from his expression that he was creating  
up the courage to say whatever he had to say to me.   
  
"Say it, Miguel," I said gently but firmly.   
  
He turned to look at me. "What? Oh. You still have that effect, huh, Kay? You can still  
read my thoughts."  
  
I grinned happily. I COULD read his thoughts, but could I steal his heart? Again?  
  
"So tell me what you have to say," I continued.  
  
Miguel was silent for a few more moments. He was building up the nerve to say  
whatever it was he had to say. What could be so hard for him to tell me? It was me who should  
have been nervous. After all, I was the one going to tell him what a manipulative bitch his  
perfect little wife was. I was going to tell him why I REALLY left Harmony four years ago.  
Why I NEVER once looked back. Why I took Miguel's son AWAY from him.   
  
Miguel's words interrupted my thoughts:   
  
"I guess I'm just trying to say that I'm sorry about what happened between us on  
Ricky's birthday. I didn't mean any of the stuff I said - I was just angry. You understand,  
right?"  
  
I didn't say anything as Miguel's words digested in my heart.   
  
"That's in the past Miguel," I answered eventually. "We don't need to discuss it."  
  
"Ok," Miguel said, looking at me for a few seconds. "I just wanted you to know that I  
AM sorry."   
  
I nodded. He continued to drive on the freeway. Miguel sure was going fast. He was  
almost at 85 MPH. We were almost there, about five minutes away from where the reception  
party was too be held when we saw police lights flashing behind us.   
  
I turned around to see if those lights were meant for us. Sure enough, they were.  
  
"Oh no," I said.   
  
"Dammitt," Miguel yelled. "Just what I need...."  
  
Miguel pulled over to the side and parked the car. We waited for the police officer to  
walk towards us.   
  
**** Author's Note: Don't worry Miguel and Kay don't get ARRESTED or anything  
like that but there is a point to the police officer being there, especially what he says!!. Stay  
tuned.....**** 


	30. KS 30

CHAPTER 30:  
  
The police officer walked towards Miguel's car. It was a man about my Daddy's age.  
  
He looked familiar. I looked at his nametag. Caulfield.   
  
Caulfield! The man that almost gave me a ticket five years ago when I was rushing to  
stop Charity and Miguel's wedding! I remembered.   
  
"Can I see your driver's license and registration sir?" Officer Caulfield said to  
Miguel.   
  
"Sure," Miguel grumbled, taking out the necessary stuff.  
  
"Officer Caulfield, hi," I said from my seat. "You remember me right?"  
  
He peered inside the car to get a better glance of me.   
  
"Chief Bennett's daughter? Kathleen isn't it?"  
  
"Yes but please call me Kay. How are you, sir?" I asked.   
  
"I'm good, Kay," he responded. "Funny this is the second time I'm bumping in to you  
and through a speeding ticket."  
  
"And for each speeding ticket the destination was a wedding," I added, chuckling.  
[Author's Note: if u guys remember (those of u who have read all the chapters) Kay was  
pulled over by the same cop when she was rushing to put a stop to miguels and charitys  
wedding about 5 years ago].   
  
Mr. Caulfield laughed. "Your father told me that a few years ago you stopped that  
wedding you were rushing to. It was your cousin's and a man named Miguel's wedding huh?  
Wait a minute ...." said the officer as he once again checked Miguel's driver's license.   
  
Looking up in astonishment, "Your Miguel!" he exclaimed.  
  
Miguel nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable.   
  
"So you stopped the wedding and now the two of you are married, huh?" Officer  
Caulfield continued.   
  
"No," I said, sounding just as uncomfortable as Miguel looked. "When I went to  
college, he decided to get back with my cousin. They're married now...." My voice trailed off  
as the pain of this truth about Miguel and Charity resurfaced.   
  
There was a long awkward silence between the three of us.   
  
"Oh," was all the officer said as he handed Miguel back the registration slip and ID.   
  
I had to change the mood and subject. "Officer Caulfield why don't you join us? We  
were just headed to a wedding reception. My father, brother and uncle all got married today,  
and I'm sure my father would be thrilled to have you."  
  
"I'd love to come," said the officer, nodding his head. "I'll be there in an hour."  
  
After having given him directions to the reception hall, Miguel drove off.   
  
I could tell the mood between Miguel and me had definitely taken a turn, but for the  
worse. We had just begun talking civilly to each other and now, Miguel was quiet and I was  
wondering how he was feeling about everything that we had just discussed with the police  
officer.   
  
We had almost reached the reception hall when Miguel began to speak.   
  
"How could you tell the officer that I decided to get back with Charity when you went  
to college, Kay?!" Miguel said, a bit angry. "You made it seem like I went to Charity when  
you left just so I could have someone to BE with while you were away!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miguel," I said. "But the truth is you DID go back to Charity while I was  
at UConn."  
  
"Yeah, but I only went to her because...." Miguel's voice trailed off, making me  
wonder what it was he was going to say. Did he go back to Charity because he thought I had  
deserted him? Or was there something else I didn't know about?  
  
"Because of what, Miguel?" I said, forcing him to answer.   
  
"We're reached the reception hall, Kay," Miguel said, changing the subject. "We'll  
talk about this later."  
  
He stepped out of the car and came to towards the passenger door.   
  
I was getting frustrated. Why was Miguel being such a wimp? He had told me awhile  
ago that he had married Charity but why was it so hard for him to tell me why? Something was  
definitely up. But I would find out. No matter what.   
  
I stepped out of the car, trying to focus on the wedding celebrations that would soon be  
under way. Miguel and I could talk later. And we would.   
  
Miguel and I walked inside to the reception hall. No one besides some friends of Ivy's  
and Liz's that we didn't know were there.   
  
"Come on, Miguel," I said, taking his hand. "There not here yet. Let's go back to the  
car. We have to talk."  
  
"But what about the celebration?" Miguel asked.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll be able to see the limo when they arrive."  
  
"Ok," Miguel said reluctantly. We headed back to his car.   
  
It was definitely time for confession(s). One from me and it seemed like one from  
Miguel.   
  
[A/N: Tell me tell me tell me what u THINK!!! I really want opinions/criticisms and  
stuff. Am I dragging this out tooooo much or not at all? Give me your ideas/things u want to  
see happen in this fic. i wanna make it as good as possible and that can't happen without your  
feedback! Is the plot boring or not? Press that bluish/purplish button below and let me know!  
hehe. oh and i hope ur enjoying everything. if not, then i still wanna hear what u have to say]. 


	31. KS 31

Chapter 31:  
  
Miguel and I sat back down into his car.   
  
"So tell me," I began expecting the worse, "you only got back with Charity  
because....?"  
  
Miguel sighed. "Because of a few reasons, Kay," he started. "One was that well you  
had gone to UConn and didn't even keep in touch once. And when you refused to see me when  
I flied down to Connecticut, that was it for me. I gave up on you. I thought you didn't want me  
anymore so I did myself a favor and cut you out of my life. The way you had cut me out of  
yours."  
  
He paused for a second, as he stared at me.  
  
I wasn't surprised to hear that. But it still hurt. There was a difference between Miguel  
and me. Whereas he had cut me out of his life these past 4 and a half years, I hadn't REALLY  
cut him out of mine. But he didn't know that.   
  
Miguel continued. "And the second reason is because well, just about the time I gave  
up on you, Grace died in that car accident. Charity was devastated. She had no one she could  
turn to. Sam wasn't very supportive to her because he was suffering himself. His first wife had  
just died. Sure he didn't love her anymore but he was sad nevertheless. Anyway, Charity had  
no one she could count on. I hate to say it, but I sort of felt obligated to be there for her  
through that hard time. I mean I had put her through so much! What with her finding out that  
we slept together and had a child, breaking up our wedding and now this! I don't want to say  
that Charity and I got back together because I pitied her, but that IS the truth, Kay."  
  
I was quiet for a few moments as I thought about what Miguel had just said. Miguel  
didn't marry Charity because he fell in love with her again. It was all out of pity!  
  
"Let me ask you something," I asked Miguel. "Do you love her now? Do you have  
any children together?"  
  
Miguel shook his head no. "No kids," he said. "Charity has a strange medical  
condition and the doctor's have told us that she may never be able to bear children."  
  
"You didn't answer my other question, Miguel." I said. "Do you love her now?"   
  
Miguel figeted in his seat before answering.  
  
"No," he eventually said. He looked out the window.   
  
Miguel had been truthful with me to this point. It was now my turn to talk and tell him  
the truth. Just as I was going to open my mouth to tell him the truth - my truth - we saw the  
limo pull up in front of the reception hall.   
  
"They're here, let's go," Miguel said. We stepped out of the car.   
  
"We're not done talking, Miguel," I said, facing him. "Remember there is still  
something I have to tell YOU. I've had to tell you this for a long time...."  
  
"Alright, Kay," Miguel said.   
  
We walked inside to the reception hall.   
  
"I'm going to go by Luis and Beth for a second," I said to Miguel. "Ricky is with  
them."  
  
Miguel followed me to where they were sitting.   
  
"Hi, Beth, Luis," I said smiling. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good," Luis answered. "Excuse me, can I speak to my little brother for a while?"  
he asked.   
  
"Sure," I said as Luis got up.   
  
Luis and Miguel walked over to the nearest vacant table.   
  
I sat down next to Beth, who had her eye on Gary and Ricky who were playing in the  
dance area.   
  
"So tell me," Beth said, turning to look at me. "What is going on with you and Miguel?  
I saw the two of you walking in together. Did he give you a ride here? Did you tell him the  
truth yet?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa," I said putting my hands up in the air. "One question at a time."  
  
Beth laughed. "Sorry. So tell me what's up with you and Miguel?!"  
  
"Well, he did drive me over here. And we talked. Things are definitely better between  
us than the way things were at Ricky's fifth birthday but I still haven't had the opportunity to  
tell him the truth."  
  
Beth gave a small smile, stroking my arm sympathetically. "Don't worry everything  
will work out the way it's supposed to."  
  
We both turned to look at the men we loved, who were still talking to each other.   
  
Why can't I have what Luis and Beth have? I wondered to myself with a bit of  
jealousy. They're so in love with each other, and leading happy lives. They have a child  
together. At one point, Miguel and I were in the same situation. But would we ever be again?  
  
[author's note: I liked the ending of this chapter. did you? tell me! oh and i only got one  
response so far about my decision to have kay and charity have a nasty confrontation or not. i  
need more ppl to respond to that. give me ur take on what should happen. after all, feedback  
is the only way i'm gonna write a good story. peace out!] 


	32. KS 32

Chapter 32:   
  
Just as Beth and I were talking about my situation with Miguel, this was what was  
happening at the nearest table:   
  
Miguel and Luis were having a brotherly talk.   
  
"What's going on between you and Kay?" Luis asked Miguel.   
  
"Nothing," Miguel scoffed. "She needed a ride here so I gave her one."  
  
Luis raised his eyebrows not believing anything his little brother was saying.   
  
"Is that all? There seems to be something going on between the two of you. Just like  
before."  
  
Miguel was sick of hearing that. It was as if his whole family was spying on him. Every  
little move he made that showed an OUNCE of kindness towards me was viewed as him still  
loving me.   
  
"Why would you think something is up between us? Did you forget that I am married  
to someone else?" Miguel retaliated angrily.   
  
"Did you?" Luis asked back. Miguel never seemed happy with Charity, even on his  
recent wedding day. Luis stood up and headed back to Beth's table, leaving Miguel to sit  
there and think about himself, me and Ricky.   
  
  
Finally a formal introduction was made for the happy married couples. One by one they  
entered the reception hall and began to dance.   
  
The dance floor was only open for those 3 merry couples. They looked so happy!  
  
I was ecstatic for them. I was sitting down in a table with Ricky, Miguel, Beth, Luis,  
Gary, Jessica, Theresa, Ethan, and their son Steve.   
  
"Hi, honey," I said to Ricky, giving him a hug. "Did you have fun with Gary?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy," Ricky answered. "But where were you?"  
  
"I was with your Daddy, honey," I replied. I pointed to Miguel. "You still remember  
him, right?"   
  
Ricky nodded but did not even give his father a glance. I looked up to see Miguel's  
expression. He held a pained look. On Ricky's birthday, the two of them had gotten close. But  
after Miguel had left the way he had that day, Ricky was upset. For himself and for me. I  
could tell that he wanted nothing to do with his daddy now. It kind of hurt to see Ricky act that  
way towards Miguel. We were supposed to be a family! Not an estranged group of people! I  
was just on the verge of tears but the dances between the three couples ended and I began to  
focus on that instead.   
  
I looked at the dance floor where Daddy had just gotten the microphone from the head  
singer.   
"I want to say thank you to everyone for coming. I hope you all have a great time as  
we all definitely will!" He winked at Ivy and the other two couples.   
  
A few seconds later, the dance music came back on. I couldn't take my eyes off of  
Daddy, Noah, Uncle Hank and their beautiful brides. They were so in love. I just wished that  
one day I could have what they were experiencing right now. But only with Miguel of course.  
That is if everything worked out between us.   
  
The dance floor got pretty filled as many people got up to dance. Beth and Luis.  
Theresa and Ethan. Sheridan and Antonio. Chad and Whitney. Even Jessica and Simone (who  
didn't have boyfriends) were dancing with Reese Durkee and Jacob Hotchkiss respectively.   
  
The only people left on my table was me, Gary, Ricky, Steve and Miguel.   
  
I turned to look at Miguel. He had just admitted to me that he didn't love Charity, but  
did that mean that he still loved me? I didn't know, but I had to find out.   
  
"How about a dance, Miguel?" I said, extending my hand.   
  
He nodded, quietly. He took my extended hand, as we walked over to the dance floor.   
  
The song being sung at the moment was a slow tune. I put my arms around his neck,  
savoring every second that I was around him like this.   
  
"Kay," Miguel said uncomfortably. "You're getting too close for comfort. I'm not your  
boyfriend anymore. I'm Charity's husband. You have to understand that."  
  
"Hmm, but Miguel, this is where I belong! In your arms.... And you know it, too."   
  
"Kay!" Miguel cried out. "Stop it! We're never going to be together again. You have  
to understand that."  
  
I was getting a bit upset now. "Miguel," I said, fed up with all of this bullshit. "let me  
ask you something."  
  
He looked at me expectantly. "Go ahead," he said.  
  
"What's the one thing that could have made me leave Harmony? Why would I leave,  
Miguel? When I recently had given birth to a beautiful boy and we were finally together - why  
would I leave and decide to go to college?"  
  
Miguel stared at me, bewildered at my question. "I don't know, Kay. I've been trying  
to figure that out for five years now. Why don't you tell me."  
  
Just as I was to open my mouth to FINALLY let him know of the truth, the song ended  
and everyone began to return to their seats.   
  
{a/n: ok ok i know im dragging out this thing with kay telling miguel the truth. its  
almost becoming as bad as luis and sheridan telling antonio the truth in Passions. lol. but still.  
it'll be worth the wait. ;) keep reading and reviewing please! oh and PLEASE r/r my other fics.  
they're lonely. they want reviews. peace out!} 


	33. KS 33

Chapter 33:  
  
It didn't seem like it was going to be easy to tell Miguel the truth today - not when  
there were more important things going on tonight. This wedding was not going to happen  
again; I couldn't put it on hold because of Miguel. I would tell Miguel the overdue truth later.  
Charity had stopped me the first time - but never again.   
  
Everyone, including the happy couples, sat in their seats and began eating and  
drinking.   
  
It was a perfect time to make a toast. I looked at Jessica, who practically read my  
mind and nodded her head to me as if telling me to do it.   
  
Standing up, champagne glass in hand, I asked if I could make a toast. Daddy, Noah  
and Uncle Hank looked at me, nodding happily.   
  
"I just want to say that this is the greatest day in the Bennett family life," I began,  
tears forming in my eyes. "In my wildest dreams I couldn't imagine a better wedding, or  
should I say weddings." I laughed, as did everyone else. "And I want to thank each of you  
personally."   
  
I turned to Daddy. "Daddy, your marriage to Ivy has given me a stepmother who has  
been a true motherly figure to me the past five years."  
  
Daddy and Ivy gave me their best smiles.   
  
I turned to Uncle Hank. "Uncle Hank," I said. "Through your marriage to Liz, you  
have given me a good friend who I can now refer to as my aunt."  
  
They raised their own champagne glasses, smiles of joy crossing their faces.   
  
And lastly, came my brother Noah. "What can I say, big brother?" I asked. "A few  
years ago, I couldn't ask for more knowing that you were going out with one of my best  
friends. And now... You're making my best friend FAMILY! I couldn't be happier knowing  
that as of now Gwen is my sister in law!"  
  
Clapping was heard all around as I smiled and wiped away the few tears that had  
clouded my eyes. I looked at Gwen. It looked like an avalanche of tears had run down her  
face. I saw her mouth a thank you to me.   
  
Noah came over and gave me a hug, followed by Uncle Hank and Daddy.   
  
After that, we all went back to eating, drinking, dancing and celebrating the night away.   
  
A few hours later, it was time for the garter and bouquets to be thrown. The three  
brides and grooms decided that they would each throw theirs but whoever caught it could not  
participate in the other throwings.   
  
Ivy was the first one to throw the bouquet.   
  
Whitney, Jessica, Simone, me, and Paloma stood ready to catch the bouquet.   
  
Whitney caught Ivy's bouquet. I noticed she eyed Chad, grinning from ear to ear. He  
winked back at her.   
  
The next throw was of Daddy's garter.   
  
Reese, Jacob, Chad, Ricky, Gary and Steve stood there, waiting to catch it.   
  
Chad caught it. Now HE eyed Whitney and walked over to her.   
  
"It's fate, girl," he said as he enveloped her in a hug. {author's note: i know that i  
hardly mentioned chadney before this but they r 1 of my fave couples on the show, i had to  
include 'em. You understand}  
  
Next up was Liz with her bouquet.  
  
It landed in Paloma's hands.   
  
Pilar looked very happy to see the bouquet in her youngest child's hands. Paloma was  
the only one who was not married yet and Pilar only hoped that soon she would find her true  
love.   
  
Uncle Hank threw his garter, which was caught by none other than Reese.   
  
And finally, Gwen and Noah's turns came up.   
  
Gwen threw her bouquet and it was snatched up by ..... ME!  
  
I laughed, giddy. I couldn't believe I caught Gwen's bouquet! I was a pretty  
superstitious person, so did this mean that I was going to marry soon? Hopefully to Miguel! I  
couldn't help but give Miguel a glance. He stared at me, one eyebrow raised.   
  
Noah was the last to throw. He threw his garter, instantly turning around to see it fly  
into the hands of Ricky.   
  
The whole reception hall burst into laughter when they saw who caught the garter.   
  
"Mommy," Ricky said, walking towards me. "Does this mean I am going to get  
married soon?"   
  
I laughed. "No honey," I said, giving him a hug.   
  
{A/N: ok ok this chapter was pretty much off the kaguel topic, and i'm sorry but as  
much as i love kaguel i love savy, chadney and my made up couples gwenoah and lizank. so  
excuse me this time. i'll make it up to u though. promise. anyway, i hope ur enjoying this as  
much as i am! oh and i have a question for all of u: i want to write fiction in a specific category  
but it isn't listed on fanfiction.net. how do i go about creating that category? if u know the  
answer please email me the directions on how to. thanks a lot!} 


	34. KS 34

Chapter 34:  
  
An hour or two later, nearly everyone had already left. The only remaining people  
were the happy couples, and me, Jessica, Luis, Beth, Miguel, Ricky and Gary.   
  
Ricky had fallen asleep in my arms about an hour ago. It was now 2:41 am.   
  
"I am so tired!" Jessica exclaimed, yawning.  
  
"Same here," said Luis and Beth simultaneously.  
  
"But never too tired to kiss my beautiful wife," Luis added.  
  
"Hmm," Beth responded happily, as she inched in for the kiss.  
  
Jessica, Miguel and I looked at the two of them. They were so cute together.   
  
"Are you tired, Kay?" Miguel asked me. He seemed to have an agenda.  
  
"Not really, why?" I asked back.  
  
"Because -" Miguel began but stopped when he noticed Jessica, Beth and Luis staring  
at him and me.   
  
"Excuse us," Miguel said to his "viewers." Taking my hand, he led me towards a place  
where we could talk privately.  
  
Miguel wasted no time getting to the point. "Kay, it's just that you were going to tell  
me something earlier tonight and you didn't get around to it. How about letting me know it  
now?" He looked pretty impatient. I couldn't blame him. He had been waiting five years to  
know why I had really left Harmony half a decade ago.   
  
I thought about it for a minute. I wasn't tired, but what about Ricky? I didn't want to  
take him with us and leave him in the car or something like that. Maybe I could have someone  
watch him till I got home....  
  
"Only if we can get Beth or Jessica to watch Ricky," I responded. "And if we go to the  
beach. I love that place this time of night." {author's note: i love the beach in the middle of the  
night. some of the things i love i included in this fic, such as the bmw a few chapters back}  
  
"Agreed," Miguel replied.   
  
"Jess," I said turning to her. "Do you think you can take Ricky home with you?  
Miguel and I will be home later."  
  
"Sure, Kay," she answered. Lowering her voice, she added, "MIGUEL and you are  
coming home?"  
  
"Hopefully," I answered, grinning.  
  
She nodded, giving me a knowing smile.   
  
"Can you take Ricky and me home, Luis?" Jessica asked him.   
  
"Sure," came Luis' reply.  
  
A half hour later, the newlyweds took off, getting ready for their honeymoons. Daddy  
and Ivy were headed to Hawaii; Noah and Gwen off to Jamaica and Uncle Hank and Liz were  
going to the Bahamas.   
  
"Let's go," Miguel said taking my hand.   
  
We walked back to the car, saying bye to Beth, Luis, Jessica.   
  
Once Miguel started the engine, I gave a big sigh of relief.   
  
"What's up?" he asked.   
  
"These weddings were so fantastic! I'm so glad it all went well."  
  
Miguel nodded, looking impatient. "Kay, when are you going to tell me whatever it is  
you have to tell me?   
  
I turned my attention to him, surprised. "Umm, once we get to the beach," I replied,  
trying to sound definite. I myself didn't know if I was ready to tell him. I mean, sure it HAD  
been five years the wait but this was big news. It could cause regrets. On Miguel's part.  
Hopefully, he would regret marrying Charity. But what if he didn't believe me? What if he  
went back to Charity? Oh God.....  
  
"Is everything alright, Kay?" Miguel asked, concerned. He probably noticed the trace  
of worry in my voice.   
  
"What?" I asked as I was looking out the window. I turned to face him. "Ya, fine."  
  
Miguel frowned but didn't say anything for awhile.   
  
We finally reached the beach. I took off my dancing shoes and let the sand creep  
through my toes. I loved that feeling.   
  
Luckily, Miguel had some of Charity's old clothes in the car. I picked out a T-shirt and  
shorts and told him I'd be right back. I went to a dark corner to change.   
  
Meanwhile, Miguel waited around until I finished. He tried to play it like he wasn't  
looking at me as I changed, but I knew where his eyes were at the moment. It was the same  
place where his heart was. Directed at me.   
  
This was what was going on through Miguel's mind as I was changing: God, she's still  
as beautiful as before. She hasn't changed. She's still has the same inner and outer beauty  
that she possessed five years ago. The beauty I fell in love with. The beauty I'm still in love  
with.   
  
Miguel shook his head, breaking out of the reverie. He looked away. I can't think of  
Kay like that, he thought to himself. I'm married to someone else. What I'm doing is wrong!  
Then why does it feel so right?.........  
  
{A/N: oh and after much thought to having a charity/kay confrontation or not i decided  
to NOT. sorry 2 the ppl who wanted to c kay whupp charity's ass. as much as i wanted that  
too, it won't flow well with this story. i've already outlined the rest of this fic, including the  
ending so thats y im not gonna include a kay/charity catfite. but hey if u write a fic where kay  
does that to charity let me know so i can r/r. ;) any questions, email me: Lbj5411@aol.com} 


	35. KS 35

Chapter 35:   
  
An hour had passed and Miguel and I were sitting (by ourselves, the place was pretty  
deserted) in one of the small cafes by the beach drinking. I felt uninhibited tonight. Maybe it  
was because I was finally going to tell Miguel the truth. Hopefully.... I sat there, taking in the  
scenery of the waves crashing by the shore. Miguel on the other hand was downing alcoholic  
beverages like there was no tomorrow. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. He said  
he was old enough to take care of himself and that he wanted to 'let loose.'  
  
After we paid, and walked back to the shore, Miguel and I sat down to watch the  
waves.   
  
"Isn't the beach beautiful this time of night?" I asked him. I turned around to see what  
he was doing. He was lying face down on the sand. He sure was drunk.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you gorgeous," Miguel answered, getting up. He came to sit down  
by me.   
  
I didn't like the way he was acting. First off he was WAY too drunk. And second, it was  
making him act differently. I didn't like this Miguel I was seeing before my eyes.   
  
He wrapped his arms around my waist. We both fell down backwards because of it,  
hitting the sand.   
  
"Miguel," I said half-laughing, half-upset.   
  
Not saying a word, he turned to look at me. He was practically on top of me. His lips  
were inches away from mine. He searched deep into my eyes before leaning in for a kiss.   
  
When his mouth found mine, there was no letting go. On his part anyway. Much as I  
loved the idea of him kissing me again after all this time, I wouldn't let him. He was drunk. He  
didn't know what he was doing. And besides, the smell of alcohol almost made me gag.   
  
I pushed him off of me. I stood up, wiping the sand away from my shorts.   
  
I sighed. Miguel was pretty much zoned out and that ruined my chances of telling him.  
He wouldn't understand anyway, and besides by tomorrow he would have no recollection of  
what transpired between us.   
  
After I pushed Miguel off me, he refused to talk to me. He walked away mumbling:  
"Why did you stop the kiss, Kay?" and "How come you don't love me anymore?!"   
  
I was so mad. I hated seeing Miguel drunk. This was the first and hopefully the last  
time I would have to see him in this state of being.   
  
Sighing, I sat back down on the sand. How was I going to tell him NOW? When he  
wouldn't even understand or remember anything I said......  
  
I turned to see what Miguel was doing. He was walking farther and farther away from  
me. He didn't know where he was going. I got up and ran after him. I would not let him out of  
my sight.   
  
"Miguel," I shouted. He turned around to look at me. Waving me off, he continued to  
walk. "Miguel, wait!" I yelled.   
  
I finally reached him, out of breath. "Where are you going?" I asked.   
  
"I'm going home," he answered.   
  
"No, you're not, Miguel," I replied firmly. "You're not driving. You're drunk."  
  
"Oh, Kay," he said sarcastically, putting his hand on my cheek and caressing it. "You  
care so much for me. You don't want to see me killed, do you? But I'll be ok, trust me.  
Besides, a life without you is a life not worth living!"  
  
I shivered from his words. I knew he was drunk and that it was influencing his behavior  
and words, but it still scared me to know that Miguel would say such a thing.   
  
Miguel ran off to his car. I chased after him.   
  
"No, Miguel," I said. "I can't let you drive. I WON'T!" Tears came to my eyes as I  
pictured what would happen to Miguel if I was not here at this moment.   
  
"WHY?" Miguel screamed at me. "It's not like you give a rat's ass about anything I  
do! You made it clear that you didn't want me when you went to college and now you're acting  
like you care. Stop playing these GAMES with me, Kay. Leave me ALONE!"  
  
"SHUT UP, Miguel," I shouted, grabbing his car keys from his hand.   
  
"DAMMITT, Kay," Miguel screamed at me. But he went in the car, and I could tell  
that he had given up.  
  
Now, there was no way I was going to take him to Pilar's house. There would be no one  
there to watch over him, since they already were asleep. No, he definitely had to come to  
Daddy's house. He could sleep in the nearby cot in my bedroom. That way I could keep an  
eye on him.   
  
I started the car and drove home.  
  
"Hey," Miguel cried out a few minutes later. "You passed my old house. Where are  
you taking me?"  
  
"We're going to my house, Miguel." I answered, my eyes on the road. "There is no  
way you are going to be out of my sight."  
  
"Aww..." Miguel answered. "How sweet. You want me with you in your bed."  
  
I opened my mouth to protest to his immaturity but decided better of it. This wasn't the  
Miguel I knew. There was no point to get mad. I just had to be patient and let this day end.  
Then Miguel would be normal again and I could FINALLY tell him the truth.   
  
  
A little bit later, Miguel and I walked into the house. Jessica had left the living room  
lights on for us, which wasn't very necessary since it was around 5:30 am and the sun was  
getting ready to rise.   
  
I took Miguel to my bedroom and gave him some of Noah's old pajamas to wear. As  
he changed in the bathroom, I quietly arranged the cot for him to sleep in.   
  
Miguel came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He yawned. "Why can't I sleep  
in your bed with you, Kay?" he asked me.   
  
"Because you're married to Charity, Miguel," I replied, grabbing some blankets and  
handing it to him.   
  
"Oh, yeah... I forgot," Miguel laughed as he crawled inside the covers of the cot.   
  
I went to the bathroom to remove my makeup and brush my teeth. When I came back,  
Miguel was already asleep. Sighing with disappointment, I walked over to his cot, and grabbed  
his left hand which was laid out over the covers. Placing his hand in mine, I began to speak:  
  
"Oh, Miguel," I said sadly to the unconsious man I loved, "I was so hell-bent on telling  
you the truth today. About why I left Harmony. I never wanted to leave you, Miguel. I loved  
you... I still love you. It was out of my hands. Charity threatened to kill Ricky if I didn't leave.  
She wanted to win you over again, Miguel and she thought the only way she could was if I was  
out of the picture." I paused for a second as I looked at him. He was still sleeping as  
rhythmically as before. I decided to continue telling him; maybe it would make it easier when I  
actually told him the truth while he was consious.   
  
"So you see, Miguel, I didn't leave willingly. Charity told me not to tell anyone about  
why I REALLY was going to college - or else. I knew she was serious. I couldn't risk Ricky's  
life. So I complied. If only you are actually consious as I am telling you this, Miguel. So then  
you can finally know....."  
  
I placed his hand back on the blanket. That's all I had to say. If only it was going to be  
that easy when I actually DID tell him the truth. Getting up and walking over to the door, I  
switched off the lights. I crawled into bed, covering up. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to deep  
slumber.  
  
Unbeknowst to me but nearby my bed, Miguel's eyes popped wide open.   
  
{A/N: cliff-hanger! ya right... lol. what does this mean? got to read the next chapter to  
find out!! i'll post shortly. promise. my college semester ended last week and i have six weeks  
off!!! so that means that i will update more often, to more stories. anyway, this is my fave  
chapter so far.... better ones to come soon. ;) promise. peace out y'all. and don't stop  
reviewing!!} 


	36. KS 36

Chapter 36:  
  
I woke up about 8 hours later. It was around 2:00 pm. I noticed that Miguel was still  
asleep in his cot. As quietly as I could, so he wouldn't wake up, I headed to the bathroom, and  
then downstairs. I was hungry and I needed to check up on Ricky.   
  
Jessica and Ricky were already awake. Jessica was making sandwiches while Ricky  
was already sitting down eating his cereal.   
  
"Morning, sleepyhead," Jessica said cheerfully, "Or should I say afternoon?"  
  
I laughed. "Hey, Jess, hey Ricky."   
  
I went to give my son a hug. "Did you have fun with Aunt Jessica?" I asked him.   
  
He nodded his head.   
  
"Thanks again, Jess, for taking care of Ricky while I was gone," I said to my sister.   
  
"Oh sure," she replied. "So did, umm, anything happen between Miguel and you?"  
  
Just as I was going to open my mouth to tell her about all of last night, Miguel came  
down the stairs, acting all cheerful and vigorous.   
  
"Hey, you lovely ladies," he said. "Hey, son."  
  
Ricky looked up and gave a small smile to his father, but still did not say anything.   
  
"Wow, you seem all energetic today, Miguel," Jessica said to him. "Even though you  
look like, well, crap," she said.   
  
She was right. Miguel looked like he had a hangover, which he probably did. His hair  
was messed up and he had bags under his eyes. On the other hand, he seemed to have enough  
enthusiasm and liveliness for ten people.   
  
"True, true," Miguel said. "That's what drinking does to you. But I feel so pumped for  
some reason!" He eyed at me the moment he said that.   
  
Miguel went by Ricky and gave his son a hug and began tickling him. He was trying to  
be a father to him once again.   
  
"Stop it, stop it," Ricky giggled uncontrollably.   
  
Miguel laughed, letting go. He then walked over to where I was standing, watching  
Jessica make breakfast, or lunch should I say.   
  
"Hey, there, Kay," Miguel said smoothly. He leaned over and gave me a quick hug. I  
hugged him back, happy to feel him so close to me, even if it was for just a few seconds.   
  
"I just want to thank you for being there for me yesterday," Miguel continued. "I  
don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't there. I really appreciate that you  
took care of me." With that, he leaned even closer and gave me a kiss on the lips!   
  
Boy that took me by surprise, but I let him kiss me and I kissed him back. After we  
parted, I felt my face grow as red as a tomatoe.   
  
"Umm, sure, Miguel," I said, blushing. "But you didn't have to kiss me for keeping  
you safe."  
  
Miguel looked deep into my eyes as if we were the only people in the room. He had  
that special twinkle in his eye he used to have when he was happy or when he was going to  
announce something joyful. "I didn't kiss you for keeping me safe, Kay," he said. "I kissed  
you for keeping Ricky safe."  
  
I stared at him, both eyebrows raised, my mouth open. What did this mean? I thought  
to myself, looking away as I absorbed his words. Does he know?.....  
  
Miguel looked back at me. "I wasn't asleep, Kay. I heard everything." He gave me a  
sly wink before sitting down to eat.   
  
I turned my back to him, my mouth still open. His words rang through my ears: "I  
kissed you for keeping Ricky safe" and "I heard everything." Oh my gosh! Relief and  
happiness flooded through my mind. He finally knew! Oh, this was great! Now, all I had to do  
was see what he would do with this bit of information he had finally obtained.   
  
I sat down in the table as Jessica put the plate of food before me. She gave me a weird  
look. "What's up, Kay?" she asked.   
  
I didn't answer her. Instead of addressing her, I turned to look at Miguel who was  
staring at me.   
  
"You finally know?" I asked him, astounded.  
  
He nodded.   
  
"Well..." I continued. "There you go. You know now what and who Charity really is.  
The question is, what are you going to do now?"  
  
Miguel's face contorted into a thoughtful look. Before he could even open his mouth to  
say something, his cell phone rang.   
  
"Excuse me," he said as he picked up his cell.   
  
"He finally knows!?" Jessica asked excitedly.   
  
I nodded, grinning. We turned to look at Miguel.   
  
"Hello?" Miguel said, answering his call. "Oh hi, Charity."  
  
Jessica and I groaned. She was an hour and a half away from us but she still managed  
to lure Miguel at all the appropriate (or should I say inappropriate) times.   
  
"Oh, sorry, Charity," we heard Miguel continue. "I guess I overslept. When will I be  
home? Umm, we'll you see, Theresa just gave birth to a girl and so I figured I'd stay a little bit  
more. I'll be home in a few days. Ok... bye Char."  
  
Jessica and I gave each other knowing looks. Miguel sure did play Charity for a fool.  
Theresa was only five months along in her pregnancy, but Charity didn't know that. I was  
hoping Miguel told Charity he was going to be staying a few more days so he could spend  
some time discussing this information he had received with me.   
  
"I guess that's your answer," Miguel said to me, referring to the question I had asked  
him earlier. "At least for now," he added.   
  
I grinned at him, delighted. Everything seemed to be going my way now.   
  
{A/N: ok people what do u think? there r approxiametely 9-11 more chapters left in this fic. i hope ur enjoying this as much as i am. peace out} 


	37. KS 37

Chapter 37:  
  
"So," Miguel said as Jessica, Ricky and I sat there eating. "Do any of you have plans  
for tomorrow?"  
  
"No," Jessica and I said simultaneously.   
  
"Why, what's up, Miguel?" I asked him curiously. I knew he had concocted some idea   
in that pretty little head of his.   
  
"How about I take all of you out to Harmony's own amusement park?" he suggested.   
  
"Ya!" Ricky practically screamed. "Can we Mommy, please?" Ricky gave me the  
puppy dog look, which I couldn't resist.   
  
"Sure," I answered in response to Ricky's question.   
  
"I want to spend some time bonding with my son," Miguel said looking at Ricky. "And  
I really want you to come, Kay. You too, Jessica." he said, smiling.   
  
"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose," Jessica said, shaking her head no. "I can tell the  
three of you really need this time to catch up with each other. You guys go ahead."  
  
"Ok, Jess," he said. "But feel free to change your mind."  
  
She nodded.   
  
"I'm gonna go buy the tickets now," Miguel told us. "I'll be back in an hour. Are any  
of you working today?" he asked Jessica and me.   
  
"No," we replied.   
  
"Good," he said. "I want to take all of you to the Lobster Shack. What do you say?"  
  
"Umm, sure, Miguel," I said after a moment's thought.   
  
Miguel sure did seem enthusiastic and happy, despite his hangover. If I knew THIS  
was going to be the outcome of last night, well, heck I would rather have Miguel be drunk  
EVERYDAY! Just kidding, but still.... it was nice to see that our horrific night yesterday  
turned out to have THIS outcome.   
  
"Great, see you later," Miguel said, grabbing some toast as he headed out of the  
house.   
  
"Mommy?" Ricky said, tugging at my pants.   
  
"Hmm?" I answered absent-mindedly as I watched Miguel's disappearing silhoutte,  
"What is it, Ricky?"  
  
"Is Daddy going to be staying with us forever now?"   
  
I looked at my son and then up at Miguel as he backed his car out of the driveway, "I  
don't know, sweetie," I replied. "But it looks like he wants to spend time with you and me  
tomorrow at the amusement park. We're going to have lots of fun!" I tickled him as I kissed  
his forehead. "Now go wash up."  
  
Ricky went to the bathroom.   
  
I went back to the table where Jessica was already sitting, drinking her coffee.   
  
"This looks good, Kay," Jessica said enthusiastically. "He finally knows and he's  
making the effort to spend time with the two of you."  
  
I nodded slowly. "But I'm wondering what he's going to do, Jess." I told her. "I mean  
he DID tell Charity he'll go back to her in a few days."  
  
"Oh sweetie," Jessica said, stroking my arm. She too knew that Miguel was going to  
go back to Charity. There was nothing she could do to make me feel better.   
  
Did Miguel think that spending a few days with me and Ricky was going to satisfy the  
love we both needed and wanted from him? And did he then expect to go back to Castleton  
and continue his role as Charity's husband? I really hoped not......  
  
* * * * *   
  
The next day, Miguel, Ricky and I headed to the amusement park at 10 am. Once we  
got there, all Ricky wanted to do was go on EVERY single ride there was. Miguel and I  
complied, even though we both wanted to discuss things with each other.   
  
Around 12 pm we all sat down to eat lunch. Ricky was playing with his french fries and  
so it gave Miguel and I a chance to talk, at least for a while.   
  
"So you finally know the truth, Miguel," I told him.  
  
"It's been a long wait to hear those words, Kay," he answered. "How come you didn't  
tell me, or your father? We would have done something to prevent this!"  
  
"Because, Miguel," I said, as I remembered that day Charity ruined my life with those  
threats, "I knew she was serious. You saw how ballistic she became when I announced I was  
pregnant. I couldn't risk Ricky's life. I wouldn't."  
  
Miguel nodded, taking his hand in mine. "That was such a noble thing to do," he said  
sweetly. "Putting your happiness and your LIFE aside for the sake of your son's."  
  
"I would do it again if I have to," I said firmly, turning to look at Ricky.   
  
"I should have known there was some other reason you went to UConn," Miguel said.  
"You would never leave me."  
  
But you would! my thoughts screamed out. I really wanted to lash out and yell at him. I  
would never leave him but he WOULD leave me?! That wasn't fair! But there was no point in  
getting mad. What was done was done. I couldn't change the past. But I could influence the  
future.   
"Miguel, what are you -" I began but was interrupted by Ricky.   
"I'm done eating mommy, daddy," Ricky said impatiently. "Can we go on more rides  
now?"  
I sighed. "Sure son," I said.   
  
I was just going to ask Miguel what he was going to be doing NOW, but I didn't get the  
chance. Maybe later I could tell him.   
  
We went on more rides, until there were none left to go on. As we were walking  
through the park, ready to leave, an employee stopped us, asking us Miguel and us a  
question:   
  
"Would the three of you like to take your family portraits?" the redhead asked the  
three of us.   
  
I looked at Miguel, trying to see his reaction to all of this. Did he think of me, Ricky  
and him as a family? Or did he view us as being an estranged threesome?   
  
"Sure," Miguel replied enthusiastically.   
  
We followed the girl and she directed Miguel and I to sit down in the back, with Ricky  
being in the middle front, so as to look like a triangle effect.   
  
Snap! went the camera and ten minutes later, the picture was being developed. The  
three of us looked at it eagerly. We looked great. Like a real family. The way we should have  
been..... 


	38. KS 38

Chapter 38:  
  
By the time we got home, it was late in the afternoon and we were all tired. I put Ricky  
down for his nap while Miguel said he was going to go over to Pilar's house for a while. So I  
was left alone in my house. Jessica was out as well, she had left a note saying she went to the  
mall. I went to sit down on the couch and relax for a bit, but the ringing of the telephone  
interrupted me.   
  
"Hello?" I asked.   
  
"Hi, can I speak to Kay please?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Tony?" I asked happily.   
  
"Yup, that's me. How are you, girl?"  
  
"I'm fine; how come you can't even recognize my voice anymore?" I asked him,  
laughing.   
  
"Well, it's been a while since we talked last, Kay," he said matter-of-factly.   
  
"I know, Tony and I'm so sorry," I said sadly, really meaning it. After my return to  
Harmony, Tony and I had spoken only a handful of times.   
  
"So what's up with you?" he asked. "Did you finally tell Miguel the truth?"  
  
"Actually," I said, grinning. "He found out last night."  
  
"I see," he said enthusiastically. "Let me know when the wedding day is," he joked.   
  
I laughed, but deep down I was hoping Miguel WOULD be mine again.   
  
"We'll just have to see about that," I told him.   
  
"Uh-huh," he said. "How's Ricky?"  
  
"He's good, he misses you. He's asleep right now."  
  
"Ohh," Tony said, disappointed. I could tell he really wanted to talk to the boy that he  
had practically helped me raise for four years. "Tell him I miss him, too."  
  
"I will," I said. "So what have you been up to? How's your job going? Are you still  
single? What's new?"  
  
Tony gave a laugh. "As eligible as ever. My job's going good, just got promoted. I  
moved again and have been living by myself lately."  
  
"Oh," I said. I could tell Tony really was very lonely. I made a mental note to visit him  
the first chance I got.   
  
"I miss you, Kay," he said gently.   
  
At that moment, even though I didn't notice, Miguel and Jessica both arrived to the  
house. They opened the door and got inside just as I told Tony how much I missed him:  
  
"I miss you, too, Tony, so much," I said. "You were the greatest friend I could ask for,  
and I wish you were here with me. We seemed to help each other out with our problems and I  
wish we could be there for each other now."  
  
"Same here, Kay," he said slowly.   
  
I turned around to see Miguel and Jessica staring at me. Jessica put her shopping  
bags down and left the room. I could tell it was her way of giving me and Miguel some time to  
talk.   
  
"I have to go now, Tony," I said. "We'll talk later, ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye Kay," he said.   
  
"Bye," I replied, hanging up.   
  
I looked at Miguel's face. He looked a bit jealous.   
  
"Is that that boyfriend of yours, again?" Miguel asked me. He crossed his hands,  
waiting for a response from me. Boy did he look envious.   
  
"No," I said firmly. "That was Tony. My FRIEND."  
  
Miguel didn't say anything but he still looked discontented.   
  
I went by him and gave him a hug. His tense body eased up a bit at my touch.   
  
"You know Ricky had a lot of fun today," I said, putting my arms around his neck. "He  
can't wait to do it again."  
  
Boy was I hinting. It was more like I couldn't wait to do it again! I really wanted to  
know what Miguel was going to do now. Was he going to go back to Charity? Or was he going  
to finally start the overdue life he always was meant to have with Ricky and me?   
  
"Kay, I -" Miguel began to say but was interrupted by the telephone ringing.   
  
I picked it up in regret. Dammitt why was I being interrupted so much!! Everytime  
Miguel had to tell me something important there was an interference of sorts.   
  
"Hello?" I said into the phone a bit icily.   
  
"Kay!" Noah's voice rang in my ear. "It's me. How are you? How's Ricky and  
Jessica?"   
  
"We're great, Noah," I said, happy to hear from him. "How are things going with you  
and Gwen?"  
  
"Oh, GREAT!" Noah exclaimed, laughing.   
  
I laughed back. I knew just what he meant. "Have you talked to Daddy and Uncle  
Hank?" I asked.   
  
"Ya, they are having a great time, too."  
  
"That's good," I said.   
  
"Listen, Kay, I can't talk long, just wanted to see how everything is. Me and Gwen will  
be back in a few days, ok?"  
  
"Ya sure, Noah," I said. Lowering my voice so Miguel wouldn't hear, I said into the  
receiver: "I finally told him, Noah. Miguel finally knows the truth!"  
  
"That's great!!" Noah practically shouted into the phone. "I'll tell Gwen and the  
others. They'll be so thrilled for you. Good luck, Kay."  
  
"Thanks, big brother, see you soon," I said hanging up.   
  
{A/N: ok a bit off topic, especially at the end, but that's part of the writing process.  
anyways, i hope u liked, there's more to come, more kaguel, less others in the rest of the  
chapters. r/r. thanks reviewers!} 


	39. KS 39

Chapter 39:  
  
Putting the telephone down in its cradle, I turned to look at Miguel.   
  
"How are they doing?" he asked me.   
  
"Good, Noah said they'll be back soon," I answered.   
  
Miguel nodded, sitting down. He picked up the remote control and began channel  
surfing.   
  
Oh that made me mad! He was just going to tell me something important before we had  
gotten that phone call and now that he could, he wouldn't. Why was he such a wimp? I hated  
the fact that he was the same coward he had been ten years ago. The one who was too shy and  
nervous to ask me out. I mean I had changed; I no longer plotted and schemed to win  
Miguel's love (especially since I already had it) - so how come he hadn't changed?   
  
"DAMMITT, Miguel," I said angrily, grabbing the remote from his hands and flinging  
it to the other side of the room. "Tell me what you were gonna SAY! You haven't been very  
clear about your feelings after I told you the truth. Show me what you want and are going to  
DO!"   
  
Miguel looked at me, his mouth open, surprise covering his whole face. I doubt he had  
ever seen me this mad. Not even at our confrontation a few months back {a/n: the  
confrontation was on chapter 24}.  
  
"Truth is, Kay," he began slowly, running his hand through his hair, "I DO know what  
I'm going to do."  
  
I nodded. "Good," I said firmly. "Now tell me."  
  
"Alright." he said. "Come sit down by me and I'll tell you everything. I have not been  
thinking about much else you know, Kay," he said.   
  
I sat down right next to him on the sofa, waiting impatiently for his words.   
  
"Kay, after much thinking, I've decided to go back to Castleton. I have had a great  
time with you and Ricky these past few days. But now, I have to decide who I want. A life with  
Charity as husband and wife, or a life with you and Ricky. So now, I'm going back to Castleton  
and to Charity. I have spent some time with you, now I'm going to spend some time with her  
and then I will decide who I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
He took my hands in his, caressing it gently. "I hope you understand," he said.   
  
I scowled. "Understand, Miguel?" I asked, my anger rising. "You want me to  
UNDERSTAND? Understand what, exactly? The fact that I told you a life-altering piece of  
information and yet you still have to go back to her to figure out what you want? How can you  
still CONSIDER being with her after everything she's put Ricky and me through?"  
  
Miguel looked away, not saying a word. He seemed upset that I was confronting him  
like this. But heck I was upset too! And definitely sick and tired of all of this!  
  
"Miguel," I said, grabbing his chin so he'd look at me. "She prevented you from  
knowing your son! Your alienated son who thought TONY was his father despite me always  
telling him otherwise! You were away from your son for four of his five years! And it wasn't  
MY doing! It was hers. How can you still say that you're thinking about who to choose to be  
with when the right answer is sitting right next to you!"  
  
"Listen, Kay," Miguel said, standing up. "I'm not happy to know that Ricky thought  
Tony was his father. But still. All I know is that I put Charity through enough heartbreak  
already! She has no one and nothing to live for but me!"  
  
I looked at him, shocked by what he had just said. "So you're going to stay with her out  
of OBLIGATION, Miguel?" I shouted, not being able to mask my fury. "You told me yourself  
you don't love her! What do you want, Miguel? A woman who you don't love and have no  
children with, or an astounding love with a woman you have known you're entire life and with  
whom you share a child?! Make your choice NOW, cause I've ran out of patience. Let me  
know what and who you want so I can move on with my life! I'm sick of chasing after you,  
seeing if you'll be mine again."  
  
I stopped talking because everything I had needed to say had been said. I stood up  
facing him, waiting for a reaction.   
  
Miguel looked at me for a second, surprised by all of my rage. Now it was my turn for  
a surprise. In one split second, Miguel's lips were on top of mine. He gave me a long kiss  
before letting go. His kiss had satisfied me enough to forget about why I was angry, but his  
upcoming words sure didn't:  
  
"I can't decide now, Kay," he said, much to my disappointment. "I have to go see for  
myself what I want. I'll call you in a week. Say bye to Ricky for me."  
  
Grabbing his jacket and car keys, he was out the door, and out of my life.... again.   
  
{A/N: I liked this chapter because of the way I made Kay explode on Miguel. She had  
all these emotions pent up in her that she just let loose on him. I think he had it coming. But  
dont worry kaguel fans. Please continue reading and thank you for all the r/r's. Oh and I hope  
you all had a Merry Christmas!} 


	40. KS 40

Chapter 40:   
  
I watched him walk out of that door for the ten millionth time, only leaving me to  
wonder about what he would do next. I sat down on the sofa again, with a sigh. There were no  
more tears left inside of me. I was through with crying.   
  
This is the final straw, I thought to myself. If Miguel chooses Charity, then I am done  
with him forever. I have to move on. I am a twenty five year old woman with a great career  
and a beautiful son. I have to focus on that more than on a man who can't even decide if he  
wants to be with me or not.   
  
Sighing, I went upstairs to check if Ricky had woken up from his nap. He hadn't. I was  
tired myself so I decided to sleep for a while in the next room.   
  
A few hours later, Jessica woke me up for dinner.   
  
"Are you hungry, Kay?" she asked. "I made dinner for you, Ricky and me."  
  
"Thanks, Jess," I said, a bit groggy. "I'll be down in a minute."  
  
She nodded as I got out of my bed, stretching and yawning.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
So life was back to normal. At least sort of. Everything was the way it had been when  
Miguel WAS NOT here in Harmony. Great. Hmph. I was missing him already. He was  
probably back in Charity's arms again. Damn her! Oh well. I had more important stuff to deal  
with than thinking about Miguel and Charity. I had a son who I needed to look out for. And a  
great job that paid well; I could probably move out of this house NOW if I wanted to. But I  
didn't want to. I loved my family and I had missed them for those four years.   
  
I went downstairs and ate dinner with Ricky and Jessica. Ricky didn't bother asking  
me where his daddy was - he knew the answer. Gone. Again. But was it for good? I couldn't  
answer that.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile up in Castleton, Miguel had just reached his house. He honked his car horn  
to let Charity know that he had arrived. She ran out of the house, giving him a big hug and  
kiss. He held her back but all he could think about was the way he had kissed me a few hours  
ago.   
  
"I missed you, handsome," Charity said, her arms all over his neck.   
  
"I missed you, too," he said. It wasn't completely true, but what was the harm in  
making her believe so?  
  
"You seem different," Charity exclaimed, once they carried the bags inside.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Miguel asked. "In what way?"  
  
"I dunno," Charity said. "You seem ... sexier."  
  
"Hmm," Miguel said, liking her answer. Dropping the bags on the floor, they went  
inside the bedroom to make love.   
  
Good thing he still wants me, Charity thought to herself happily. Even if the only way I  
can keep my hooks on him is through sex. But it does NOT matter. As long as he'll still be  
mine and not Kay's.   
  
After having finished their lovemaking, it was around midnight. They were both worn  
out. Charity fell asleep in his arms, while Miguel just lay there, thinking.   
  
I just made love to the woman who literally prevented me from knowing my son,  
Miguel thought to herself. But she IS my wife. And I have a duty and a responsibility to her.  
On the other hand, I have no OBLIGATION to Kay. She doesn't need me the way Charity  
does. Charity is more frail, more vulnerable. Kay is strong, sufficient. Maybe that's my  
answer. I WANT to feel like I can protect my woman. And I get that with Charity. But not with  
Kay. Maybe Charity is the one I should be with - after all, we're married and have a life  
together already. But .... I also know that when I am with Kay my heart beats a little bit faster  
and the world seems a little bit brighter. I don't get that with Charity. But... oh I am so  
confused!!   
  
As quietly as he could, he got out of the bed and went outside. It was cold and the wind  
was blowing fiercely but he didn't care. He sat down on the front porch barefoot and in his  
pajamas and thought more and more until his heart and mind could not think anymore (a/n: the  
next paragraph is miguel's thoughts):   
  
I have known Kay my whole life. If I say I don't love her, it would be a lie, because I  
do love her. But my heart also belongs to Charity a little bit. I fell in love with her as a teen  
and even though I don't love her now because she has changed, I still remember the moments  
we shared and I try to view her now the way she was all those years ago. But I know it's not  
the same. I only went to her because I thought Kay left me for forever. But then again, my life  
is ok with Charity. I am satisfied. But Kay has my child - a child I haven't been a proper  
parent to. But then Charity also needs me.....  
  
Sometime around 3 am, he finally made his choice. And he was going to stick with it. It  
was time to tell the two woman in his life what his decision was. He regretted having to hurt  
one of them but he had no choice. One woman's happiness was another's despair.   
  
She'll get over it, he thought to himself as he went inside the house. She has to.   
  
{A/N: sooo who did miguel choose?! read on to find out! hehe sorry but i love keeping  
u in suspense.} 


	41. KS 41

Chapter 41:  
  
The next day, Miguel woke up extra early and made sure that he did not wake Charity.  
He left her a note in the bathroom mirror saying that he had to go to work early today, but the  
truth was that he was going to go file for a divorce. He had made his decision. He wanted his  
life to be with Kay. And Ricky.   
  
Once the papers were signed up and everything, {a/n: sorry i'm not too familiar with  
divorce procedures and i dont know how long it takes. don't hold it against me. lol. let's just  
say that in this fic it takes the span of one day.} he headed back home. It was around 3 in the  
afternoon. Charity was home, not doing much, watching TV. She looked bored. Boy was  
Miguel going to shock her with his life-changing news!!   
  
"Hi, Charity," Miguel said neutrally, trying to mask the guilt in his voice. HE was  
happy but he knew that soon his wife was NOT going to be.   
  
"Hi, Miguel," Charity said, standing up and kissing him hello.   
  
That could be our last shared kiss, Miguel thought to herself. It didn't make him sad, it  
was just so.... final. Six to eight years ago, I thought I would die without Charity. We were  
going to get married and live happy lives together. But now, things have changed. Kay  
entered my love life and gave me a son. Charity and I are married now but I'm not completely  
happy. At least not the way I could be happy with Kay. So I'm divorcing Charity. I love Kay.  
And only Kay.   
  
"Umm, there's something I need to discuss with you, Char," Miguel said uneasily. It  
wasn't going to be a piece of cake to tell Charity this news.   
  
"Yeah, what?" Charity said. She sat down next to him, an odd expression crossing her  
face once she saw how uncomfortable he looked.   
  
"I filed for divorce," Miguel said as quickly as he could. He knew it was going to be  
hard to say those words so he figured the best way to say it was fast in order to get it over  
with.   
  
She stared back at him, a shadow of shock crossing her features. Her mouth was open  
but she didn't say anything. Oh My God, she thought to herself in a panicky fashion. Does  
this have to do with Kay?! Damn that bitch if she caused this!  
  
"You WHAT?!" she finally managed out, tears coming to her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore!" She wasn't making it any easier for him.   
  
"WHY NOT?" she practically screamed.   
  
"Because of many things. I found out about the threats you made to Kay and Ricky. I  
can't live with a person who took my son away from me for four years. And besides, I don't  
love you!"  
  
He didn't like the way he was hurting her - it was like they were in a boxing match and  
he was delivering blow after blow to her. But the more he spoke, the easier it became to tell  
her everything.   
  
"Miguel, NO!" she yelled. "I DID threaten her but only because I wanted you for  
myself. I LOVED you. I STILL love you!" She tried to kiss him to prove how much she loved  
him, but he resisted her smooch.   
  
"I'm sorry, Charity," Miguel said, standing up. "I'm going to leave."  
  
"NO!" she yelled, louder than before, jumping up from her seat. "Miguel, I swear if  
you leave I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" he asked a bit concerned, a bit exasperated.   
  
She sounded menacing and threatening. "I'll kill Kay and Ricky this time. I promise I  
will!"  
  
He was silent for a minute as he thought about what she was suggesting.  
  
Ahah! Charity thought to herself. Seems like that did the trick. He'll stay with ME!  
She began to smile. But boy she was wrong!!  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked her, almost laughing in her face. "My brother is  
a cop after all, I did learn a thing or two. I got a restraining order {a/n: once again, i know zilch  
about this topic, but make do with it for this fic ok?!} against you and I'm going to make sure  
Kay has one, too!"  
  
She stared at him, shocked. There was nothing she could do now. He had cornered her.  
She had no choice but to give in.   
  
"I'm leaving today, after I pack up all of my stuff!" he added.   
  
"NO!" she groaned, falling to the floor. This couldn't be happening! Miguel is noble,  
he wouldn't do this! He would NEVER divorce me! I thought he meant it when he said 'till  
death do us part!' I can't believe this is happening.....   
  
He extended his hand to her, his palm open. He looked impatient like he wanted her to  
give him something.   
  
"What do you want, Miguel?" she managed to ask through her sobs.   
  
"Your wedding ring," he said calmly.   
  
More tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to take it off but she knew she had to.  
But she couldn't. It was as if her fingers went numb and she was so jaded that she couldn't  
remove it herself. He bent down and took the ring off of her finger himself. It was rather ironic  
that just a year after he put that ring on her finger, he was taking it off. She looked at her  
wedding ring finger. It seemed so lonely without the beautiful rock that was on it before. Soon  
Charity was going to be just as lonely......   
  
After taking the ring from her, he walked out of the room without saying a word.   
  
The discussion was closed. He was definitely going to divorce her now. No going back.   
  
Kay won, Charity thought silently to herself as she sat down on the couch, horror  
creeping into her veins, her world falling apart. Even after all this time, she won. Damn her to  
hell! Charity threw the expensive vase Grace had once given her at the wall in anger. It  
crashed, never to be fixed again - just like her heart. {a/n: i liked this part and i hope u did too.  
symbolism's cool and i wanted to incorporate it into the fic. ok. done talking. back to the  
story...}  
  
Charity watched Miguel walk out of the house a little bit later, never to return again.  
She cried uncontrollably. Who do I have now? she thought to herself. Grace died and Miguel  
is gone. I have nothing to live for.   
  
Meanwhile as Miguel stepped out of the house and put his belongings in the car, he  
couldn't help look back at the home that house had once been. A pang of regret clouded over  
him - regret for marrying Charity in the first place. He never should have gone back to her  
after Kay left Harmony. But it was too late to think about that. He had to go back to me now.  
He couldn't wait.   
  
{A/N: Ok Kaguel fans this is it. NO MORE CHARITY!!! ya!! What you have been  
waiting for (a kaguel reunion, an official 1 at that) is in the next chapters. there are 3-5 more  
chapters left. all kaguel. enjoy!} 


	42. KS 42

Chapter 42:   
  
{A/N: I hope u liked the last chapter. i really loved writing it. especially since it put an  
end to charity and her plans on ruining kay and miguel's relationship. whoo-hoo. the next few  
chapters will be longer and better - enjoy 'em, i know u will ;) oh by the way, HAPPY NEW  
YEAR!!}  
  
Unfortunately, Miguel HAD to wait till he could go back to his hometown and reunite  
with me once again. For one, he had to quit his job, pack up EVERYTHING he owned, and  
clear up some last-minute details and paperwork about his divorce to Charity. Taking care of  
all of that took about a week. But now he was ready to come back home and be mine again.   
  
With no awareness or knowledge on my part, Miguel was heading back to Harmony.  
He would be there pretty soon.   
  
As for me, I had pretty much given up on Miguel returning to me and Ricky. It had  
been a week and a half since he had left Harmony. He had SAID that he would call me - but  
he hadn't. So as to make it easier on myself and Ricky, I tried to move on. There was still  
hope, but I did NOT want to carry on it. Especially if it would mean disappointment for me  
later on. So I tried to cut ties with Miguel completely. I was even getting ready to schedule a  
flight to Connecticut for Ricky and me so we could visit Tony again. I figured it was time to  
move on and away from Miguel. It's rather funny just how WRONG I was.  
  
Meanwhile, Daddy, Ivy, Noah, Gwen, Uncle Hank and Liz had just returned from their  
honeymoons. All on the same day. Jessica and I were so happy to have them back. It was a bit  
weird to call Ivy Mom now but I liked it. It was also nice to have an aunt and a sister in law  
around. Noah and Gwen, and Uncle Hank and Liz agreed to stay in the house for a while until  
they found their own places to live. I was happy to know that they had decided to stay, at  
least temporarily.   
  
I had just put Ricky to bed upstairs for his afternoon nap, and had come down the steps  
when I heard a soft knock on the front door. I went to open it.   
  
There stood the man that I had loved for the past decade, Miguel. His bags were  
clutched in his hand, and he was staring back at me deeply, with a mysterious twinkle dancing  
in his eyes.   
  
I stared back at him for a good minute, one eyebrow raised, half in surprise and half in  
glee. He was here! I couldn't believe it - but then again, I could since I was looking back at  
him right then and there. Right there at that moment I realized that I should have known that  
we would end up together eventually. It seemed like he had made his decision. He wanted me.   
  
My mouth was open, all I was doing was looking into his eyes, trying to read his  
thoughts. He was back - bags in hand - so this was definitely a permanent return. At least I  
hoped it was.   
  
Both of us did not speak for a few moments as we stared at each other, happy but  
wondering what the other person was thinking and feeling at the moment.   
  
Then all of a sudden, Miguel couldn't seem to take it anymore. The desire and tension  
between us was too great - it was about to burst. All we wanted was to be together. In a fluid  
motion, he dropped his bags on the front steps and swooped me up in his arms. That second  
that his body touched mine, I knew it was definite. Miguel was mine again. From now till  
forever.   
  
He began to kiss and hug me as if we hadn't seen each other in years. In a way we  
hadn't. Miguel hadn't shown his love for me like this for five and a half years now. We let all  
of our emotions and passions out that day in that wonderful moment, right in front of the  
house.   
  
"I love you, Kay," Miguel said, kissing me deeply.   
  
"I love you, too, Miguel," I answered, my heart practically exploding because of all the  
love inside.   
  
We shared one beautiful and perfect kiss that I will always remember. It was our  
reunion kiss. Our hearts were uniting and finally getting what they had always wanted. Each  
other.   
  
"Looks like we have quite an audience," he said, motioning towards the door, as we  
broke away from our kiss.   
  
I turned to see Jessica, Noah, Uncle Hank, Daddy, Liz, Ivy, and Gwen staring back at  
us, full of smiles and joy. I could tell they were happy for me and Miguel. They, too, felt that  
we belonged together.   
  
I couldn't hold a smile back myself. My heart was now content. I had finally gotten  
what I had wanted for as long as I could remember. Miguel's love. But this time around, it was  
unconditionally and permanently.   
  
Miguel and I turned to look at each other again as our audience began to give us some  
time alone.   
  
"Come on in, Miguel," I said, helping him carry in his belongings.   
  
We walked up to my bedroom a little bit later after we stashed his bags in the corner of  
the living room.   
  
I closed the door behind me so we could have some privacy. We both sat down on my  
bed and he placed his hands in mine.   
  
"I promise to always be yours, Kay," Miguel began seriously, gazing into my eyes. "I  
vow from now on to be yours. I love you so much. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened  
to you because of Charity. I see it now; it was a mistake to go to her when my heart was and  
always will be with you."  
  
"Forget it, Miguel," I answered smoothly, with a wave of my hand. "All that matters is  
you and me, and this moment. And I," I continued, winking at him, "I vow to also be yours till  
the day I die. Nothing can separate us now. And nothing will. I'm so happy you're mine  
again!"  
  
He leaned in for a sweet kiss. We continued to kiss for a little while longer until I  
heard Ricky wake up from his nap.   
  
Ricky noticed the very delighted look on my face as I went to his bedroom to check up  
on him. I hadn't smiled like that in a long time. Miguel followed me inside.   
  
"Daddy's back?" Ricky asked me, even though he was staring at Miguel. His eyes  
revealed how much he wanted and needed a father in his life. I could tell that he was hoping  
that his father's return would be a permanent one.   
  
"Daddy's back," I answered, nodding my head.   
  
"To stay," Miguel added, grinning at the two of us.   
  
Ricky smiled at the both of us, his parents. I hugged the two males that I loved the  
most in my life. I was happy that now everything was going the way it was supposed to (and  
meant to).   
  
{A/N: I worked hard on this chapter to make Kay and Miguel's reunion a joyful one -  
and one that would satisfy u readers. did i succeed or not? if not, well just wait for the next  
chapters. it gets better. TRUST ME. The next few are 100% guranteed to make Kaguel fans  
happy!! p.s. this fic is coming to an end! :: makes sad face:: the fic will end at chapter 45 but  
there are 2 special chapters following that one. so this whole fic will finish at 47 chapters. just  
wanted to let u know in case u got tired of reading this long fic ( i hope not! ).} 


	43. KS 43

Chapter 43:   
  
The next day, I woke up to see that Miguel had left the house. He had slept over the  
night before. He had taped a note to my bathroom mirror, though. It read: "Dear Kay, I went  
over to mama's house for a while. And I'm going to go look for a job today. I'll be back  
sometime in the afternoon. Kiss Ricky for me. I love you."  
  
I smiled at his little note. So Miguel really was going to be living here again. Great.   
  
I called Beth a little bit later and told her my wonderful and long-awaited news. She  
said she already knew because Luis had told her after he saw Miguel at his mama's house.  
She asked if it was ok for her to come over and bring Gary along. I said sure.   
  
Half an hour later, Beth arrived with her son. We talked for a while and I told her how  
happy I was that Miguel was mine again. I could tell she was happy for me, too. As were my  
other closest friends - Gwen and Jessica.   
  
Gwen and Jessica joined our little chat as well. I was glad to be sharing another special  
moment with the girls.  
  
"So Gwen," Beth began all of a sudden, "are you, you know ...?"  
  
"What?" Gwen asked, amused.   
  
Jessica and I laughed. We could tell what Beth was trying to ask Gwen even if she  
couldn't.   
  
"Are you pregnant?" Beth asked flat out.   
  
"Ohhh," Gwen said knowingly. "I should've known one of you would soon be asking  
me the P question."  
  
"Well are you?" Jessica and I asked in unison.   
  
"That remains to be seen, but it's a definite possibility!" she answered happily.   
  
"Ohhh!!" Jessica, Beth and I squealed.   
  
"What about you, Beth?" Jessica asked. "Are you thinking about having any more  
kids?"  
  
"No," she answered, smiling. "I'm not THINKING about having any more."  
  
She winked at me in confidence. Jessica and Gwen didn't notice. I grinned at Beth.   
  
"You're not thinking," I said. "But are you HAVING?"  
  
She nodded. "You're right, Kay, I will be having more."  
  
"More?" Gwen asked. "Don't you mean 'another child?'"  
  
Beth shook her head no.   
  
"Twins?" we all gasped loudly, hardly believing it.   
  
She left us in suspense for a few moments before she nodded her head yes. We all  
went and hugged each other.   
  
"All of you talking about having kids, or have had kids," Jessica said a bit sadly, "and  
I'm still not married or anything."  
  
"I have a good feeling you'll find someone soon," I told her. And I wasn't lying. {a/n:  
hint hint readers!}  
  
"Hopefully," she answered, sounding impatient. I could tell how much she wanted  
someone to love for herself.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two hours later, Miguel called me. He said he had a surprise for me and that I should  
come over to his mama's house as soon as possible. I asked what about Ricky? He said that  
he already took care of that and had asked his mama if she could watch him for a while and  
she had said yes. She would be over at my house any minute. Ok, I answered, anxious to see  
what his surprise was going to be.   
  
By the time I got to Miguel's house, it was nighttime. Once I rang the doorbell, he  
opened it up but didn't let me inside. Instead he blindfolded me and said that the surprise he  
had for me was outside. So he lead me out to the backyard.   
  
Once we got outside, he instructed me to take off the blindfold. So I did. I looked  
around and there was nothing really special. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Then  
all of a sudden I saw this puppy dog running towards me.   
  
"Aww, how cute!" I squealed. I was always a sucker for puppies.   
  
I picked up the dog and let him lick my face.   
  
"Miguel, you got this dog?" I asked. "He's such a cutie! What's his name?"  
  
I looked up to see that Miguel had this weird grin on his face. Something was up, but I  
didn't know what. "Look at the collar. His name is written there." He said.   
  
I took a hold of the collar and tried to read his name, but something shiny caught my  
eye instead. On the collar was a ring. It looked like a diamond engagement ring.   
  
"Ohhh," I exhaled, as I touched the ring. I gazed up at Miguel who had the widest  
smile on his face. I never had seen him look happier. If this is what I thought it was, then heck  
I was going to be just as happy as him!!  
  
"Kay," he began, getting down on one knee, "I have loved you for a long time. You  
mean the world to me. There's no one I want to spend the rest of my life with other than you.  
Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and in the process make me the happiest man  
on Earth?"  
  
I couldn't believe this was happening. How long had I waited for this moment? Ten  
years? Yes, but oh it was so worth the wait!   
  
"Yes, Miguel, yes!" I cried, hugging him. We shared a sweet kiss after that.   
  
Then Miguel went by the dog to get the engagement ring from the collar of the puppy  
but the doggie wouldn't cooperate.   
  
"Come here, you puppy!" Miguel yelled, chasing the puppy around the yard. "That  
ring isn't for you, it's for my wife to be!"  
  
I laughed at the sight of Miguel chasing the animal around. "Wife to be," I said happily  
to myself. "I will finally be Mrs. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Five minutes later, Miguel finally managed to get the ring from the puppy.   
  
He came by me and I extended my hand as he placed the ring on my finger. As he was  
doing so, memories of moments we had shared together flooded through me. Miguel and I  
first getting romantic at the age of 15, Ricky's birth and how close we got during that time,  
Miguel and I going out when we were 19, and now this. I was so happy, nothing could ruin my  
mood.   
  
"There's more to come tonight, Kay," Miguel said smoothly. "This night isn't over."  
  
I liked the sound of that. We went inside where Miguel had another surprise for me. A  
romantic dinner for two, with candles lit and soft music playing.   
  
We shared a wonderful dinner as we talked about the future, wedding plans and the  
like.   
  
After we finished eating, Miguel suggested we go upstairs for a while. I knew what he  
was thinking. And I knew what he wanted. I wanted it, too.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So when do you want to have the wedding?" Miguel asked as he was sprawled on his  
bed, wearing only his boxers. {a/n: imagine that. lol. miguel's hot!}  
  
"As soon as possible," I said, giggling. "I've waited long enough to become your wife!"  
  
"You sure have," Miguel said as he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me into a  
liplock.   
  
I laughed as we rolled around in the bed. When the rolling ended, he was on top and I  
was on the bottom.   
  
I gazed deep into his eyes and saw his soul. I could feel how happy he was. It was  
radiating off of him.   
  
"What are you thinking?" Miguel asked suddenly.   
  
"Hmm," I said, organizing my thoughts, "That's easy. I'm thinking about how lucky I  
am to have you. The man I love."  
  
"I'm the lucky one," he protested. He leaned in for another kiss.   
  
Just then another thought struck me. "Miguel," I said slowly. The mood had changed a  
bit. This thought wasn't a happy one.   
  
"Uh-huh?" he asked, stroking my hair.   
  
"The first time that we made love, it was a sham, but this time -"{a/n: the first time  
kaguel made love was through charity's essence; that's why Kay thinks it is 'a sham'.}  
  
"Say no more, Kay." Miguel interrupted. "It wasn't a sham to make love to you the  
first time because the end result was Ricky." He turned to look at me. His chocolate brown  
eyes locked into mine. "And besides, anything I do with you is not a sham!"  
  
"DID I tell you how much I love you?!" I replied, happy. It was amazing how Miguel  
could switch my unhappy mood and make it into a happy one. I pulled him close to me.   
  
"Not for the past few minutes," Miguel answered.   
  
I laughed. "So if the result of our first lovemaking is Ricky, what's going to be the  
result of this one?" I asked jokingly.   
  
He laughed back, raising his eyebrows at me. "Hmm," he said. "How about a baby girl  
this time around?"  
  
I laughed again. "This time around?!" I asked, half-horrified, half-jovial. "How many  
kids do you expect to have?"  
  
"Come closer and I'll tell you....." he replied slyly.   
  
I leaned closer to him as he whispered the answer into my ear.   
  
"Did I hear you right?!" I asked. "You couldn't possibly want THAT many kids!"  
  
"You did and I do!" Miguel answered.   
  
"Then you're just crazy!" I exclaimed, playfully shoving him aside.   
  
Maybe I shoved him a bit too hard because he fell off of the bed.   
  
"Ouch," he said after his not-so-graceful landing.   
  
I began to laugh hard.   
  
"Freakin' I give you an engagement ring and a nice dinner and this is how you repay  
me?" he asked, kidding.   
  
I continued to laugh. He pulled me by my arm and I fell on the floor right by him. We  
began to kiss, right there next to each other on the hardwood floor.  
  
I couldn't believe how perfect this night was. Miguel had proposed in the most  
romantic way, we had shared an extravagant dinner and now we were here making love to  
each other. I couldn't ask for anything more.   
  
{a/n: I tried to blend this chapter with a lot of stuff, such as romance, humor and  
friendship. i tried to make this chapter as romantic as i could. did i do a good job? u got any  
suggestions? tell me please! oh and the part with the puppy and the engagement ring was  
taken from one of Jaheim's (the r+b singer's) music videos. its not my idea since im not  
THAT creatively romantic. lol. anyways i hope u enjoyed it so far and let me know ur opinions  
and such. peace out. oh and one more thing, who do u think is the guy i paired jessica with? u'll  
find out soon enough but i want to ask u for ur opinion.} 


	44. KS 44

Chapter 44:  
  
The next day, early in the morning, Miguel woke me up.   
  
"Where am I?" I asked, groggy. It was waayy to early to wake up. I looked at the  
clock. It was 7:14 am.   
  
"Your in my room. Was last night THAT much of a blur for you?" he asked, as he  
threw the covers off of me.   
  
The events that had transpired last night flashed back into memory. I smiled to myself.  
It had been a great night.   
  
"I hope that goofy smile of yours is about me and last night," Miguel said, winking at  
me.   
  
"Of course it is, silly!" I answered, getting out of bed and planting a kiss on his lips.   
  
"Good," Miguel began to say just as our lips touched.   
  
"I have to be at the office at nine am," I told him after we parted. "But it's still early. I  
should go check on Ricky. I feel bad for making Pilar stay the night to watch him."  
  
"Don't worry," Miguel said, embracing me in a hug. "She was essential to my plan.  
She knew I was going to propose. She was the one who suggested that she stay the night  
watching Ricky for us."  
  
"Oh that's sweet of her!" I replied. "I should go now." I put my shoes on.   
  
"Not yet," Miguel insisted as he pulled me close and kissed me again.   
  
"Aww, Miguel, now I never want to leave!" I said.   
  
"Good," he answered, as he ran his fingers through my hair. "But I know you have to  
leave. I'll see you later, ok?"   
  
"Ya." I replied. "Why don't you bring your family over to my house tonight. I'm sure  
everyone would like to know of our engagement."  
  
"Definitely," Miguel answered, as he put on a shirt.   
  
"Bye, Miguel," I said, hugging him. "Thanks for last night. I'll never forget it."  
  
"I'll never forget it either, Kay," he answered solemnly.   
  
We shared another kiss right before I left his house.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
About 11 hours later, which was 6 pm, everyone was at my house. Miguel and I were  
going to announce our engagement to everyone. A lot of people were over at the house that  
night. Me and Miguel. Daddy and Ivy. Noah and Gwen. Uncle Hank and Liz. Theresa and  
Ethan. Beth and Luis. Sheridan and Antonio. Paloma and Reese {a/n: I wanted to match the  
girl up with SOMEBODY!}. Pilar, Jessica, Ricky, Gary and Steve were also present.   
  
After everybody had arrived, Miguel and I held hands and prepared to tell everyone  
the obvious news.   
  
"We're engaged!" Miguel and I said at the same time.   
  
Everyone stood up simultaneously and began to speak. Such pandemonium! I couldn't  
tell who was saying what!  
  
Finally everyone began to quiet down and after one by one they had congratulated us,  
Miguel and I began to tell them our wedding plans.   
  
"We want to be married soon," I told everyone. "Like in a month."  
  
Pilar nodded her head as if she thought that getting married sooner was better.   
  
"That's fine, honey," Daddy said.   
  
"But you have a lot of work to take care of!" Ivy added in response to Daddy's  
answer.   
  
Miguel went to where the men were sitting.   
  
"Luis, I want you to be the best man," he said.   
  
"I'd love to be, bro," Luis answered, flattered.   
  
I went by the girls. "It wasn't easy to decide on a maid-of-honor," I told them, looking  
mainly at Gwen, Beth and Jessica. "But since Miguel chose Luis as his best man, I'm  
choosing Beth as my maid-of-honor."  
  
I turned to Gwen and Jessica. "I still want you to be in the ceremony," I told them.  
"Will you be my bridesmaids?"  
  
They nodded happily, giving me hugs.   
  
I looked over at Paloma and Theresa. "Will you also be bridesmaids?" I asked. "I  
would love it if you were."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Paloma asked. "You're marrying my brother - of course I'll be a  
bridesmaid!"  
  
"I'd love to Kay," Theresa began. "But as you can see I'm six months pregnant. I  
don't think I can even fit into a nice bridesmaid's dress."  
  
"Oh of course, Theresa," I answered, instantly feeling bad for even suggesting it, "I'm  
sorry."  
  
"It's ok," she replied.   
  
"Maybe I can get Whitney or Simone to do it," I answered, deep in thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Miguel was consulting the men on what their part would be in the  
ceremony.   
  
"Noah, Hank and Reese," Miguel said. "Will you be the groomsmen?"  
  
"Definitely," they all answered.   
  
"Daddy, daddy!" Ricky said, tugging on Miguel's pants. "What am I going to be?"  
  
"Well, son," Miguel began, reaching down to look at his son eye to eye, "you have the  
most important position in all of this! You're going to carry the ring."  
  
"Oh goodie!" he replied, satisfied.   
  
I went by Sheridan and Antonio.   
  
"Sheridan, Antonio," I began. "Do you think I can get Valorie to be the flower girl?"  
  
Valorie was Sheridan and Antonio's four-year old daughter. {a/n: I know i hadn't  
mentioned a Valorie before, or a child for Shertonio, but hell i needed a flower girl! lol.}  
  
"Of course!" Sheridan squealed happily just at the same time that Antonio replied,  
"Anything for a future sister in law."  
  
"Thank you," I answered hugging them both.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next few weeks were hectic as can be. I took as many sick days away from work  
as I could to get this wedding to occur in a month like I had wanted.   
  
One day I had to go shopping for the gown. The other day it was looking for the perfect  
shoes. Then the crown. And the bridesmaids dresses. And the centerpieces. I was getting a  
nice little headache. But since I had helped Gwen, Ivy and Liz go through this not too long  
ago, I knew the basics. Besides, I was getting a lot of assistance. Theresa volunteered to help  
Whitney, Simone, Paloma, Jessica and Gwen find bridesmaids dresses. Ivy and Liz said they'd  
take care of the invitations and such. That left me time to take care of other stuff.  
  
I called Tony long distance and told him my good news. I asked if he would be present  
to my wedding and he said that he wouldn't miss it for the world. I was happy to know that I  
would be seeing him again soon. I had truly missed him.   
  
Unfortunately, I didn't get to see Miguel much during those few weeks. He was busy  
with his new job. I couldn't blame him. I just missed him.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally the day came for the wedding. I woke up at 7 am. The Bennett house had gone  
mad! People were running around taking showers, fixing each other's hair, getting dressed  
and taking care of last-minute stuff. And me? I was dressed in my pajamas, with slippers on  
my feet, walking around and seeing what everyone else was doing. I laughed at the sight  
around me. Today was going to be one hell of a day! I couldn't wait!   
  
{A/N: next chapter: WEDDING! it's about time... I GUARANTEE you will enjoy the  
next chapter. don't you stop reading NOW. You're getting 2 the best part!! hahah ...  
unfortunately, it is the last chapter of this fic. but it will be a LONG one. and like i said earlier  
there are two more "special" chapters after that. please read those too. enjoy and r/r.} 


	45. KS 45 The Wedding Part 1

Chapter 45:  
  
"Kay!" came a voice nearby as I was watching the pandemonium around me upstairs  
at my house. "What are you doing? You have to get dressed, come on!"  
  
I looked up at to see my Uncle Hank staring at me. I smiled. "I can't believe this day  
has come, Uncle Hank," I told him in complete amazement.   
  
"I can." he answered, slowing down in his haste and getting a chance to talk with me  
for a few minutes. "I always knew that you and Miguel had this special bond - a bond that  
couldn't be erased. And after today, the two of you will consummate it forever."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Hank," I said, giving him a hug as tears of happiness came to my  
eyes.   
  
"For what?" he asked, surprised as he hugged me back.   
  
"For making me tell you the truth a year ago about why I left Harmony. For having  
everyone eventually find out the truth because I told you first. You are the reason I am here  
today, getting ready to become the fourth Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. And for that, I thank you."  
  
He smiled widely as he kissed me on the cheek. "Your welcome," he said sincerely.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
After I finished my conversation with Uncle Hank, I went to get dressed. There was  
only about an hour left until the limo would arrive. I had to put my bridal gown on, have  
Jessica and Gwen apply my makeup and get all of the flowers. Plus, I had to make sure the  
bridesmaids were ready.   
  
Gwen and Jessica applied my makeup carefully while I thought about the future I was  
going to share with Miguel and Ricky. I swear I must have had a smile on my face the whole  
time, ever since I first opened my eyes that morning. Everything I had dreamt of was going to  
come true today. Ricky, Miguel and I were finally going to become a family!  
  
I stepped into my white heeled shoes after the makeup was put on. Beth arrived a few  
minutes after that. She looked so happy for me. Everybody did. Oh, I couldn't wait to get to  
the church and become Miguel's wife!   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile at the same time, Pilar's house was just as frenzied as mine. Miguel,  
surprisingly, wasn't the least bit nervous.   
  
"You're not nervous at all?" Luis and Antonio asked him, their eyebrows raised in  
wonder.  
  
"Nope!" Miguel said, adjusting his suit jacket, "I've been waiting to do this for a while  
now. Remember I was planning on asking Kay to marry me six years ago."  
  
"Got to hand it to you, bro," Antonio said, punching him lightly on the shoulder, "you  
are SO ready to marry Kay! But let me ask you something..."  
  
"Uh-oh," Luis said, jokingly. "You better watch out, Miguel. He did the same to me  
when I married Beth."  
  
Miguel closed his eyes as if preparing for the worse. He opened them a few moments  
later. "Ok, I'm prepared for your questions, Antonio. Shoot before I die of a heart attack just  
thinking about them!"  
  
Antonio and Luis laughed. "Where are you gonna live? Which one of you is going to  
work? Is she gonna stay at home and be a homemaker?...." Antonio's list of questions went on  
and on, almost driving Miguel crazy with worry. Almost.   
  
Miguel forced a laugh. "I'll deal with all of that when we come back from the  
honeymoon," he said vehemently.   
  
The two older brothers laughed. "Good answer," they said in unison.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jessica, Beth, Gwen, Liz, Noah, Uncle Hank, Ricky, Ivy, Daddy  
and I stepped into the limo, which would be taking us to St. Margaret Mary's Church. {a/n: is  
that the right name? i dunno. but i know its close. ahh whatev.}  
  
"How long have you waited for this day, Kay?" Jessica asked me through her video  
camera. She had captured everything that had took place at the house so far. The night  
before, she had promised me that she would capture the whole wonderful day on tape. Even  
though she knew the answer to the question she had asked me, she had asked it so the answer  
would be captured on tape for everyone to see.  
  
"Forever," I answered, without having to think about it. "I've always waited for this  
day when I would become a 'Mrs.' But when it comes to being Mrs. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald,  
then I've waited almost eleven years; ever since I first began to fall in love with Miguel."   
  
Everyone was smiling and oohing and ahhing. Especially Daddy. It was an important  
day for him as well. He was giving his first daughter away today.   
  
As the limousine was reaching the church, memories that were almost forgotten  
replayed in my mind. Miguel being too shy to ask me out when we were 15. It didn't matter  
that eight of the last eleven years had been unhappy ones; because it had eventually led to  
this day. My wedding day to my best friend. The man I loved more than anything or anyone. A  
tear came to my eyes, and I gently wiped it away, not wanting to ruin my makeup. Besides, I  
had to save the tears for later.   
  
We finally got to the church and everyone began to exit the limo. Beth, Gwen, Jessica,  
Liz and Ivy helped me take out the train of my dress as we walked up the steps to the lovely  
church.   
  
After getting word that the bridesmaids, groomsmen and the groom were all ready, we  
began to step inside.   
  
My bridesmaids, Paloma, Whitney, Simone, Jessica and Gwen, who were all dressed in  
their light teal-colored gowns, came by me and began to congratulate me before the time came  
for them to walk down the alter one by one.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Gwen squealed.   
  
"Me, too!" Jessica said. They both gave me hugs. Pretty soon, the other bridesmaids  
had joined in, including my maid of honor.   
  
"Ahh!" I cried. "No wrinkles on my wedding dress!" The big group hug quickly broke  
off as everyone took their places.   
  
One by one, the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle as the music began to play.   
  
First walked in Whitney, followed by Simone, Paloma, Jessica and Gwen.   
  
Then came in Ricky, balancing the rings on a pillow.  
  
Beth followed shortly after as she walked down the aisle, holding the fresh flowers I  
had chosen just a few weeks ago.   
  
Valorie was up next. She walked down the aisle slowly, dropping flowers to the left and  
right sides of the aisle as her parents watched on happily.   
  
Then the music came to a halt signaling for everyone to stand up. {a/n: some things  
might be a bit off with the wedding because i'm basing it on how weddings r performed in my  
culture. so if i am a bit off, u know y.}  
  
The wedding music began after everyone had stood up. Linking my arm in my  
Daddy's, we began to slowly walk down the aisle. I couldn't believe how happy I was. I had  
never felt this way before. It was like a natural high. Everyone was smiling - their eyes locked  
on me. I walked past where Tony was seated as he gave me the thumbs-up sign. Theresa,  
Antonio and Luis smiled at me warmly, already welcoming me into their family. Pilar winked at  
me in happiness. I could hardly keep my eyes off of Miguel. My husband to be. It was destiny.  
This moment was made to happen and now it was finally taking place. I had suffered through  
the wait (for Miguel to be mine) but it was worth it because we were finally sharing this  
moment together.  
  
Daddy and I finally reached the alter, where he kissed me on the cheek and said an 'I  
love you,' before letting me go. I kissed him back, and repeated his words as tears of joy  
clouded up my eyes.  
  
I stepped up to Miguel, facing him. Our eyes locked and we smiled at each other in  
complete happiness.   
  
"Dearly beloved," began Father Lonigan, "We are gathered here..."  
  
The priest continued to talk but I could barely pay attention.   
  
"The ring Ricky is holding is the same one I bought for you six years ago," Miguel  
whispered to me.  
  
"Oh, Miguel!" I answered sentimentally, in a low tone.   
  
"I love you," he said.   
  
"I love you, too, hubby-to-be," I answered, my lips curving into a smile.   
  
We stopped talking between ourselves as the priest continued the wedding procession.   
  
"If there is anyone who has just cause as to why Miguel and Kay should not be wed,  
speak now or forever hold your peace..."  
  
"Very well, then," the priest went on a few seconds later. "Kay and Miguel have their  
own vows to say to each other," Father Lonigan added.   
  
"Miguel," he said, making him go first.   
  
I was expecting Miguel to take out a small piece of paper and recite his vows from  
there. But he didn't. Instead, gazing into my eyes, he stated the vows he had memorized the  
night before.   
  
"It's amazing how one person can influence your whole life," he began, his chocolate-y  
eyes lost in my baby blues. "You've been that person, Kay. The person who has been there  
for me through the thick and thin. I love you. And now we are creating the greatest connection  
to each other. We're promising to love and cherish the other till the day we die. And that's  
what I'm going to do from this day forward."  
  
"And now, Kay's vows to Miguel," the priest said.  
  
"Back when we were growing up, I knew that you and I shared a bond. A bond that was  
great and one that we would carry with us for the rest of our lives. Our bond has now resulted  
in this special day - a day that we unite holistically. I love you, Miguel. [Kay says a small  
poem]: In my heart, I always knew, our souls were one, not two. And today we unite, forever  
and ever, in front of our loved ones, together forever!"  
  
Father Lonigan continued, "Do you, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald take Kathleen Elizabeth  
Bennett to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness  
and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Miguel stared at me. Our lives together were going to begin just as soon as he uttered  
those two little words. "I do," he said sincerely.   
  
I closed my eyes in complete rapture.   
  
"And do you, Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett take Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald to be your  
lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you  
part?"  
  
My heart was about to explode with all of the excitement inside of it. This was my  
dream, and now I was going to make it reality. "I do," I answered, ecstatic.  
  
"May I have the rings, please?" Father Lonigan asked.   
  
Ricky went up and gave him the rings. Miguel slipped the six-year-old ring onto my  
finger. Where it belonged. This ring was already over half a decade old, but as far as we were  
concerned, it had another fifty years to go through on my finger.   
  
I placed the ring on Miguel's finger and looked into his eyes, which were shining with  
joy.   
  
"By the powers vested in me," said the priest as Miguel and I squeezed each other's  
hands in utter delight, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."  
  
"About time," Miguel answered as he grabbed me by my waist and gave me our first  
kiss as husband and wife.   
  
Clapping and cheering was heard all around the church as we shared that one beautiful   
kiss.   
  
We ran out of the church, with rice being thrown after us, into the limo that was waiting  
to take us to the park and to the reception party hall.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miguel and I stepped into the limo as everyone waved and cheered. We would soon be  
headed to Harmony Park where David Hastings was to take wedding pictures of me and  
Miguel. And then we would be off to the reception hall. Just as the limousine's door was  
closed, and the car took off, Miguel grabbed my face and gave me the greatest kiss of all  
time. I couldn't help smiling, even as his lips were on mine.   
  
We kissed for a while longer until my lips began to get numb. I definitely had to  
reapply my lipstick.   
  
"I love you, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald," Miguel told me, emphasizing on my new name.  
He gave me a killer smile which showed his pearly white teeth.   
  
"Hmm, I love you, too," I answered, my head close to his.   
  
"I can't believe we're married!" Miguel said. He took my hand in his. At that moment,  
a picture of the past went through the both of us. We shared a vision together. A moment of us  
back in our youth, when we were playing and had "gotten married." Young Jessica, Paloma,  
Reese and Simone had congratulated us. Just like they were doing today.   
  
"I have waited forever for you, Miguel!" I said, kissing him softly on the lips, "And  
now you're mine."  
  
"Forever and ever, Kay. Just like I vowed to be."  
  
I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. This was better than I had imagined it to  
be. The pieces of my jigsaw puzzle (or should I say life) were finally connecting to create  
something amazing. My being Miguel's wife.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The limo finally reached Harmony Park. David Hastings had already arrived - ready  
to photograph our wonderful day. But Miguel wasn't ready. He had lip stains all over his face  
from the time we were kissing in the limo. Just for fun, David took a picture of Miguel with  
red lipstick marks across his face. Miguel and I laughed in delight at that.   
  
We took some pictures by the water, in each other's arms and some standing in front  
of a nice white building. I knew they would come out great. I couldn't wait to see them. After  
our photography session was over, we were ready to go to the reception hall and celebrate this  
wonderful thing called a marriage.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The limousine finally pulled up in front of the reception hall, where many of the guests  
had already arrived. We had invited everyone we knew, including my Dad's side of the family,  
Miguel's relatives and old and new friends. The tally of the guests who would be at the  
reception was near two hundred.   
  
I couldn't wait to share that first dance with Miguel as husband and wife.   
  
Once the DJ got word of our arrival, he made sure everyone was seated and quiet as  
they waited for our entrance.   
  
"Do I look ok?" I couldn't help asking Miguel. I think my dress had gotten wrinkled in  
the limo since Miguel and I had been making out pretty heavily!  
  
"Wifey, you look gorgeous," he responded, kissing my cheek.   
  
"I like the sound of that," I told him.  
  
"Of what?" he asked charmingly. "Wifey or gorgeous?"  
  
"Both," I answered giving him a sly wink.   
  
He raised his eyebrows in amusement. The usher informed us that everything was  
ready for us to go inside.  
  
Miguel and I held hands as we stepped into the spacious and beautifully decorated  
ballroom.   
  
Music began to play as we walked to the center of the dance floor and began to share  
a slow dance. The music being played was Lonestar's "Amazed." {a/n: thanx to Renee  
(devilsclaw90@hotmail.com) for helping me pick out this song!}  
  
"Looks like we picked the same song for our first dance as husband and wife," Miguel  
told me, grinning.   
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"Well, you talked with the DJ about the music right? And did you so humbly suggest  
what song you wanted to dance to first?"  
  
"Yes," I answered as I thought about where he was going with this.   
  
"Well, I did the same Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Looks like we have something else in  
common."  
  
"Hmm," I mumbled in awe, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too,"  
  
We began to sway to the beat of the soft music being played:  
  
Every time our eyes meet   
This feeling inside me   
Is almost more than I can take   
Baby when you touch me   
I can feel how much you love me   
And it just blows me away   
I've never been this close to anyone or anything   
I can hear your thoughts   
I can see your dreams   
  
~~--~~ I placed my head on his available shoulder as we danced to the  
beauty that was our love. ~~--~~  
  
I don't know how you do what you do   
I'm so in love with you   
It just keeps getting better   
I want to spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side   
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do   
Baby, I'm amazed by you   
  
~~--~~ "I chose this song because it describes how I feel about you  
exactly," Miguel whispered in my ear. I stared at him, love shining in my  
eyes. "Same here," I answered slowly. "Every lyric."~~--~~  
  
The smell of your skin   
The taste of your kiss   
The way you whisper in the dark   
Your hair all around me   
Baby you surround me   
You touch every place in my heart   
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time   
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes   
  
~~--~~ "Kiss me, Kay," Miguel coaxed, gently running his fingers  
through my soft skin. "My pleasure, hubby," I answered as I brought my lips  
closer to his. We shared a deep sensual kiss as everyone watched on. ~~--~~  
  
Every little thing that you do   
I'm so in love with you   
It just keeps getting better   
I want to spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side   
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do   
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
  
~~--~~ "Like the song says, wifey," Miguel told me in a hushed tone, "it just keeps  
getting better every time I'm with you." I blinked back tears of joy as I gave him a dazzling  
smile. ~~--~~  
  
Once the song ended, everyone began to clap. Miguel and I went to every single table  
where our loved ones were seated and David Hastings took the pictures. That took about an  
hour. Then Miguel and I sat down in the main table and began to eat as well. Ricky came by  
the two of us at that moment.   
  
"Mommy, Daddy?" he asked.  
  
"What is it, Ricky?" I asked, as I made him sit on my lap.   
  
"Congratulations. Are we a family now?"   
  
I looked up at Miguel and saw him grinning.  
  
He grabbed his son, and gave him a hug. "We are going to be the best family ever!" he  
told him, kissing his forehead.   
  
"Ya!" Ricky said happily, as he sauntered away.   
  
Miguel and I smiled in delight. Everything was so wonderful. The way I had hoped it  
would be.   
  
After we finished eating, Miguel and I went back to dancing. My feet were already  
hurting me, but I didn't care. I would dance this night away with Miguel by my side.   
  
Slowly the other couples in Harmony got up to dance as well.   
  
Miguel kissed me passionately as he kneeled me down right in front of everyone.  
More clapping and shouts of congratulations was heard.  
  
Beth and Luis were dancing nearby. They approached us.   
  
"Way to go, bro!" Luis said, hugging his brother. "Welcome to the family, Kay," he  
said, giving me a hug as well.   
  
"Congratulations, SISTER!" Beth said, emphasizing on the sister part.   
  
I stared at her in confusion. I then realized that we HAD become sisters. Miguel was  
Beth's brother in law. And now Beth was related to me as well! Oh this was great! I was  
related to two of my closest friends now - Beth and Gwen.   
  
I hugged Beth happily after the realization that we were sisters. I understood now that  
in my life, Miguel had given me more than his just his love; he had given me a son, happiness,  
and now a sister who was already a best friend! I truly loved him; he was my reason for being  
and I felt more than blessed that he felt the same way.  
  
We continued to dance - or at least tried to. It seemed like everyone began to stand  
up, go to where we were dancing and congratulate us personally. But we didn't mind.   
  
"Aww you guys are so cute together!" squealed Theresa as she walked over to us,  
holding Ethan's hand. Pilar, Paloma, Reese, Sheridan and Antonio followed them, in tow.   
  
"Thank you, Theresa," I said.   
  
"Call me sister, call me sister!" she objected. "You have a lot of sister's now," she  
giggled, looking over towards Paloma, Sheridan, and Beth.   
  
"And brothers!" Antonio added.   
  
"And a future brother!" Reese put in, staring deeply at Paloma. He gave her a wink.   
  
I smiled back at all of them.   
  
Everyone began to leave then besides Pilar.   
  
She gave me and Miguel a hug. "This is the most wonderful day!" she exclaimed. "My  
youngest son has married a girl who has been like a daughter to me! I'm so happy for both of  
you!"  
  
"Thank you, Pilar...mother in law," I answered. "You've always been like a mother to  
me anyway, and now I can officially call you that!"  
  
"Well you better!" She grinned at the two of us, contented.  
  
Miguel and I went back to our dancing before Noah and Gwen approached us together.   
  
"How about I dance with your new wife while you dance with mine, ehh Miguel?" my  
older brother suggested.  
  
"Sure," Miguel said, as he walked towards Gwen and took her hand, "but don't keep  
her away from me too long."  
  
"I won't," Noah answered as he strode me off to dance.   
  
"Congratulations, little sis," he said warmly. "You have finally gotten everything  
you've ever wanted!"  
  
"Yes I have!" I answered as we continued dancing.   
  
"Have you thought about where your going to be living?" Noah asked. I could tell he  
was hoping that we would stay at my house. Noah had definitely missed me this past decade  
and a half. We hadn't seen each other for eight of those years.   
  
"I don't know yet, Miguel and I haven't discussed it."  
  
"Oh," he answered simply.   
  
I felt a tugging at my wedding dress just then. Noah and I turned to see who it was.  
  
"Mommy, mommy!" Ricky said impatiently. "Can I dance with you, too?"  
  
"Sure son," I replied, overjoyed to be sharing a dance with my son on the day I was  
marrying his father.   
  
Noah left the two of us alone to dance for a while. The song being played was a fast  
one so Ricky and I bopped to the beat of the music.   
  
Once the song ended, Miguel came by the two of us and very politely asked Ricky if  
he could dance with his mommy again.   
  
"Ok, but only for a little bit," Ricky joked, walking off.   
  
Miguel and I shared a laugh as he swept me off my feet once again.   
  
I put my head on his shoulder and sighed in happiness.   
  
He lifted my chin so I would look into his eyes. His chocolate brown's were shining with  
merriment as were my baby blues.   
  
His fingers traced the outline of my lips while his other free hand caressed my soft  
hair.   
  
"I love you," he said daintily.   
  
"I love YOU," I answered fluently.   
  
I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend from Connecticut  
staring back at me. He looked very handsome in his navy blue tux and gelled back hair.  
  
"Tony!" I cried out, hugging him hard. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too, babe," he answered as he hugged me back.   
  
I grinned at him. I was so happy that he had come today. I realized that I should  
probably introduce Miguel to Tony and vice versa.  
  
"Miguel this is Tony," I said to my husband. "And Tony, this is Miguel."  
  
"So this is the ever so famous Tony," Miguel said as he extended his hand so Tony  
could shake it.   
  
"Uh-oh," Tony replied, laughing. "What has Kay been telling you about me?"  
  
"Well..." Miguel began to say but stopped. "No, I'm just kidding, she just says you  
were a great friend to her."  
  
"Well she was a great friend to me."  
  
"Is a great friend not was," I correcred Tony.   
  
"Right," he said. "Well, I just wanted to congratulate the two of you." He smiled  
kindly at the two of us. "Kay I'm expecting a dance with you later," he added before walking  
off.   
  
"Definitely," I answered.  
  
Just as Tony was turning around to walk back to his seat, Jessica ran over to where  
Miguel and I were standing, our arms linked together.   
  
"Kay, Miguel," she hollered but ran smack into Tony before she could continue.   
  
"I hardly call that a nice way to meet a beautiful girl," Tony told her, once he could see  
who he had bumped into. "But if that's the way I'm gonna meet YOU, then I'll settle for it."  
  
Jessica looked at me, like 'help me out her big sis!' I could tell she was blushing. I  
raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"What's your name, beautiful?" he asked my sister.  
  
Jessica didn't speak. She was still blushing ...   
  
"Her name's Jessica," I told Tony for her.   
  
"Oh," he said, looking up at me for a second before returning his gaze to Jess.  
"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."   
  
"I bet you say that to every girl that bumps into you," Jessica finally spoke up.   
  
"Nope, just you," he answered, giving her a sexy wink. "How 'bout a dance?"  
  
Jessica didn't give a verbal reply but took his extended hand as he led her off to share  
a dance.   
  
"I think Harmony has found itself a new couple," Miguel remarked to me.   
  
"Seems like it," I said in enjoyment as I watched those two glide through the dance  
floor.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
{a/n: ok, change of plans unfortunately. i was going to make the wedding just one chapter, which was going to be hell of a long one. instead the freakin' thing wouldnt let me upload almost a 7000 word chapter. so ya. the wedding is cut into two halves. enjoy it anyway. and sorry for the delay!} 


	46. KS 46 The Wedding Part 2

"So how do you know the happy couple?" Tony asked Jessica as his hands were around her  
waist and her arms around his neck.   
  
"Kay is my sister and Miguel has been a longtime friend," Jessica responded. "And  
you met Kay in Connecticut?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "I should have known the two of you were sisters. You look a bit  
alike."  
  
"How old are you?" she asked innocently.   
  
"How old do you want me to be?" he asked back flirtatiously.   
  
"Old enough," she answered in the same tone.   
  
"I'm 28," he replied, gazing into her eyes seductively.   
  
"Oh," she answered slowly. She felt like she was going to melt every time he looked at  
her like that!   
  
"Too old?" Tony asked mischievously, hardly missing a beat.   
  
"Nope," she answered. "More like just right."  
  
"Good," he answered, winking at her charmingly.   
  
They continued to dance until it was time for Miguel and me to cut our wedding cake.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
David Hastings took some more pictures of the happy couple, some while we were  
dancing, kissing and now cutting our wedding cake.   
  
"Ok, Miguel why don't you stand on the left side, with Kay on the right, and the cake  
in between?" David suggested.   
  
"Ok," Miguel and I agreed.   
  
Snap! went the camera a few seconds later.   
  
Miguel picked up a fork and took a piece of the cake. I did the same. We brought the  
forks to the lips of our spouses as David continued to photograph us.   
  
"Oh that's going to come out great!" David exclaimed.  
  
Miguel, being the playful guy that he is, couldn't help taking a piece of the banana and  
strawberry cake with his finger and smearing across my face. I laughed in delight as I did the  
same. Miguel came by me and wiped the frosting off my face through his gentle kisses. I did  
the same as everyone watched us, laughing.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
As we were eating the cake, Uncle Hank began to snap a fork to his champagne glass  
in order to catch everyone's attention.   
  
"May I have your attention please?" he asked the guests as he stood up.  
  
"I just want to make a toast to the happy couple Kay and Miguel."  
  
Miguel and I watched in tranquility as Uncle Hank began to say his toast.   
  
"I have known Kay and Miguel my whole life. No two seemed more compatible for  
each other. They began their relationship off as friends, and have now come to terms with how  
they feel for each other. I have never seen a better connection between two people. They  
seemed destined to be celebrating this day with each other. To the happy couple," he said  
raising his glass, "May your life together from now on be filled with as much happiness and  
love as the world can muster."  
  
"To the happy couple!" people repeated, raising their own glasses.   
  
I mouthed a thank you to my uncle as the tears flowed down my cheek. His toast was  
touching.   
  
After everyone had finished eating the cake and other desserts, we resumed our  
dancing.   
  
"Kay, honey, may I cut in?" Daddy asked me as Miguel and I were sharing another  
dance.   
  
"Of course, Daddy!" I answered happily. I had always waited for the day when my  
father and I would share a dance on my wedding day.   
  
Daddy smiled as he took my hand and we began to dance.   
  
Miguel went off to get some fresh air outside, where some of the men already were,  
talking amongst themselves.   
  
"My Kay looks so beautiful," Daddy remarked, calling me by my old nickname "my  
kay."   
"Thank you, Daddy," I answered, kissing his cheek. "I can't believe this is happening,  
that I am married to Miguel. Finally."  
  
"Looks like we all got our wishes to come true these past few years," said Daddy as  
his eyes made contact with Ivy's and he smiled to her.  
  
I noticed how he was staring at his wife and I smiled inwardly. Harmony had finally  
settled down and had gotten rid of its evil. Everyone was happy - be it alone, or with a mate.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"It's time for the bride and groom to throw the bouquet and garter, everyone!" Gwen  
said through the microphone as she tried to get everybody's attention. "Will all of Harmony's  
available ladies please come forward?"  
  
Paloma, Jessica, Whitney, Simone, and Valorie all stepped up to stand in front of me.  
My back was turned to them as I was getting ready to throw the bouquet.   
  
"One, two, THREE!" yelled the DJ as I threw the bouquet and quickly turned around  
to see who was the lucky recipient of my beautiful and fresh batch of flowers.   
  
The bouquet landed straight into Jessica's arms. I could tell she was very happy to  
have caught it. I also noticed that she eyed Tony innocently and he gave her the thumbs up  
sign.   
"Congratulations Jessica," Gwen said into her microphone. "Looks like yours will be  
the next wedding we attend!"  
  
Jessica blushed, laughing. "I hope so," she answered.  
  
Now it was time for Miguel to throw the garter. "All you bachelor's here, please step  
up!" Gwen announced.   
  
As a joke, Noah and Uncle Hank walked up first. They weren't bachelor's but they  
thought it would be funny to play that joke on their new wives.   
  
"Hey!" Liz and Gwen said in mock anger.  
  
Noah and Uncle Hank doubled over in laughter as did everyone else.   
  
Once the men were ready, Miguel threw his garter and it landed into the hands of none  
other than Tony!  
  
"Congratulations Tony!" Gwen went on to say.   
  
Jessica walked over to where Tony was standing. She had a look of amusement on her  
face.   
  
"I think that's a sign," he said.   
  
"A sign for what?" she answered, leaning back against a wall.   
  
"You decide," he said, giving her a seductive wink. He extended his hand for another  
dance. She took it gladly, realizing that maybe, just maybe, he was the man she had been so  
impatiently waiting for.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________ 


	47. KS 47 The Wedding Part 3

Chapter 47:  
  
An hour later, which was a few minutes shy of 3 am, some of the guests began to leave.  
But my closest friends and relatives remained. I finally managed to share a dance with Tony  
like I had promised him. I had also managed to dance with Uncle Hank and Antonio. But now I  
was dead tired. I didn't want this night to end, but my feet could barely keep me up any  
longer!  
Finally the time came for Miguel and me to leave. We were going to head to our  
honeymoon tomorrow. After much thought, we had compromised to go to Bermuda. I couldn't  
wait.   
  
Everyone came and congratulated us one by one as they began to leave.   
  
I went to look for Ricky. I couldn't believe he was still awake at this hour! When I  
found him, he was staring in awe at the piles and piles of wedding presents Miguel and I had  
received.   
  
"This is all for you and Daddy?" he asked me quizzically.   
  
"Yes, son," I answered. "We can open it when your Daddy and I return."  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.   
  
"To a honeymoon," I replied slowly. "Your Daddy and I are going to celebrate our  
marriage."  
  
"But that's what you did here!"   
  
"I know, honey, but this time we are going to celebrate it alone."  
  
"Oh," Ricky said, understanding.   
  
That's as much as I would tell him, I thought to myself. He's just five years old and he  
already knows about honeymoons! I laughed to myself. I gave him a kiss on his head.   
  
"I'll miss you," he told me. "And Daddy."  
  
"We'll miss you, too. Now go and kiss Daddy bye."  
  
He sauntered off while I looked around the now half-empty room. It had been a  
wonderful night, a night I had always dreamed of. I would never forget it. I went into the  
bathroom to change from my wedding gown to casual clothing. Miguel and I were due at the  
airport soon for our 7 am flight to Bermuda.   
  
I walked back to where my family was with my new in-laws. Everyone looked ready to  
leave. Gwen, Ivy, Beth, Jessica, Liz and Sheridan had put all of the presents in Antonio's  
SUV.   
  
"Looks like everything's set," I told them, smiling.   
  
"Yes," Ivy replied as she came over and gave me a warm hug and kiss. "See you soon,  
honey." I smiled at her as we said goodbyes.   
  
"Bye, Kay," Noah and Uncle Hank said in unison. They each gave me a bear hug.  
"Have fun on your honeymoon," Noah whispered in my ear.   
  
"I will," I replied, laughing.   
  
Paloma, Luis, Theresa, Liz, Reese, Pilar, Antonio, Sheridan and Valorie approached  
me next.   
  
We all said our goodbyes.   
  
Then came Tony.   
  
"I had so much fun tonight, Kay!" he exclaimed as we hugged. "Thank you for inviting  
me."  
  
"Sure, Tony," I answered, kissing his cheek.   
  
"Looks like I'll still be here even when you return from your honeymoon," he added in  
a low tone as he turned to gaze at Jessica.   
  
"Ohh," I said knowingly, happy for both him and Jess. "That's great!"  
  
I hugged and kissed Ricky goodbye one more time. Then came Daddy.   
  
"Bye sweetheart," he said, a tear in his eye.   
  
"Bye, Daddy," I choked out. In a way, my leaving now seemed worse than when I had  
left almost six years ago. Either way, I knew I was going to return and so did everyone else,  
but this time I was going to return as a married woman. Things were going to be different. It  
was sad, but also happy because I had Miguel.   
  
The last few people waiting for me were Gwen, Beth and Jessica. My sisters.   
  
"Ohhhh," I said as we all fell into a group hug, tears clouding our vision. I was going to  
miss them a lot. They had been there for me and were my closest confidants. They had  
practically caused this day to happen. I remembered how we all had met up at Beth's house  
awhile ago and had tried to come up with a way for me to win Miguel over again. I was going  
to miss silly girl-talk moments like that. I wished they would never end, and deep down I knew  
they wouldn't. These three were my friends for life. More than just friends actually - they  
were my sisters.   
  
After we parted, I took Miguel's hand in mine and we headed over outside where the  
limo was waiting for us.   
  
"The night may be over, Mrs. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald," Miguel said, squeezing my  
hand, "but the celebration has just begun...."  
  
I gave him a look of confusion. He led me inside the limo which was decorated with  
balloons, confetti, a big "Just Married" sign inside and outside of the limo and all the  
champagne we wanted.   
  
Miguel and I waved to everyone as the limo sped away.   
  
We sat back down and filled ourselves drinks.   
  
"Here's to us," I said, linking my champagne glass to his.   
  
"Here's to LOVE," Miguel answered as he raised his own champagne glass...........   
  
{a/n: awww it's over. sort of. i do have two more chapters. read those too please. they r  
connected to the story but a bit off. one is a conclusion (what happens to each character)  
chapter which also includes my favorite parts of the fic. and the other is a thank you chapter to  
every single reviewer. every reviewer is gonna get a personal thank you by me. i just wanted  
to show u how much i appreciate ur responses. anyways, i hope u liked these past 3 wedding  
chapters. i loved writing it even though i racked up my brain trying to figure out a song to  
choose for their first dance together and especially the vows. i had to go to a passion's site  
which had listed sheridan's and luis's vows to each other when they were going to marry a  
year and a half ago so i could get inspiration. im not very romantic. lol. anyway, i hope u  
enjoyed this long fic and THANKS!!}  
  
The Unofficial End  
  
{there will be an official one at the end of chapter 49} 


	48. KS 48 The Conclusion

Chapter 48:   
  
Conclusion of Story:  
  
  
Miguel and Kay got married and they went to Bermuda for their honeymoon. Once  
they returned home, they found out that Kay was pregnant once again. Ricky was going to  
have another sibling. That sibling ended up being a girl named Jillian Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
Miguel, Kay, Ricky and Jillian live in Harmony now with family and friends nearby.   
  
Gwen "possibility" of being pregnant ended up being true. Noah and her were blessed  
with a beautiful baby girl, whom they named Natasha. They moved out shortly after Kay and  
Miguel's wedding.  
  
Beth and Luis renewed their vows and Beth eventually gave birth to twins, two boys.  
She named them Randy and Ryan. Beth and Luis now have three sons {a/n: sorry shuis fans}.   
  
Sheridan and Antonio are leading a very happy life with their only child Valorie {a/n:  
sorry again shuis lovers. lol}.   
  
Theresa and Ethan were blessed with another child, which Theresa delivered a few  
months after Kay and Miguel got married. Ethan and her now have two children, Steve and  
the new baby girl, who they named Candace.   
  
Liz and Hank are expecting a child soon. They are both very excited to be starting a  
family and bringing another Bennett into the world.   
  
Sam and Ivy are very content with each other and enjoy being grandparents to so  
many kids: Jillian, Natasha, Steve, Candace, and Ricky.   
  
Paloma and Reese got married in a double wedding ceremony with Jessica and Tony.  
Tony now lives in Harmony and has just purchased a house for him and his wife. Paloma and  
Reese live in the old Lopez-Fitzgerald house with Pilar.   
  
Pilar is very happy with the way things turned out for all of her children. They are all  
married now to people they love and she couldn't ask for more. Plus, they're giving her many  
grandchildren to spoil!   
  
Whitney and Chad just recently got married in a very extravagant ceremony and are  
currently away on their honeymoon.   
  
Simone Russell started her own very successful company in Harmony. She is currently  
single but loving her life. {a/n: didn't want to overdo it with all of the marriages and wanted to  
prove that u dont need to have a man to be happy!}  
  
And lastly.... {a/n: this is the BEST part people, lol!}  
  
Charity is away in a mental institution somewhere in Maine. After Miguel divorced  
her, she lost most of her sanity and stopped taking care of herself. Every night she is heard  
moaning her ex-husband's name, begging him to come back to her. But we all know he  
won't!!!!!{a/n: i originally was going to make her commit suicide but i don't like having  
characters die through those means, even if its ones I hate. so ya, i settled with what you read  
above.}  
  
{a/n: ok i know this was a short chapter. i was originally gonna include this conclusion  
and a 'my favorites part of the fic' segment for chapter 48. but that would make it too long. so  
i split it. please r/r and tell me what u think about the conclusions. i hope i made kaguel fans  
happy with charity's conclusion! next chapter is my favorite parts of the fic. and the last  
chapter (chapter 50) is my personal thank you chapter to you reviewers!} 


	49. KS 49 My Favorites

Chapter 49:  
  
My favorite parts of this fic:  
  
  
Chapter 2: I should be the one in her shoes right now, I told myself that every day. Why did she  
have to steal my shoes?!  
  
Chapter 3: I remember the way adults would look at me and Miguel when we were kids and  
we'd hear them say, "look at those two! For sure one day they are going to marry!" And at that time,  
Miguel and I would give each other funny looks, and laugh out loud, saying no way. But now, Miguel  
was the only one saying no way. But not for long. Not until he hears about this baby I'm carrying.   
  
Chapter 4: "Wait," I yelled. Clutching the flowers, I walked down the aisle to where Miguel and  
Charity were standing. By that time, everyone had turned around to see what the commotion was all  
about.   
  
Mother stood up. She looked furious. I could tell she was hoping that I said, "wait," just so I  
could give Charity her real flowers but come on this was me were talking about! Would Kay Bennett  
have said that just to give her cousin the flowers?   
  
Chapter 5: The blonde airhead in the bridal gown looked even more bewildered than before.  
  
Chapter 5: And Mother stood up, walked over to where I was standing and slapped me so  
hard that I fell over, bumping into the pews. "You bitch!" she yelled out. She didn't care that her  
wonderful, innocent little image of motherly perfection was being spoiled that day; all that mattered was  
Charity. As usual.   
  
Chapter 6: I could hear Ethan and Theresa arguing about what we had just discussed. It made  
me laugh. I did not want to cause problems in their marriage - heck I was just in it to ruin ONE marriage  
today ok?! - but it was amusing to see how many people were being affected by my pregnancy.   
  
Chapter 10: "Like I've been saying all along, Kay," she replied. "I want Miguel back. And the  
only person who can help me get him back is you. I know you, though. There is no way you'd help me.  
So I have to resort to threats." I couldn't believe what she was saying. She was threatening to harm my  
son just so she could get Miguel back for herself?!   
  
Chapter 11: I sighed as I began to pack. I thought about what Charity had said. There must be  
something I could do to stop her! I should tell Daddy. But I knew Charity. The police weren't even  
going to be able to stop that psycho from getting what and who she wanted. I couldn't believe she was  
doing this to me! Here was a girl I met just half a decade ago: In five years she had systematically taken  
over all the important aspects of my life. She stole Miguel, she got my bedroom and car, she made  
Mother despise me and now she was shipping me out of Harmony! When and why did I become  
Charity's puppet?   
  
Chapter 12: "Oh wait, Miguel," I stopped him. "What was your surprise?"  
  
He didn't answer me for a few seconds. He put his hand in his pocket and touched something  
that was obviously there. That was probably my surprise.   
  
"It's nothing," he said. "There's no point in giving it to you now."   
  
Chapter 16: And then, me and Ricky were off. We boarded the plane. Goodbye Tony, I  
whispered to myself. Thanks for befriending us when we were in desperate need of moral support.  
Goodbye Connecticut. You've been home to me and Ricky for the past four years, but now it's time to  
return to Harmony.   
  
  
Chapter 19: "I'm sorry honey," she said, turning to face me. "It's just that you were always my  
favorite and I expected you and Miguel to get married. I never thought that he would marry HER. The  
first time around I thought they were cute together but after he got involved with you I realized that you  
were the right..."  
  
She continued to talk but I barely paid attention. A million thoughts went through my head. My  
heart practically jumped out of its place. Her?! Please God, I prayed silently. Tell me she doesn't mean  
Charity!   
  
Chapter 20: "Oh I knew she was no good," he said half to himself and half to me, "she  
SEEMED good but I knew that somewhere under that syrupy sweet skin there was a manipulative bitch  
waiting to get out. Your late mother couldn't see it, she didn't....."   
  
Chapter 25: He looked at her closed bedroom door.   
  
"I love you, Kay," he whispered. "If only things had worked out between us."  
  
  
Chapter 27: "Is it just me or are you guys nervous about the weddings too?" asked Uncle Hank.   
  
Daddy laughed. "It's no sweat," he joked. "I've already been through this before so it's all easy.  
Don't worry."   
  
  
Chapter 28: "Come on, Kay," I heard a familiar voice say, grabbing my arm.   
  
I turned to see Miguel looking at me. What was he doing here?!   
  
I was too surprised and flabbergasted to speak. Miguel was here for the wedding! He HAD  
come! Someone had done this!! Made Miguel come here and be my "instant usher." But who?!   
  
Chapter 29: "Say it, Miguel," I said gently but firmly.   
  
He turned to look at me. "What? Oh. You still have that effect, huh, Kay? You can still read my  
thoughts."  
  
I grinned happily. I COULD read his thoughts, but could I steal his heart? Again?   
  
Chapter 32: "Why would you think something is up between us? Did you forget that I am  
married to someone else?" Miguel retaliated angrily.   
  
"Did you?" Luis asked back. Miguel never seemed happy with Charity, even on his recent  
wedding day. Luis stood up and headed back to Beth's table, leaving Miguel to sit there and think  
about himself, me and Ricky.   
  
Chapter 33: The whole reception hall burst into laughter when they saw who caught the garter.   
  
"Mommy," Ricky said, walking towards me. "Does this mean I am going to get  
married soon?"   
  
Chapter 35: Unbeknowst to me but nearby my bed, Miguel's eyes popped wide open.   
  
Chapter 36: . "I didn't kiss you for keeping me safe, Kay," he said. "I kissed you for keeping  
Ricky safe."  
  
Chapter 39: "Miguel," I said, grabbing his chin so he'd look at me. "She prevented you from  
knowing your son! Your alienated son who thought TONY was his father despite me always telling him  
otherwise! You were away from your son for four of his five years! And it wasn't MY doing! It was  
hers. How can you still say that you're thinking about who to choose to be with when the right answer is  
sitting right next to you!"   
  
Chapter 41: "Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked her, almost laughing in her face. "My brother  
is a cop after all, I did learn a thing or two. I got a restraining order it against you and I'm going to make  
sure Kay has one, too!"  
  
Chapter 43: I took a hold of the collar and tried to read his name, but something shiny caught  
my eye instead. On the collar was a ring. It looked like a diamond engagement ring.   
  
Chapter 45: "Kiss me, Kay," Miguel coaxed, gently running his fingers through my soft skin.   
"My pleasure, hubby," I answered as I brought my lips closer to his. We shared a deep sensual  
kiss as everyone watched on.   
  
Chapter 47: "Here's to us," I said, linking my champagne glass to his.   
  
"Here's to LOVE," Miguel answered as he raised his own champagne glass...........   
  
{a/n: well, i hope u liked it!!! i did. i compiled my favorite sections of this fic into this chapter. i  
wanted to, dont ask me why i did it. im like that. lol. oh by the way, if u noticed this or not, i was gonna  
make kay thirty five years old by the end of this fic, not twenty five as is the case. i was going to make  
her suffer watching miguel be with charity for 10 years after her return home before he found out the  
truth about charity's threats. but i couldn't stand dragging it out that long, so yea - i changed it. anyways,  
please review and tell me what ur favorite parts were. and let me know if u have any suggestions for my  
writing style - i want to improve. THANKS! One more chapter up - wait for that. it's the last chappy.  
my thank u chapter to you reviewers!} 


	50. KS 50 Thanks Everybody!

Chapter 47:  
  
  
A Special Thank You Chapter For the Readers and Reviewers:  
  
What can I say - I'm a bigtime sentimentalist and I just had to thank you ALL!!  
You don't know HOW happy you've made me. I NEVER expected to get this much  
reviews and praise. You made me gain confidence in my writing and now I might just  
pursue English as my major in college because of it. Thanks again ;) Oh and I am really  
going to miss writing this fic!  
  
  
Special and Personal Thanks:  
  
  
~*~ To Midnightdimunds: My best friend! Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic even  
though you had never even HEARD of passions before. I really appreciate all your  
support: i.e. introducing me to fanfiction.net and uploading MY first few fics from your  
computer since it didn't work on mine. Thank you SO MUCH!! and don't worry, you're  
doing great with your fics too!   
  
~*~ To Spikeslittledevil: Thanks for your consistent reviews. You've been reviewing ever  
since chapter 20 something and I really appreciate it!  
  
~*~ To Elizabeth: Thank you SO much for your reviews! I really appreciate them. Thanks  
for telling me about that website for the songs! And thanks for giving me my 150th review.  
  
~*~ To Starbrite4584: Thanks for being the first person to review my fic.   
  
~*~ To Penguinsevilpawn: Thanks for your earlier reviews.  
  
~*~ To Passionsfan: Thank you for leaving me long and wonderful reviews. Your reviews  
were insightful and the kind I always wanted.   
  
~*~ To Luv-kisses-n-hugs: Thanks for the long reviews! And thanks for asking me if you  
can upload my fic on your website.   
  
~*~ To Lilangegyrl96: Thanks for what you said in your review for Chapter 39. That was  
really nice of you.   
  
~*~ To Jay Tuthill: Thanks for leaving me reviews to this fic in the beginning when I first  
began writing.   
  
~*~ To Bakura: Thanks for your review. Did you curse me or not? Hehe.   
  
~*~ To Friendsfreak: Thanks for what you said in your reviews! Totally appreciate it! I  
feel like my writing is most similar to yours.   
  
~*~ To Chelle: Thanks for responding with your opinions and such!  
  
~*~ To 201964~Iluvtravis08: I have a lot to say to you! You left me one review and from  
the looks of things it didn't even seem like you read my fic --- so you're probably not  
even reading this right now. But if you are, I just wanted to let you know that Kay/Gwen  
and Beth are some of my favorite characters on Passions and they DO deserve their  
moment to shine. That's why I wrote about them. Because they're not exactly shining on  
the show. lol. anyways, i know you weren't trying to offend me and I want you to know that  
I'm not trying to either. Just wanted to let you know what I think since you did the same.   
  
~*~ To Foxeresa 18Therethan: Thanks for reviewing and yes you're right Miguel did  
choose Kay. You already know that by now, though. LOL.   
  
~*~ To Sveta: Thanks for all the reviews.   
  
~*~ To Shannon: If I'm not mistaken, it was you who emailed me and asked me what's  
going to happen - is Kay going to come back to Harmony? (That was around chapter 20 or  
so). When I got your email I was like "wow people actually want to know whats going to  
happen in the fic that badly." Thanks for the confidence boost and the reviews.   
  
~*~ To Jess (Livingadream13@hotmail.com): Your review to Chapter 35 was the exact  
kind of response I wanted to get from the readers for that chapter (and what happened in  
it). Thanks a lot for the compliments and everything else.   
  
~*~ To Adrii: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this fic as much as I did.   
  
~*~ To Luv passions: Thanks for what you said in your review, especially the part about  
answering the question I had for the readers - should charity come back to harmony?   
  
~*~ To 2cool4u: I liked your reviews. Thanks a lot. I hope I pleased you all with the  
conclusion of this fic.   
  
~*~ To Renee (devilsclaw90@hotmail.com): Thanks for reviewing and giving me the song  
I chose to use for chapter 45. I appreciate it.   
  
~*~ To Tigger: Thanks for deciding to read my Kay fic and for reviewing!  
  
~*~ To Stephanie (smm025@hotmail.com): Thanks for what you said in that review. I liked  
what you wrote. That was nice. Thanks again.   
  
~*~ To Angel51074@aol.com: What you said in your review is exactly what I did and I  
hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.   
  
~*~ To KikiCherry88: Thanks for the compliments and the reviews!  
  
~*~ To Elyse (spree132002@yahoo.com): I liked what you said about my writing in your  
review. Thank you!  
  
~*~ To Angelx06: I totally agree with what you said in your review. I, too, think that  
Miguel is being such a prick to Kay, and I wish the producers of Passions would just read  
some of the fanfiction on this site so they can get a clue. Anyways, thanks a lot!  
  
~*~ To Reann Fumasu: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.   
  
~*~ To 'C': I laughed when I read your review. Mostly about the part about how you  
wanted me to create a sex scene between Kay and Miguel. Did I please you? Hope so.  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~ To Daffywriter: Thanks for the review and the compliment!  
  
~*~ To Andrea: Thanks for the review for Chapter 7. I was glad you liked that part where  
Kay caused problems in Ethan's and Theresa's marriage. I liked it, too. Thanks again.   
  
~*~ To Cry me a River: Thanks for reviewing so much, and to so many of my fics! I  
appreciate it. Glad to see there's another Kaguel fan out there on ff.net. Thanks for  
wanting to put my fics on your site.   
  
~*~ To 'LOL': ok, first off, i dont wanna sound mean or anything, but telling me that my fic  
is horrible just because it's a kaguel fic is pretty stupid. i myself hate charity but that wont  
stop me from reading fics about her. maybe you should do the same. it gets boring reading  
the same kind of stuff all the time, don't you agree?! and as for writing charity completely  
out of character, i did that because I CAN, since this is after all, FANFICTION, and I can  
twist things around anyway I please. No hard feelings though, just wanted to let you know  
what I think.   
  
~* To Laravia (vcn0712@aol.com): Thanks for liking the conclusion I gave to Charity. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~ To all those people who decided to leave a blank in their name when they left me  
anonymous reviews: Thank you. I really appreciate what you said in the reviews.   
~*~ And if I forgot ANYONE (i dont think I did but just in case...): I'm sorry but I just  
wanted to say thanks a lot.   
  
~*~*~I must say I NEVER expected to get THIS many reviews for this fic. In the  
beginning, I SWEAR I did not know WHERE THE HELL I was going with this fic. Then  
after I came up with the idea of Charity threatening Kay, the story expanded. But I never  
thought it would be THIS long. Lol. I hope you REALLY enjoyed it (I sure did). I have  
never had so much fun writing a fic. And I doubt I will ever write a fic like this one. Close  
but not quite. But if u still want to read my fics (I hope), check out "Miguel's Story." It's  
already completed. It's short (6 chapters) but good. And I have a fic that is out there  
already, called "Lose Control." Some of you have already reviewed for that - THANKS.  
Please check it out. It's for Kaguel fans! I have like 20 (!!) other ideas for fics that I have  
to work on. They're incomplete but will be up sooner or later. I'm not done writing. Please  
r/r to those fics. I can't wait to read some of your fics!! Update them! And once again  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! ~*~*~  
  
~*~*~ It's over everyone ::tear:: no more chapters for kay's story. i loved writing it  
and i hope u loved reading it. ~*~*~  
  
P.S. Anyone who likes Harry Potter or Poetry, read the fics of {pen name}  
Midnightdimunds! They're great... you will love em. 


End file.
